The Life of a Demoness Miko Part 2
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Tempest 78 thx the for title. What did happen after she was sucked into that portal? What was the ending to the wish on the jewel? Please read Naraku's Curse Kagome's Reborn Strength 1st!
1. Chapter 1

So here we go again. That story(as in Naraku's Curse, Kagome's Reborn Strength) was much shorter than I anticipated. Well that's what I get for not writing or typing everything down like I should have. I had two titles for the continuation but I of course didn't write it down and forgot them so thanks Kittyb78 and sry if I spelled your name wrong in my thanx for the last story. so yeah that's what I call fast typing, it took me I think about a week or less to type that. I didn't want to stop and get writers block like I did with my other stories or I would think of other scenarios and get bored with them but I will try to continue Save me From this nightmare and a few others so I suggest that if you all like this one then you should like the others. okay now I'm going to make a pole for the continuation after this story. Should Musou come into the picture?(remember its not this story its the next and will have flashbacks to the time period of this story but not mentioned in it.) okay and also I didn't continue on because I was sick yesterday, I really wanted the story longer but I couldn't come up with anymore ideas and I was in bed sick all day while trying to take care of my 6th month old that was being fussy because she felt like being held all day. so yeah I really need to figure out what to do with the characters. I will have another poll at the end of the chapter that shows what happened to the others and the wish so please help me! Have some happy reading after all those tears!

Chapter 1

It is very dark, she couldn't even tell if there was such a thing as light. If she were human then she would think she were blind but being a demoness she had enhanced eyesight and with that fact she knew that where ever it is that she was sucked into is not Japan and had a feeling that she wasn't even on Earth but she thought that too crazy of a notion. She rubbed her sore bottom from being shot out of the sky like that. Everything is different from the soil, to the darkness that seemed to swallow all life. The plants were somewhat scary but some made her think of Youko as he used some of them in training. She looked around for some type of clue that might give away where she is but couldn't find anything.

She recalled the events that just happened a few minutes ago and is having a hard time accepting or even believing that she might not ever see any of them again so she didn't believe in it. If there is one thing that Kagome did it is never to give up hope even when all seemed lost, you can find a new light. So here she is wandering around looking for something that might be alive other than the plants but she is able to control them. She huffed, agitated that she seemed to be the only person here.

She nearly bumped into a large tree that she had a hard time seeing the top to. So what would you do when you find something tall and can give you a better chance to look around and find out where you are, well you climb, duh! That is what she began doing so she slowly made her way and is starting to wonder just how big this tree is. She could lay down inside the trunk and still have room.

She finally, after what she believed to be the third Goshinboku sized length she climbed, found the top of the trunk and it is just barely lighter, only noticeable by a demon eye. She started running up the limbs and branches, shocked to see that it looked like a giant sakura tree. 'Maybe I shrunk or something.' She thought but dismissed the thought when she noticed the much smaller trees and when she thought one looked to be eating. She looked again, 'Since when do trees eat or even have teeth?' She shook her head trying to rid her self of such thoughts and looked again and proceeded to pinch her self. 'Wow there is a tree that is actually eating something, wait! That could have been my only chance to find out where I am, oh Kuso!' She pouted sitting on the branch and looked off in the hazy distance.

She got up and ran faster and made it to the top of the tree and looked around her self. She noticed that on all sides of her are walls off in the distance. It made her think of the sage and Dogenkyou when herself and Miroku were trapped in that place. She looked around some more and noticed all of the aura's she sensed are demonic. 'This is weird, this place is crawling with demons more so than sengoku jidai, its almost like this is a separate world for demons but does such a thing even exist or is this place imaginary or just trapped inside a demonic barrier. Everything is different except the air we breathe.'

Where ever she is, it is clearly in some pit or very deep valley. She is surrounded by a very large wall or more so like in a crater deep within the world's crust. She looked at the very far off sky noticing it tinted red like Naraku's barrier but it is truly the sky as far as she could tell and could see not one, but two moons in that sky but just barely because of the crater or pit she now found her self in. She decided that her life's mission is to find a way out of this dark place and over the walls of rock that kept her imprisoned here and then find her friends. So the first thing to do is get as many seeds of these deadly plants and find out the truth behind this new imprisonment while she finds a way out of this dark pit.

That day is 10 years ago as far as she could count. She found a way to make a calendar of sorts or more like she crossed of the days and months she spent down here as she watched the moon's cycles through the sky. She found out that she is not alone and using her miko ki has been costly because all of the demons down her sought her out to kill her because of that miko ki. She had a rough life surviving through the years and every so often a new demon would fall into this pit. After a long time she learned this really is a demon world known as Makai. So her theory all those years ago is not very far off, it is almost dead on track.

She watched as she manipulated a plant to kill a demon bent on trying to kill her. She still didn't like to kill but it is necessary for survival and one thing she would not do is die down here. She had many attempts to make it up that mountain or to get out of this cage but it was futile every time but she hasn't given up and she never will. Through the years she received no warmth and felt a bit cold like Sesshoumaru but she wouldn't let Naraku win and succeed in tainting her so she said it's only natural that they want to kill her and that's what she continued to think. Her favorite way of ridding the demons is manipulating the shadows to swallow them up since this whole place is like a big shadow but she wanted to keep all of her powers in check so she used them all through the cycles.

Her life held no love or laughter, no hugs, no happy smiles, none of it. She could only kill so she can live and make it back to her old life hoping they don't think her dead or given up on her. She often thought what Sango and Miroku's kids would look like or how much older Shippo would look or even InuYasha's appearance. She thought about everyone and if Rin was married or if Sesshoumaru was enjoying killing off all her suitors. She laughed at the picture of a boy with hearts in his eyes sneaking a peek at Rin while Sesshoumaru got a sadistic gleam to his eyes and gave a psycho smile as he feasted on the poor boys blood. But those theories were far off from what really happened so why don't we rewind ten years to see what happened to the others.

So if I decided to make the humans to demons what should they be, Rin is the only one I'm sure of and she will be a inu but keep her same hair and , Miroku and should InuYasha get the longevity of a demon or just stay normal?


	2. Chapter 2

I think I will have Miroku be an element demon and make it win so he can have control over his wind tunnel that had vanished but now he doesn't need to keep the prayer beads on but he will anyways just in case something were to happen. I will ask help for attacks but I believe I will make Sango some type of fire (I guess a 5 tail neko, does everyone know the whole tail thing with Kitsunes, well yeah that is how I'm doing the tails on the fire nekos. Youko has 9 in this for right now till after Kuronue's death and you see him with 4 tails.)demon but again, any suggestions on attacks and stuff, maybe something with adding her fire to her Hirakatosu. Well one more I knew I forgot someone, Kohaku (means 'amber' like the color of his guards), should he become demon to stay with his sister and what kind should become?

Well the kitsune idea did sound devious for Miroku but like you said, it really would be the devil incarnate so he will be an element demon like Kagura(wind sorceress) and he will have control over his wind tunnel in strength and if he wants to use it but he will keep the glove and prayer beads. Shippo I would like more attacks for him as we go through the story, he has his tricks, heart scar, fox fire and I think that is it. Any Suggestions for Kagome then that also would be great like name an attack that streams her miko ki to wrap around youki in an attack. I will be looking up more of Youko's and Kuronue's attacks through youtube videos. Well that should be it, I will try and change the format, I been using Notepad this whole time because Microsoft got deleted when my computer had a virus last spring.

Chapter 2

"Midoriko, please tell us that you know where Lady Kagome is? Naraku said that she will live in this other hell. Is there really such a place or is it that the life there would be like hell?" Miroku pleaded half questioned. He had a slightly calmed down Sango and had his arm wrapped around her.

Midoriko looked at them sadly. "I do not know if she is alive or dead but the only place I can think of that could be her hell is the Demon World, also known as Makai. It is the only place I can think of but if she is there then she will live a hard short life once she uses her miko ki in battle. Once it is discovered that she has purifying powers then she will be hunted down constantly by demons there. If she lives or dies it will all depend on her strength and will to live and I hardly think her will to live would be the end of her. You wished for peace among the lands but in order to bring peace between the demons and humans I will have to separate the demons to their own world while the humans live on here." Midoriko informed them.

Miroku thought hard on what she said and he grit his teeth together while his right hand fisted. "I have request to make. I have partially seen what Lady Kagome has gone through and I know if she can make it then I can to. Is there any way you could change me into a demon so I may use my life to search for Lady Kagome? I know as a human I would never find her if this is true but she has sacrificed herself many times for us, this way I can ensure her safety. I don't think any of us could just pick up on our lives knowing she is out there struggling to survive in this Makai. So please, I will give up my humanity and what I have fought for my entire life if I could be given this chance to find her and fight along side her once more."

No one expected him to have such a request but Sango wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Midoriko a determined look. "I will too. I will give up the life we had wished for here to save Kagome. She is much more than just a friend, she is my comrade, my sister, my best friend. She was always there for us and forgiving when we had done wrong. I will give this life for a new one dedicated to finding Kagome." Sango glanced at Kohaku who wasn't very sure what to do or say or anything. "Kohaku, it is your choice what you do with your life. Naraku had taken away our lives as demon slayers and he had taken your memories more than once. Our relationship is that of a brother and sister. I hoped to have you in my life but I would never force this on you, I just hope you can make happy memories again some day."

InuYasha was looking at Rin. "What would happen to Rin with all of us gone? She has always followed my half brother and I never really understood why but I do understand that she does so willingly and would be alone without him. I'll stay a half demon but is there a chance for her to go to Makai human or also turned into a demon?" He faced Midoriko. "I can see it in the girl's heart that if Sesshoumaru was taken away then she would feel empty inside and I do not want my wish to ruin her life or Kohaku's."

Midoriko was a little shocked yes but she just smiled at them all. "I will still make the separation for a better future and if you are sure you would turn demon without regret to look for your lost friend the last guardian of the jewel then I would be glad to grant such a wish. It is up to you on what demon you become or if you choose to be a demon. InuYasha, I grant you longevity, you had been a protector to the last two guardians of the jewel and in the end you made the right choice by thinking of others and not of yourself like you once did. Kikyo, you had been lost in your heart but you have returned. What would you wish for your self?"

"I had only wanted to see the destruction of Naraku and it is tempting to keep on living a real life but all I really wish is for Kagome to hold our complete soul. Its time for InuYasha to move on with life and be happy that my soul will be safe with Kagome and I can rest in peace easier. I only want reassurance that she will receive my gifts I give to her."

Midoriko nodded her head and looked at the rest of them. "Any one else? Kohaku would you like your memories returned to you or have them come with time so you maybe deal with them easier?"

Kohaku blushed slightly. "If I can stay with my sister then I would be fine with gaining them over time. I owe my life to Kagome also so I will dedicate it to helping them find her."

She did one last sweep across them to see if any others would like to make a similar request. She could see none and took her farewell and granted there wish on her way to speak to Reikai. She had a short talk with the Prince who allowed her to grant the wish and within 5 years all demons will be forced to Makai and the barrier will be made stronger.

The rest of them gathered things that they might want to take with them. They told Kaede of the wish and all that happened. Kikyo was laid to rest peacefully with a smile on her face as her soul was taken to Makai by her soul collectors to be given to Kagome.

InuYasha was slowly making his way through this but remembered that they were doing this to save Kagome, that with her full soul she will have full access to her powers.

Youko walked to the field of moon flowers as he gazed at the moon in remembrance of Kagome. Shippo followed him there and sat down beside him, not fully sure why he came here but remembering the moon flower Kagome left behind in what was assumed to be her death.

"Youko, what about those villages she protected. Do you think we should tell them?" Shippo questioned.

Youko looked at the young kit that Kagome had raised as her own. With the possibility of her being alive in Makai it brought hope back into there hearts and Youko usually stayed in Makai. He was born there and lived there, he only visited here but when Kagome came in to his life, this was almost like his home. "We'll take a moon flower to each village and inform them that Kagome is lost and will not be able to return here. We will inform the healers of the demons being forced to the demon world and Kagome was forced there by Naraku. They shall receive the truth and nothing less and the moon flowers will be the memory of her."

The two of them stayed there that night while Kuronue and Daichi joined them. They discussed Shippo's upbringing in Kagome's absence so he may learn his powers as he grows. Daichi would be his main Sensei and they will mostly stay near her friends and he will spar with Kohaku and Rin if Sesshoumaru allows her to train.

The day came when the groups met up except Sesshoumaru's and they journeyed to the villages. The kids as expected had cried along with a few of the woman at the first village of the female healer. The healer shared her favorite memories of Kagome and they said they will plant another field of moon flowers in her name.

The next village of the old man he was delighted to see the group. He was sad and sat down holding his crying grandson of what had happened to Kagome in the end. The inu taichi shared stories with him like Kagome had once done and everyone else was just delighted to hear of their protector from before and after the events leading up to her disappearance. Akubi planted moon flowers where she had been injured and where she would play and sing songs and tell stories to them. Him and Shippo played with the other children till it was time to leave. The grandfather sent his thanks to the heavens that he was able to meet the group he heard of for so long.

The others decided they would stay in the titled Ningenkai till all the other demons were gone and then begin there search for there friend while Youko, Kuronue and the other thieves began it right away and would report back to them every so often. When the year was up they were all given there demon blood at high moon. The next four years were spent traveling and getting use to there new forms and powers, preparing for life in the other world as it was explained to them by Youko and Kuronue.

Time went by fast and soon they were saying there goodbyes to Kaede. InuYasha had other ideas and went to the god tree.

"Ms. Higurashi, if you're there I hope you will forgive me. Kagome fell victim to Naraku before we could destroy his heart and finish the wish. She is possibly still alive but not in this world. The demons are being moved to their own world and that is where we believe we can find her.

Some have already crossed to begin the search 5 years ago but no one has found any clues to where she might be. I had heard her speaking to you through the tree before she was gone again. The next day after she spoke to you she had almost lost her life. Her pieces of the jewel had saved her though we didn't find her for almost a whole month. While Naraku thought her dead she was able to regain her strength and destroy his body.

It was during my wish on the jewel that Naraku had sucked her into a portal to live in another hell. We believe it to be Makai, and we are all dedicating our lives to find her there. I stayed hanyou but the others changed to demons so we can look for her in Makai. Kaede is staying here as a human and will have a shrine constructed in her honor. Kikyo was laid to rest peacefully. She left us with a smile on her face knowing that Kagome's soul will soon be complete.

I hope you can forgive us that she is alone in a foreign world that only demons exist in. I will make sure with my lengthened life that I find a way for her to return to you in less then 500 years. Hopefully I can get her back to you within a few months from when she left that era. We will find her and do all it takes to return her home and hopefully through the years I will be able to find a way to give you updates on what is happening but I might not be able to get through the barrier. Some day Kagome will be back and I'll do my best to make sure that she doesn't have to continue to fight for life like she does now. I guess that is really all I can say, I just hope everything will work out alright so you don't have to suffer with losing your daughter."

Unknown to him, they were all gathered under the tree saying there prayers. It had only been about 5 days to them since they had last heard from Kagome but understood that time was moving much slower for them and possibly in a few months Kagome would be returned to them just in time for her birthday. They prayed every day at the tree for her safe return and although it was hard to really understand what has happened there, they knew that InuYasha would go to any length to save her from the turmoil she is in. They all prayed for her safety and the friends and allies she has made along the way.

So how was that chapter. Was the format better? Well tell me what kind of demon Kohaku should be, either a neko like his sister or maybe something different. Also, if you can give me more ideas for Daichi's powers, for the training then that would be great cuz that would take care of Shippo too then. I had thought of making Kohaku a panther or something you known like a ninja. If you remember the panther demon tribe in InuYasha, they sorta make me think of ninjas but I'm letting you guys decide on what Kohaku will be.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope people like my description of Makai but this is the pits of Makai remember. Its like hell where she is, demonic plants like what Youko uses and its a daily struggle down there. This will describe how far down Kagome is. The pits is like a giant crater that from up top you can't see anything down there and only demons with enhanced eye sight can see down there but still have troubles. I will go through the years she is stuck down there rather quickly and move on to the years she walks Makai looking for her friends as she receives news that the demons are now separate from the humans. I will put that in this story that she learned from a demon that had fallen down there that there are now three separate worlds. Wish me luck, this chapter may be entirely Kagome.

Chapter 3

"Damn I'm really bored. I tried everything to get this day moving faster but nothing has worked long enough. Jease I tried getting up that wall about ten times today but it just seems to mock me. Since when is there walls higher than skyscrapers? If this was a damn building then it would be way over a hundred stories, maybe like 200 or something. Eight tokyo towers or like 12 Goshinboku's or maybe even more, I can't tell. Its hard to even tell what is night and day but I figured it out by the moons and shadows."

She was lounging in the giant cherry blossom tree. She made it her home pretty much. Its the only place she can get some peace and shut eye while her plants kept the demons from attacking her. She even planted moon flowers at the base of the tree so she will always have seeds to it and then around those she planted normal roses and then her demonic and purifying roses to protect the normal ones and the tree.

So in total she figured she planted about 850-900 flowers down there since the trunk is so huge. She could fit a couple huts in it if she wanted but that would kill the tree and she would not do that. Her plants lived off of her youki and miko ki other wise they wouldn't survive since the tree sucked up all the moisture around it for 500 yards there is no normal plants unless they are demonic or she feeds them like her roses. The normal roses and moon flowers she did feed her self and she watered them about 3 times a day to keep them alive. She even got bored and made a bit of a moat around it so the tree will get its moisture mostly from there and not her roses and moon flowers. When it rained then the moisture would sink into the ground or make its way down to the moat.

She stretched and moved to lay on her stomach while her tail lay laizily to fall over her leg and onto the branch. Her hair kept getting longer and she would make more elaborate braids. It now went to the top of her thighs but if she were to take it out and straighten it then she was sure would go down to almost her knees. Her braid was jus limply laying across her back as she yawned and stretched once more fully prepared to nap.

She thought about the news she heard from a demon that unfortunate to fall down here. All demons were moved here to Makai. So she guessed that somewhere outside of this pit, Sesshoumaru, Youko, Kuronue, Shippo and the others were there. She felt sorry that Sango would have had to part from Kirara but she wasn't sure about InuYasha. She often wondered if Shippo was taken care of by Youko or Daichi or even what became of Rin. She figured she lives with Miroku and Sango and that her and Kohaku had become the best of friends.

"Sesshoumaru must be torn up that he was forced to leave her behind. I know he doesn't really show it but he does care for Rin a lot. Sorta like a father to a daughter I think. Well I guess that gets rid of my theory of Fluffy killing of Rin's suitors. It was fun to think about while it lasted but I guess that can't happen if they are in two separate worlds from each other.

"I wonder if Kagura still is crushing on Fluffy or maybe his bite and bark under all that fluff had scared her off. Lol, that would be pretty funny to see him as a giant fluff ball like a pooch after a high intensity hair dryer. Sorta like that kitten in that movie Oliver & Co.. Sesshy I'm sure would have a real big stick up his butt. I should have Shippo draw a picture of that sometime but if Sesshy ever saw it then I'm sure I would be roadkill." She laughed to her self. Yeah some people think she may have really lost it but this was how she went day to day just thinking outloud not talking to herself just think outloud as if there might be someone there to hear her. Maybe there is someone that listens, she doesn't know or care, she just preferred to be this way since there was no one to talk to for the time being.

Her days passed on like that for those 10 years and then for another 10 years and soon she was hearing more demons falling to usually there death. She heard all sorts of cutting remarks and blame put on her but she didn't care. They just found her different and a demon that also could purify them so she was a big threat to them and no one ever defeats her but the stupid ones would still go after her and usually meet there death run away. Most now kept there distance and didn't disturb her knowing that she was all powerful down there that none of them could kill her. So if they left her alone, she left them alone and that was the law down there and they wisened up and learned it.

Kagome though, would never kill a family with young ones, she would give them a good warning and tell them they have young ones to look after and she is the least of there worries. Eventually it was almost peaceful for her except for the ones that were new and still stupid and did not understand the way things worked down there but she didn't really blame but still defended her self.

That was her life for 20 years and she would often hope that maybe one of her friends would fall down here and then they could escape together but it never happened but its okay to have a fantasy like that. She had accepted she may be stuck down there for a very long time and maybe much longer than she had already spent.

So the years passed for her and she gained ground more and more and when she guessed it to be about 50 some years down there she worked her way up the wall trying the techniques of cliff climbers in her time with her makeshift tools and harness. She got to a spot where it was soft enough for her to break the rock and rested. This time she will make sure she got out and nothing was going to stop her from trying. She prepared for this day for too long and today would be they day she made it all the way.

How did you like that chapter? Told ya it would be Kagome mostly and they whole thing ended up as her. I didn't think I could write that much about her life from how she mainly spent it day to day but I did it! Keep feeding me those ideas on there attacks and stuff cuz in this next chapter Kagome is free to walk the lands of Makai, no more dark pit. 


	4. Chapter 4

So, when do I get some reviews on the attacks, I give you guys about 2 chapters till I need some of those ideas or mine will be really lame cuz they won't have a cool name it would just be like all my other fights, not cool. So yeah those youtube videos are pretty hot. If you don't check them out then you should and look up these characters like 'Kurama Loves Me Not' is a good one. I have had this song playing in my head and now I'm playing it finally, 'All good things come to an end' its a final fantasy one but yeah I'm mostly listening. Well I'm deciding what to put in this chapter. I guess this one will be of the others and most likely be short but I guess it will start out mysterious a little. I'll let you guess the people in the beginning.

Chapter 4

Dark, that is what it was and death and blood was on the wind but that was normal lately. The rumors were that of a demoness from the deepest pits of Makai has come to kill them all. Some ran away saying you will be eaten by plants or purified if you cross her path. A few believe it to be the wrath of the Kami's that have sent them a damned miko or a glorified demoness but one thing was clear. The demons of Makai were terrified to get any where close to where new rumors were spread. None described her because they feared even looking upon this rumored demoness. A few said as long as you don't look upon her then she will not see you and will move on but no one thought to seek of those who have seen this demoness. One demon did try to tell the others she only kills in defense but they thought him bewitched and he was killed.

All of this was spread like the plague across Makai though it did take about 5 years for it to make its way back. No description though was given of this demoness because those who claimed to have peaked on her were killed by other demons hoping she would not make her way there and kill them for finding out one had looked upon her.

Soon the rumors were starting up again by these curious ears and though others fled, he did not. He wished to see who could make such a stir and more importantly, if he knew this female that sounded so familiar. He watched a figure walking towards him after it just got done killing another demon that tried to attack him/her. The shadows seemed to aid it with keep the demon from being revealed. The shouts of war cries and 'its the demoness,' 'kill her,' were yelled. He watched the figure make a whip and killed the demons without breaking pace.

"Just my luck, I get stuck down there 50 years trying to get up here and find out what happened to everyone and every demon runs away or tries to kill me. They didn't even give me a chance to explain myself before they attacked. I didn't know they could be so suicidal. If I could, I would subdue them but that hasn't worked. Seems like the demons that do listen are killed anyways. I must be ugly or something if they avoid me like a damn plague. All these damn rumors about me are not even true, its like High School all over again."

A demon attacked her again and she sliced it with her sword and slumped down against a tree where the moon light hit. She purified the blood off her sword and looked up at the moon thinking. She closed her eyes and let her body rest for a few moments till she would be attacked again.

"I give myself a few more days at the least till I drop from exhaustion. This senseless killing hasn't stopped since I got out of the pit 5 years ago so I might as well go back. I made it out once I can do it again but if I stay up here any longer then I have no clue how I'm going to make it." 'Sigh.' She opened her eyes to show the world her beautiful saphire orbs that looked so desperately at one of the moons.

"I guess I'll just make my way back there and stay to recover and come back and travel the shadows for a while till the demons hopefully forget my aura or scent. It would be the best plan or I will never find out what happened to my friends after the wish and Naraku." She heard a rustle and soon an injured demon came out. It looked at her in aww and then terrified when it realized who she was. Soon it was pleading for its life. She looked back to the moon.

"I'm not going to kill you. All those rumors are false, I'm only looking for my friends but no one seems to listen these days. They see me for whats in my blood and attack or run away. Honestly I'm just another demoness who is trying survive while looking for her comrades or at least find out what happened to them."

She closed her eyes again and let her head fall to her knees as she brought them up to her chest. She wrapped her left arm under her head for extra support while the right hang limply still clutching the sword. The demon looked at her closely. The demon was a wolf of white furs. She brought her head up again and looked at the demon studying him as if she just thought of something.

"Wait! Are you from Ayame's wolf demon clan. You know, Ayame and Kouga. Kouga was a prince of the eastern moutain tribe and Ayame was in love with him. Please tell me you know who I am talking about!" The wolf demon nodded.

"OMG YES! I finally found someone that might know what happened! Please, call me by Kagome. I use to be the guardian of a powerful jewel, I was a miko but Naraku cursed me to be demon. I fought along side them in battle and after I defeated him we started to make a wish to rid of the jewel but Naraku's heart was still alive and he sucked me into a portal that made me fall down into the pit here in Makai." She was standing up and waving her arms wildly and twirling a little. "I'm saved!" She spread her arms out as she looked at the sky.

She looked at the demon who was starting to think her nuts and then she realized how much of an idiot she seemed right then and blushed. She immediately sat down facing the demon. "Well yeah I guess I looked like a fool there but going from having friends and allies all around you and then people trying to kill you for about 55 years, it can do a lot to a person. So when can you take me to them?"

The demon was still looking at her oddly. "I'm actually lost right now. I couldn't find my way back after battle and we still don't have an exact location so I'm not sure where they are." He watched her shining face sink down into a frown. She sat pretzle still holding her face in her left hand.

"Damn, then I'm still lost too. Well your injured so until we reach your comrades or you feel like you can sruvive on your own then you should stay here. Just don't go telling anyone about your discovery of me till you reach those two cuz it seems the others end up dead cuz the other demons think I bewitched them or something." The demon nodded. She patted the spot next to her. "Come on over here and sit. I'll watch over things while you rest up and as soon as you feel better we will begin tracking them down."

The wolf demon made his way towards her warily and finally sat up against the tree to rest. Things were peaceful and Kagome had a joy in her that spouted a new hope. She wasn't going to go back to the pits yet. She was going to find them and see what happened after all these years.

Wasn't that a nice chappie? Well yeah, I don't think I will let her get reunited with her friends just yet though. I know mean but I want people to really understand what she is going through and not just by a few battles, I want everyone to see the real hardships and loneliness she has gone since everyone was taken from her grasp. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay enough with the typing and talking and on with the story!

Chapter 5

Kagome rested her eyes a little until movement in the bushes and more wolf demons came out pointing their spears and various weapons at her. She looked at them and nudged the wolf demon awake getting a snort instead. She nudged him harder seeing them close in around her. She couldn't hurt them, no they were Kouga's and Ayame's troops. Finally the wolf demon woke and was quickly grabbed by another demon.

"Stay away from her, she will kill you, you are lucky she hadn't already you can follow the trail of blood death right up to her." A wolf demon said. Kagome went to stand but ended up having to dodge spears and jump into the tree. She heard the wolf demon that stayed with her plead to let her go and try to explain. Kagome tried to tell them too but they claimed her to be a trick of the enemy and kept attacking her. She had to flee in the end to save her life and she luckily got away with not too many wounds.

The wolf demon was taken to the pack leaders and wasn't allowed to speak till the others had already spoken telling lies that he was with the enemy. Kouga turned harsh eyes on the traitor. "Is this true that you have betrayed your comrades and was with the enemy?"

"No! Kouga please, she is not the enemy. They are the ones to blame. The demoness from the pits calls herself Kagome and told me about fighting by your side in the last battle against Naraku. She was sucked into the pits, please believe me, its the female kitsune miko you and Ayame spoke of. She tried to tell them who she was but they wouldn't listen and now her only chance of finding someone has been ruined by them!" Kouga heard Ayame run over. "You found Kagome!" She looked at the wolf demon, then Kouga with hope in her eyes. Kouga was speechless. His first love, his friend Kagome, the woman he had always wanted to spend his life with is alive. After 55 years of never finding a trace of her and it turns out those rumors were of her and now they made sense. The demons hated her because of her miko ki and thats why they were trying to kill the demoness and spread such rumors.

"Kagome, she's alive, after all this searching and it turns out she is the demoness behind those rumors." He whispered more to himself for assurance. He looked at Ayame and stared at her and nodded. "We must tell the others that she is alive. Ginta! Hakakku! I want you two and this demon to go back to where she was last seen and track her down. Kagome has returned to us, now we can tell the others of our findings."

The wolf demons were sent out to deliver the news and everyone was in shock but glad. Soon everyone had started following the rumors but they all died out. She had vanished once again and no one could find her. Their friend had fled to the shadows because she couldn't keep up with all the killing she needed to do in order to survive.

The demon that had watched that one fatefull night was beating himself up for not approaching her and only sticking to the shadows of the trees. Now he paid the price, she was gone again but this time they knew how to find her through rumors till they ran cold but he also knew she spoke of returning to the pits. He rushed off to report to their allies.

A year went by with no sign of her. They heard the news from the demon and a few went with Kirara to the pits but she was not found there. They did find the tree and flowers but no sign that she ever returned. All the heartache for their lost friend started again but this time they were assured that she had survived all those years and could do so again if needed.

Sorry but things need to be like this cuz she will rarely have a happy life in Makai through all the years. She will eventually get her time to relax more and not fight every day but thats in like a few more centuries. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay that last chap was 749 words and that is short so yea I will make it up to you guys. Trust me this will be a good chapter.

Chapter 6

Kagome had wandered onto some warring lands by accident. She didn't know there was a war going on there, she didn't think there wish for peace was only granted among the races. So after two whole weeks of trying flee she had been caught. Now she had her hands tied behind her back with two guards holding swords to neck while the Lord heard there reports and he instructed them to take her to the dungeons and lock her up till he found time to deal with her.

So now she was chained to the wall but the chains were not normal, they were designed for demons not humans and she couldn't get out of them. She had been down there for about three weeks and could hear the battle gain ground till they were fighting at the fort. During the weeks they tortured all of the prisoners and none were given food to eat. She felt so drained and weak as she listened to the battles above ground.

The demon lord made his way into the fort to kill the other lord. He searched and killed all that got in his way with his whip. He stood where the other lord should have been but he had fled the fort. He made his way around it looking for something. He wasn't sure what it could be that he was looking for but something was here and he was going to find it. He found a door leading to the dungeon and thought better of it and descended the steps to the dungeon. He could smell something familiar and tracked it down past all the other cells going through the dungeon till he stopped at one wooden door where he could look in. The scent was from there and as he looked in he only spotted a worn frail figure halfway convered in the shadows.

He melted the door with his acid and walked right up to the figure. It didn't look like they had eaten in weeks but this figure was familiar somehow. He knelt down lifted his hand to the chin of the demoness and raised it to see her saphire eyes peak through to look at him. His eyes widened as he looked at his once ally in this defeated state. He had never seen her like this and as he watched her look upon him he saw realization cross her face as she cracked a smile at him.

"I thought that wish was for peace but it looks like you still managed to find a battle. Unlucky for me to wander on battling lands and on the wrong side. I guess it a good thing they never found out we are allies from many years ago." She spoke softly in her unused voice trying to lighten the mood.

Sesshoumaru studied her and for once he was fighting down a smile. He never thought a defeated look suited her and even after being chained to these walls and surviving on her own for so long she did not give in and still smiled. He brought his whip out and destroyed the chains while he caught her weak form in his arms. (His arm grew back) He picked her up hearing her request to free the prisoners and grudgingly he complied and they were all set free of the there chains, if they made it out of there it was up to them. He carried her out of the fort and took her back to his on his cloud.

He spread the word that Kagome was found and would stay with him to regain strength. She recovered quickly and it was a fight for him to keep her in bed till she was fully recovered and in the end he won and that only made is ego bigger.

Once she was allowed to roam around he would often find himself sparring with her a couple times a day. He was surprized that he lost to her a few times in the beginning but soon made sure he dominated. The sparring was something they would look forward to and soon he thought about giving her a title under him. He was already thinking about making the kit captain of the guard if he continued to progress but now that his mother is back he might not feel as obligated to keep up his training. Soon things seemed a bit back to normal and Kagome was reunited with the kids.

He agreed that Youko is right. She is the closest some would ever get for respect because she did gain it. She was highly respected with him and he would enforce that others treated her the same way. The days of battling came again when the other lord made an attack on there castle but with her help he was able to defeat them quickly. He soon started sending her out on missions to spy on them enemy and learn the terrain. He had read her books that were left behind in that bag she carried around and learned a great deal from them and in return he showed her how to make more efficient battle plans and she became his best. All battle plans by the other generals were inspected by her and she journeyed around to make the changes to the maps and keep everything in order. The war would end soon and it was thanks to them that it was going to do so. He sent Kagome to a forest in the northern part to make interference with the other lords attack.

She walked the forest and was surprized she didn't remember it. After serving under Sesshoumaru for the last 6 years she couldn't believe she didn't remember this place. The air seemed much fresher but not just that, the plants were more at ease. There were even some demonic plants that she hadn't seen since the pits unless she was using one. She didn't want to destroy the calm here so she travelled a mile past the territory where she spent her time setting traps for the small band of the other lord's forces.

The ones that made it past her traps would either deal with her or be forced to retreat. She layed out her traps a day ahead and walked back to the forest studying it. She wore her normal Kimono but on the back she put the west's symbol. She had Sesshoumaru's navy colored cresenct moon placed on her Kimono to show the lands she served and over that she wore a silver cape with the same emblym on the back. She walked along the edge of the territory feeling the plants with her hands and letting the demonic ones feed off of her youki slightly.

She could feel the enemy gaining ground faster than she expected and made her way to a tree and watched them fall victim to her traps. She place a miko barrier around the ones that escaped and continued there advances. "What is the meaning of this demoness, let us out of this barrier!"

She jumped from spot on the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked till she was 20 ft from the barrier. "Maybe I should inform you that I serve under Lord Sesshoumaru. I do most of the battle plans or I look over the other different Generals battles plans and decided if they are acceptable or not. So you see, I proudly serve under your Lord's enemy. This is war and I really don't feel like letting you any further than this for my own personal reasons. So decided to either retreat or you can fight me. The barrier will only stand till you make your decision." She stated calmly.

They decided to attack so Kagome brought out her purifying white rose whip and killed them. She shook her head at the ashes. She turned and walked away back to the forest for another quick inspection before she went back to Sesshoumaru's.

Okay I brought Kagome back to everyone. Does anyone know who it was that was watching her from the shadows in that one chapter? Well I'll reveal it soon. Give me your best guess on whose territory she entered. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah so that territory was pretty easy to guess huh. good guess with jinenji though. think I should put him in this fic? well yeah I'm trying to find a way to end the war and then I will put Kagome in a position where she stays with the thieves but after she visits everyone else so yeah I'm going bring back a little blast from the past for our sweet little innocent kags! hehe Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7

A pair of eyes watched her since she entered the forest the first time. They had followed her until she returned back to his territory. The searched for any flaws or illusion on the figure but found none so he decided it was time he made his presence known to her.

He jumped down behind her and watched her spin around with sword in hand and he stealthily blocked. He watched her eyes widen and mouth open and close trying to form words till she dropped her sword and launched herself into his arms.

He enjoyed taking her smell in and couldn't help himself. He fisted his in her hair brought her to look up at him and he crashed his lips down on hers and delighted to gain entrance right away as he searched the warm cavern with his tongue and battled with hers. He could not taste any other male in there and that made him all the more happier. He pushed her up against a tree and felt her legs wrap around his waist as her hands fisted in his top above his chest.

They eventually made there way around his neck and playing with his silver hair. He released her mouth to breathe quickly before he was kissing her once more tightenging his hold around her afraid she may vanish again. He released her mouth once more and kissed her down the neck and making his way up slowly nipping the soft skin and giving softer nips on his way down and licked up over the teased skin feeling her shiver. He pulled away slightly and gave her one more kiss on the lips.

He watched the saphire orbs gaze at him. His gold eyes looked into those emotional eyes and watched them change shades as the emotions went through them. He could see that after all this time it was still her deep down or maybe just below the surface. He noticed the cresent moon upon her arrival into his territory and even if she didn't know whose territory it was, Sesshoumaru did. He did not receive word since she was found at the enemy lord's castle by Sesshoumaru. After that she was always gone when he went to Sesshoumaru's. She was always kept busy and hopefully as soon as this war was over he could get her to live with him and eventually he would begin to court her.

Everyone searched for her in his band of thieves but none could find her. They even went to the extent of checking different forts and castles they stole from when there was a rumor of some demoness but none of them were her. Fifty-six years she had been missing and it wasn't since the wolf demon found her after fifty-five years that they would have thought to check the rumors behind the demoness that killed all in her path. They never heard the rumors of her being able purify demons or they would have been the first ones there to check it out. They only learned there was a demoness at large and rumor was, all who looked upon her body were killed.

After all this time they had finally found her again and even though she had been in poor shape upon discovery, she came a long ways from that day but her spirit never broke. He had spoken to Sesshoumaru about how she was found and about the rumors that followed her and no one really had an answer to why they were started except for the wolf demon and Kagome who had both experienced how they just jumped to conclusions. He didn't care anymore, she was back and Naraku had been defeated, the jewel has vanished.

"You really know how to dissappear don't you?" he teased. She stared at him confused for a second before she grinned and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"My powers include manipulating the shadows and having two moons combine with darkness, then you should expect me to do well." she smirked at him, giving a playful tug to his silver ear. She watched as he gave hers a playful nip.

"So you done for the day or do you have to report back right away?" he asked really hoping she might just have the day off.

"I need to report back and see if I have anymore orders and if not I'm free, except for a dip in the hotsprings." She kissed him tugging on his top pulling him down to her. She could tell he was fantasizing something naughty but that is all it would be.

He looked down at the vixen he trapped between himself and a tree. He knew she was teasing him but that fantasy was too good to let go. He scented the air and just like he thought. A hotspring was nearby and all he could think of was acting that fantasy out. He got a devious look to him as he showed one fang in a toothy smirk. "Well I would have to say you got plenty of room in your schedule for a little catch up time."

Sry but if I entered the Lemon it would be a very long chapter, like 3 in 1 and i know you would love that but I still need to end the next chapter. So beware! A lemon lime (sry had to call it that, sounds like KoolAid lol) enters the next chappie. Kagome's attacks: the white rose is her purifying white whip, she has a black rose that turns carnivorous, yellow flower shoots out poison/acid(i go back and forth) thorns, the moon flower idk not sure if i want it to be deadly more like proof of who was there you know a reminder of her, she uses one hand for miko ki and the other for acid/youki but i have no name for either attack, she has poisonous spears she makes out of seed of bamboo and she made poisonous arrows out of bamboo that she keeps in her quiver. She can do attacks with claws using the acid/poison,youki, and miko ki. She will later on demonstrate her fangs where she and while sparring with Sesshoumaru he taught her the acid whip and then together they learned how to shoot it out like lightning from their claws, i'll call it acid lightning or something along those lines.  
Still need attacks for the others though! 


	8. Chapter 8

I really have some smart readers. Sorry that there hasn't been much typing going on, my upper left arm was very sore for some reason for the past 2/3 days so yeah I used a heating pad after I iced it and now it feels good enough that I can type more and hold my daughter. So yeah this chapter has been waiting since early morning to be posted and I want you to know there is nudity and interaction in it, I cut it off from the last chapter so it would a be together so it starts right away and I'll tell you when it ends for those that are going to skip it even though I don't know anyone who does.  
Chapter 8

Lemon Lime Warningsry just had to say it that way :)

Her eyes widened as a blush crossed her face and she didn't even see him move because the next second he was attacking her neck and massaging her thighs as he grinded into her with the beginning of his arousal. She let out a soft moan as he pushed himself up against that sensitive area. Next thing she couldn't feel a tree to her back but vines wrapping around them to keep her from moving away from him and he was running through the trees. When she smelled the aroma of the hotspring she knew just where this was going.

He knew he tricked her. She thought they would just have there fun against the tree but she was way off. She didn't even expect him to jump into the water right away and he loved it. She squeeked and clung to him closer until she realized it was just the reaction he was looking for and her kimono getting even tighter than it was already, she was not going to let him get away with this and he loved that. He undid the cape and let it float ontop the water while he worked on her kimono. He wondered if she noticed her shoes were off already.

She looked up into those calculating eyes. He was like a mastermind, he thought everything through thouroghly so he got the results he wanted in the end just like his stunt of jumping into the hotsprings first, getting them drenched so she would immediately seek his warmth and grab on to him. His hands ghosted over her skin from where had raised her kimono. She shivered from the touch trying to pull him closer as there gaze stayed lock on to eachother. His hands slipped inside her chinese dress and was undoing the buttons and ties. He slid it down her arms and threw it to the shore with her cape. He looked upon her frame, it was just how he remembered it and he loved that.

He began kissing down her neck while she worked on his robes. He was licking her pulse when she unwrapped her legs and brushed herself against his erecetion and caused him to groan. He felt her move down his frame with her hands and body and kiss his member and then she was under the water. When two hands came from behind him and tugged on the tie letting his pants went loose but they didn't stop to let him get out of them, they went straight to his erection while she pushed her flush body against his back.

He could feel her soft breasts as she kissed his skin making him moan as here hand worked up and down slowly at first and then she began picking up speed moving her hands up and down his large member as fast as she could enjoying his moans, enjoying that she was dominant but as soon as he cummed the tables had turned.

He grabbed one of her arms spun her in front of him and pushed her onto her knees while he pushed his cock into her mouth pumping in and out using his own hand to move up and down the length of his member, masturbating into her mouth. His other hand kept her head supported as it fisted into her loose hair. He kept moving in and out of her mouth keeping his dominance and was just about in extacy when he felt her being to play with his balls testing them out as she rubbed them delicately with her smooth fingers. He got fiercer and more aggressive with his movements as he reached his peak of this arousal and was soon pumping his seed deep down into her mouth.

He took his cock from her mouth and brought her up to give her a fierce kiss trying to keep his dominance over her but the more defiant she got, the more of an arousal he had. (END LEMON) He loved a challenge and her defiance was something he loved in her. It was just her nature to be defiant and independant, she is unique and there was no other like her. When he heard his name called in the distance he grunted and just kept his attentions on Kagome ignoring who ever was looking for him. She would get all his focus, he did not want there time together disturbed when he would be renewing his claim on her soon. (THEY ARE STILL NUDE THOUGH)  
When movement in the trees got his attention finally he grudgingly turned to see what was so important, pissed off that his time with Kagome was being spoiled. He looked up there to see Kuronue smirking down at him. He had Kagome shielded by his body but didn't care much now since it was only his partner. He knew she was embaressed right now and didn't know it was only Kurnonue so he had a small smirk playing on his lips as his eyes turned back to the vixen he kept anchored to him.

"So who is the lucky female to actually gain these attentions from you?" Kuronue asked not able to see anything but black hair and ears. Ever since they met Kagome, Youko would only have a quick fuck with a random female and be done with it, none were good enough to have this attention except Kagome. Youko turned and spun her around crossing his arms lazily across her abdomen while her face was stained red while she tried to cover her breast.

Kuronue jumped down stretched out on his stomach lazily looking at her with a lazy smirk as he propped up his elbows to rest his head. "We meet again Kagome but I can't help but notice you ended up naked the first time I saw you." He really thought the water might start boiling with the degree of anger and embaressment that crossed her face and radiated in her aura but she didn't expect Youko to push her up to Kuronue. "Eek!" she squeeked.

Kuronue looked over her prone form licking his lips. "Too bad I got business to attend to Kagome or you would be writhing with pleasure under one of us while the other occupied another area of your body. I would like to play again soon though, its been way too long." He grabbed her chin and give her a quick kiss. "Either way I'm glad to see you back and in good health. You know Youko, I have heard of a hard to reach jewel that would take a flexible body to get to it. Kagome should join us again on another thieving mission, she got the Oreun eye the last time without even need of our help." Kagome forgot that she was nude for the time being and looked between the two but not seeing anything give away what Youko was feeling.

"I would have to speak to Sesshoumaru about that first, she serves under him. I was starting to wonder who set up all those battle plans. Before she began doing that they were usually losing men unless Sesshoumaru went with them. She's the best he has so I doubt while they are at war he would let us take her when she is already loaded up with orders." Youko reminded Kuonue as he pointed to the crest on her clothes that clearly stated she served and was protected by Sesshoumaru.

Kuronue was thinking for a while when he perked up. "Who is this other Lord you are battling? I have an idea to end this war." He grinned at his thinking. He wanted to have her back with them as soon as possible and if it meant getting involved slightly with this war then why not, most the lords wanted them dead anyways.

The only one they didn't steal from was Sesshoumaru and they already have free roam over his lands inside and out of his fort and castle so there was no thrill. Sesshoumaru was smart like that but he also didn't care for valuables like the other lords, only power and conquest. Oh yes he has valuables, he has them locked up with the family jewels and they were old but there was a spell placed on the room that only those in the family and bloodline or marked as one of their own can enter the room. It was an ancient spell from when his father and mother ruled in their younger days to protect it from thieves like them. So its the one place they wouldn't be able to get to and the rest is in the castle and if anyone suspicious was spotted, he and his top generals dealt with them personally and if they got away, he has assassins at his disposal.

Kagome looked at him curiously feeling Youko approach and rest his chin on her head while his arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck. "He goes by Lord Taj, but are you sure you want to get involved?" She saw the smirk that crossed Kuronue's face as he began to chuckle at his genius idea.

"I need to go attend to business but I will see you both in the morning at Sesshoumaru's to discuss the plan. Don't worry too much Kagome, most the Lords want us dead anyways so it wouldn't hurt to get involved, not when I got a way to humiliate, rob and kill the lord, thus ending the war. Lord Taj is a favorite to rob so don't worry, he knows us all too well." He got up and waved as he took off going to what ever business he had.

She gave Youko a questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders before kissing her again going back to where they left off.

Sry didn't feel like going through another lemon but I will continue there little alone time in the next chapter but this will show Youko's more sensitive side more than anything to reveal his emotions for Kagome though he never really says it. All he understands is that he wants her to be his mate someday. He doesn't really understand the concept of love until Shuichi. So yeah, I'm also working on the story after this one and a BanKag one that I randomely named Lonely just to save it but I think I will keep the title. well let me eat and begin the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to add on to this chapter and show how much Sesshoumaru has begun to soften towards those closest to him. You will see this side of Sesshoumaru more in the next story but for now you will get to view something that him and Kagome either dislike/afraid of.

Chapter 9

Kagome lay across a boulder at the hotspring on her stomach while Youko sat next to her dragging the back of his pointer fingers claw across the soft skin. He made circles and made her shiver when he dragged it up her spine.

Her tail swished back and forth contently as she rested her head on her forarms. Youko bent down and kissed her neck going across it lightly sucking and giving it a lick here and there. He lay down with his head on her back, thinking to himself till he smirked. He placed him self over her legs and dipped his head down to just above her tail and crawled his way up her back licking her spine the entire way seeing the goosebumps form and the involuntary shivers. Kagome swatted him playfully on the nose a grin playing on her lips.

He made quick lick upwards in the middle of her spine and watch her shiver again. She tried to rub the goosebumps away. He draped himself over her back feeling her accept his warmth as moved his arms to cover hers. He rested his head on top of hers and let them just rest for a while and soon she was cuddled up into his chest on there sides.

He looked at the fire they made to dry their clothing and then closed his own eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber holding and equally sleeping Kagome in his arms. He never felt so at peace in his life till right then. He was content, happy, relaxed and he wasn't alone, he was holding his lover in his arms after they enjoyed themselves at the hotsprings that day after being apart for an estimate of 62 years.

He dreamed about his future with her. Their kits running around playing in a meadow chasing after different critters and insects while Kagome sat in grass pregnant with their fifth kit and he stood proudly next to her. He would dream of seeing his kits playing pranks on Kuronue, Yomi and others. InuYasha being 'sat' by Kagome while one of his kits pointed at him in the crater and laughed. He had many dreams of having kits running around and he would always be standing proudly in the background with a pregnant Kagome.

He stirred from his sleep and felt Kagome snuggle into him a little more. He used one of his hands to play with her ear and heard the beginning of purr and soon it was a constant soft purr. He loved everything about her and couldn't help it but he wanted to know more. He wanted to know her world, where she came from, all the things she knew, where her family lived. He wanted to know her inside out.

He nuzzled into her neck listening to her soft breathing and steady heart beat. Her mouth was slightly open and he always thought that was adorable. He kissed her neck and began licking and sucking on the pulse. He gently nipped her skin as he slowly and gently lay her on her back using a vine to grab her dried and warm cape so he could wrap her up in it. He then got up and got dressed and fed the fire. He returned to his spot next to Kagome and curled her form into his. He let her rest as he thought about the events to come and how he would go about getting her to live with him.

He was about to fall asleep when he caught movement in front of him. He cracked open an eye slightly and watched Kuronue and Yomi appear from the underbrush. Yomi seemed a bit surprized to see what he has been doing while Kuronue gave him a knowing smirk. "See, I told you he has been sleeping at the hotsprings with Kagome."

Yomi through him a questioning look. "She must be the first femal that you don't turn away after a good round and the first one you haven't screwed. Is it because of Sesshoumaru or is there a deeper meaning to this love affair where you don't screw the female?" Yomi seemed quite serious but yet he also looked like he could start laughing at the same time.

Youko stretched slightly. "She my intended and I can't mate her or get her pregnant with my kits until she is done serving under Sesshoumaru or atleast till this war between him and Lord Taj is over. I was orginally going to wait until after Naraku's defeat but things didn't go according to plan." He explained. He didn't have to but Kuronue is his partner and Yomi his 2nd in command. "By the way, she will be moving in with us soon, inform the men she is off limits."

Kuronue chuckled, "I'm sure you have spoken to Kagome about this or even Sesshoumaru. I doubt she will be that easy to get her to move away from those kids and in with a bunch of thieves who are all men and only bring woman around to screw them. Yes she will just love that idea, and that she doesn't even know or understand what we have been doing since the beginning or what your continuous advances mean." He was laughing with Yomi until Youko's glare started to shut them up.

"Sesshoumaru does know what I intend to do and he will let no other demon near her outside of business. He has been ensuring that no other demon, including InuYasha, begin to court her. She will be treated with the highest respect from me and she needs someone more powerful and dominating unlike his generals and the others that have tried to get her attention. I will eventually be the one she craves for and none of those other fools that seek her for power."

"What are you going to do until then? Smother her with your attentions or kill every male that approaches her?" Yomi joked. "Or possibly lock her up with your treasures until she begs to be let out." They all shared a laugh there.

Kuronue jumped in. "No he's going to become her sex slave in exchange for her attentions and follow her around like a lost puppy. He'll crawl onto her lap and massage her feet. Lick her ass clean until it shines and he will be feeding her by the mouth." Youko raised and eyebrow.

"Sounds to me that someone has been having quite the fantasies. I'm starting to wonder if he still has his manhood attached." Yomi and him laughed while Kuronue scowled at him. Kuronue walked up to Kagome and noticed her twitching ears and began massaging them. She let out a content sigh and he smirked.

"Looks like someone has a weak spot. She sure does sleep soundly for being one of Sesshoumaru's best and sruviving on her own. I wish she would teach me how to sleep like that." Yomi remarked as he watched her head tilt into the massage.

"How did she survive all that time alone down in the pits? She then survived 5 years of false rumors and 1 more year living in the shadows till she wandered into the war zone and got captured after 2 wks. She sure can take care of herself when she knows no one else will be there to save her." Kuronue kept looking at her relaxed form as she fell deeper into slumber. "Well as soon as she gets up we should take off to Sesshoumaru's and setup the plan to end the war."

Youko and Yomi exchanged glances with a hidden message. "The men brought woman back tonight, they are taken care of till we all return." Youko accepted that and then got up to get her clothes and she cuddled into the cape more for warmth and then began to wake a minute later.

She rubbed her eyes with a cute yawn and stretched while she sat up holding the cape and then blushed at seeing there company. Youko sneaked behind her and gave her ear a nip while he pulled her back into his chest. "We need to get to Sesshoumaru's before he thinks those fools actually defeated you or he thinks that we are doing other activities." They watched the blush turn full red as she scowled at Youko. They turned there backs for her to get dressed.

They put out the fire and took off to Sesshoumaru's trying to get there before it got dark outside and more demons would be out. They made it there in good time and they found Sesshoumaru pacing the halls. He looked irked at first till he noticed who Kagome brought back. He gave her a scroll which she read right away and then dropped it like it was poisonous. The others being curious picked it up and read it.

"Its just the Suitors Ball, nothing that bad." Kuronue shrugged his shoulders trying to figure out why those two would act like this. He looked at Youko and Yomi and they seemed to be confused as well. Kuronue grabbed the scroll and looked at it again and then unfolded it more and it had a small list of the highest ranking demons and demonesses that are not mated and on the top of the two columns were Sesshoumaru and Kagome's name. Surprizingly their names were not far from Sesshoumaru's, Youko's was right after him. About 15 demons and demonesses were listed in each column and a few being their allies like Daichi.

Kagome caught glimpse of Shippo and Daichi. She sprinted to them and was asking for the most recent orders or more like demanding for them. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and dragged her away from the two slightly in shock demons.

"Stop being foolish. Your supposed to be my best commanding general and running away from events like this are going to make us look bad. We are in war, they can't expect us to leave the fort unarmed. Your getting fitted for a kimono either way and if we end this war before hand then we will be going, no excuses." Sesshoumaru finally let her go when he got back the guys, Daichi and Shippo in tow looking at Kagome's pouting face as she stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru's back he just happened to be glancing at her over his shoulder. "Do you want to keep that tongue or grow a new one, its your choice."

She crossed her arms and sat there pouting. Shippo and Daichi took a glance at the scroll and tried to flee but they were caught by Sessoumaru and Youko. They joined Kagome who stood up and was trying to burn the scroll with her glare. Rin and InuYasha decided to enter at that point to see the three pouting kitsunes and the other four along with the scroll in Kuronue's hands. They looked over the situation carefully to see what could possibly be going on.

"What are you three moping for?" He noticed Sesshoumaru seemed unpleased also but he atleast kept himself in a more regal form rather than the three kitsunes who were really placing shame to themselves.

"Suitors Ball is approaching." Sesshoumaru said and watched Rin grab hold of InuYasha as he tried to run away also. "Maybe you four could learn to be more dignified about these matters at hand. Kagome, follow, I have another battle briefing to go through. The rest of you, make yourselves comfortable, your being fitted also in the morning."

I bet you guys didn't expect them to have a phobia of the suitors ball. Its a ball obiously and its for people of high ranking to be shown their possible suitors so they may carry on there bloodline. So yeah I started the next chap but I got more stuff to get done today like leaving in the next hour to head to the doctors. Cali gets her shots today and then I get to see my good buddy darren who is like a brother to me and he is back from training in the marines. So yeah, I'll get the next chapter up probably by 6pm central time. its 8:18 am right now so give me about 10 hours, oh yeah I'm adding attacks to Kagome's sword, made by Totosai forged from her fang so it holds miko ki and youki. well gotta get ready. 


	10. Chapter 10

So Kagome is going back into battle and the war is finally ending. What will happen when Kagome goes into battle?

Chapter 10

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru and into his study and was soon headed to the kitchen while she inspected her sword. They heard the troops outside gathering as she came back from eating. She gave a quick bow and left, you could hear her barking out orders to the troops and speaking with the generals. They left heading Northeast while Kagome ran threw the castle to the armory.

InuYasha poked his head in with Shippo. "How long will you be gone this time?"

They watched her put on her breast plate and strap it to the back plate. Then the shoulder guard and the arm guards. The armor was silver with swirls of purple on it and the crescent moon on the back. She began redoing her hair in the braid while she talked. "It should be a quick battle if all goes well. The war should be over soon, I have stopped this mornings attack of about 30 warriors and 1 general. I should be going up against Hayato the falcon demon."

InuYasha stomped into the room. "Isn't he a rank higher than you in power?" She nodded. "Then why are you battling him, Sesshoumaru should be doing it, hell send one of those other dudes like Youko, he has nine tails."

She shook her head. "This is my battle InuYasha. I'm the next in rank after Sesshoumaru in his lands. This is not Youko's battle, anyways, Kuronue has a plan to end the war so you will stay here and listen in for me. I need you to be my eyes and ears here while I'm gone. I will be fine, its night and I have two moons here for power and the shadows of the night to aid me. Just wait for my return please. I should be back within a few days. Now, I must leave." She made her way past InuYasha then Shippo grabbing her headress and left, heading to the front.

She put the headress on while braiding the beads and silk pieces to her braid and the rest free flowing while the front was clipped into her hair as the metal strips went down the sides of her head and the top was similar to a tiara but not as delicate and had beads going from the front of the tiara to the back. She left the castle going through the fort and making her way to the front where Sesshoumaru awaited her.

"When you get back then we shall fit you into the gown for the ball. If I have to attend such an event then you shall share the humiliation." She scowled at him and nodded. She checked that her sword was secure and sash tight around her slim waist. She bowed to Sesshoumaru and left before Youko or anyone else could object to her leaving.

Youko walked out hoping to see what has Kagome in a rush and watched her depart dressed in battle gear. He looked at Sesshoumaru who was still looking into the forest she dissappeared in. "Where is she going?"

"To battle Hayato. If she defeats him then we will be able to storm Lord Taj's castle and win the war. If she suffers defeat then depending on the circumstances we may or may not be on the defensive." He waited to let Youko figure out his hidden message while he place a hand on Tenseiga.

"You mean, if she survives but is defeated we will be waiting on her wounds to heal and be on the defensive. If she dies then we will be on the offensive still because you will just bring her back to life with Tenseiga." He stated. "Kuronue has an idea to end the war. We can enforce it right after this battle before they can find more demons."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left to go back to his study and listen to the new battle plan. He would have to take Kagome's spot in accepting or declining the plan since she will be away. He figured those two would not be very happy that she is fighting battles all the time even though there was a wish for peace. That wish stayed in Ningenkai and shortened itself in Makai.

Kagome was jumping through trees like a blur cathing up to the army and the general she put in charge. She knew that it would be foolish for her to battle Hayato but she has been up against other strong enemies including back in the day against Sesshoumaru, and she survived all of the encounters. She has made it this far, having one more battle where the enemy is stronger than yourself would not be much of a difference to her. She closed in on the army of warriors and they stopped like she had ordered. She went ahead of them and looked at the enemies forces just over the next hill.

She pushed them on to the top of the hill and watched as Hayato prepared for the attack and she sent command to charge. Her and Hayato were both watching the attacks both pleased and made there way away from the battling warriors about a thousand on both sides.

"I see you decided to show yourself today. You have been eliminating our forces by yourself and I'm sure those attacks were designed by you, were they not. You could join our forces Kagome, I wouldn't have to make you suffer the humiliation of defeat in this battle." Hayato suggested as he gave her a quick scan with a wicked smile. "Sesshoumaru shouldn't have his best female out battling his war when he could have you warming the bed instead. I know Lord Taj would love to sweeten the war by having you as a prize. I should have known that when he retreated from his castle 6 years ago, that you would have been of value to take you with us. I should have known you were the one Sesshoumaru had been searching for since he arrived in Makai with his allies and half brother."

She looked at him disgusted. "As if, the second you would have taken those chains off I would most likely have purified you. I would never serve against Sesshoumaru, my friends, family and allies. Scratch that, they are my family and no one could ever force me to go against them and not under demons like you."

She pulled out her sword while he did the same. They were fighting on barren ground except for the stalks of land the looked like columns.(do you know what i'm talking about, those things where its a flat circular shape up top and then a narrow mound of rock like a trunk of a tree. I have no idea what they are called but its YYH, so yeah its like the episode Yusuke turned demon) They charged at each other at the same time dodging blows and clashing swords as they kicked up dust. Soon a dust cloud formed and they broke apart leave 200 ft between them. Kagome held her sword horizontal and sent a pink blast at Hayato who countered it with his green youki.

The power generating from the blasts was getting larger and larger as they kept trying to dominate one another. She fed her miko ki into the attack purifying his energy but soon the attacks broke through eachother and they were both hit with the others blast. Kagome flew into one of the columns while Hayato was sent into the forest still trying to fight the miko ki with a barrier. He deflected attack with his sword finally and sped after Kagome where they met with sword using any dirty trick while the swords were at a lock. He brought his left arm back and went to punch Kagome who ducked and try to sweep his feet from under him, the pink energy from her blade and the green swirling around his had an unnatural wind blowing while blue sparks picked up between the blades. The winds strength picked up and Kagome and Hayato grabbed there swords with both hands. A blue twister formed from the sparks and reached towards the skies getting wider as it reached its height. The pink swirling horizontally outwards and the green dancing around them. They were both reaching their own peaks but Kagomes was coming much faster than his. She fed in her demonic energy using a barrier between it and her miko ki so they don't fight eachother but more like fly and swirl around each other.

The power radiating from that area stopped the battle not far away as everyone watched it blow sending them flying away from it with a great amount of force. When the warriors were getting up rubbing there sores the powers were gone. Many eyes were still wide and some still flinching from the miko ki.

At Sesshoumaru's castle they got a view of the unnatural twister and Shippo tried to flee to his adopted mothers aid but he was held solid along with Rin and InuYasha. When the blow was gone the couldn't detect either aura and Youko's teeth grinded together and Sesshoumaru narrowed his focus hoping for at least a spark from Kagome. There was nothing. He bowed his head slightly and flexed his fist and turned around towards his army. "Move out! We storm the castle Hayato is disposed of."They all took off to the enemy castle.

InuYasha spoke up. "If Hayato survived the blow, what would he do if he found Kagome? Isn't he known for his lust and raping woman?" He questioned Sesshoumaru.

"Yes he is and Kagome knows that. This is why she wished to continue her battle with Hayato so she can bring justice to the woman he has forced himself on."

Hayato woke up to find his warriors gathered around him as his leading general stepped forward to help him back to the castle. They made it back in good time but the opposing aura's were gaining ground. They heard Kagome's warriors breaching the walls. They were still in the entrance hall when the doors blasted open to three demons and worn out beaten up one being Kagome. Lord Taj entered from another door way.

"Hayato, dispose her, she can barely stand." Lord Taj ordered as he looked at the battered demoness miko.

Kagome held herself up by her sword and spoke to the two warriors holding the doors open. "Storm the castle, Lord Sesshoumaru has arrived and I have completed what needed to be done." She looked at Lord Taj. "Your fight to the death with m'lord has come. I merely needed to clear the way and weaken Hayato so he would not have any nuisances in the way like you running away from a fight like you did six years ago. Coward. Its like Naraku, doing whatever it takes to save himself while everyone else suffers. I will let you know that he was defeated and like an idiot he thought sending me to the pits of Makai would kill me or taint me. Neither has happened, and you will not flee this time because Lord Sesshoumaru is already here."

Just then he appeared behind her while Youko, Yomi and Kuronue with their thieves came from other parts of the castle with full bags swung over there shoulders grinning at Lord Taj. He looked around him not seeing a way out of this. He saw Hayato shove the general away and stand on his own. He drew his sword pointing it at Kagome who also stood upon her own feet still clutching her sword with a death grip. Youko stepped forward and she shook her head.

"GUARDS ATTACK!" His guards and warriors fled into the castle and Kagome and Hayato were at it again tearing up the castle while Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin.

"Fight your own battles, don't cower in fear, have you no pride in yourself?" Sesshoumaru snarled. Youko and the rest of them took care of the guards while Lord Taj drew his own staff with a chained scythe attached at one end.

The castle began to fall apart all around them and Hayato fled to the safety of the outside. Kagome chased him into the forest, her domain, he cannot move as easily in here. She stalked around in the forest sheathing her sword. She barely dodged an attack, it catching on her cape. Hayato jumped from the trees and punched her hard in the stomach. Blood flew from her mouth as her eyes widened a choked gasp escaping her. She grit her teeth and sunk her claws into his side bringing the poison into her claws.

He smacked her as he had her pinned underneath him. He reached back pulling a light brown feather from his wings. He blew on the feather and it flashed a bright white blinding Kagome and when it finished her hands were being held down by an invisible force while the bright light hovered over her. She watched him smirk above her. Her eyes widened even more and she tried to put up a fight but her arms would not respond in the slightest. She used her legs to kick him in the gut sending him into a nearby tree where the vines began to restrain him. He ripped them apart and lunged onto Kagome punching her in the gut and then the cheek.

She squeezed her thighs together while he pried them apart with his strength. "Youko should have taken you for his own when he had the chance and the same for the others. If they won't take the chance then their lost will be my gain and I will enjoy every ounce of pleasure I get from you."

Youko was still battling when he caught the scream from Kagome coming from the forest. He stopped and stood tall looking in the direction of the forest. Sesshoumaru approached him and whipped the blood from his blade and sheathed it. He took a sniff of the scent on the wind while his eyes narrowed. He wasted no time in leaving the battle with the others in tow. Sango appeared with Miroku and Kirara still wearing there normal clothes. They followed after them into the forest where they could smell Kagome's blood. Kohaku landed on a tree branch where a puddle of her blood lay but it was different smelling than the other blood.

Hayato came out from the underbrush licking his bloody claws while his fangs also dripped of blood. He looked at the group with his yellow eyes. "She tastes good. Too bad for you guys, she would have been good for warming your beds but now she won't be doing that. Females exist to pleasure men, not fight your battles and I'm quite sure she has no learned that lesson. She just has a few more areas that need to be broken and she will then be obedient to me and wait for me every night. I wonder what kitsune and falcon would be like for breeding. I only have 9 months to wait until my mate gives birth to my offspring." He grinned.

Youko's eyes glowed red while Sesshoumaru also was beginning to lose it to his beast. The others shook with their fury and Sango released Hirakotsu at him as she screamed her anger. He dodged the attack and looked Sango up and down while tasting the blood on his lips. "Kagome has already learned her lesson but perhaps that lesson has not been taught to you yet." Miroku stood in front of Sango glaring at the demon.

"Where is Lady Kagome, what have done with her?" His eyes hard and furious as he watched this demon continue to savour her blood one clawed finger at a time. Miroku gave a disgusted face and moved to uncover his prayer beads if needed.

"She ran away but I will find her soon. She can flee all she wants but I will find her soon and when I do, she will learn that the male dominates the female and all she will do is a womans work. She will have to give in some day." He gave one last smirk and disappeared.

Youko's eyes still glowing red and his fangs slightly lengthened he took off in search of Kagome. He headed to the last place most would go but for her she live there for over five decades. He made his ways to the pits and without stopping he jumped in and when he neared the ground he grew a butterfly looking plant from his back. He looked around down there noticing a lot of similar plants to his own.

Once he reached an area of similar roses and moon flowers surround a giant Sakura tree, he caught her scent. He looked up at the top of the trunk and began his way up. He landed on a branch and saw a bloodied figure huddled at the base of the limbs. He caught the scent of salt and narrowed his eyes. He jumped down to her and looked at all the bite and claw marks he gave her.

He kneeled down her back facing her. He watched as her teary blue eyes opened a little to look at him, noticing that his eyes were that glowing red. She watched him wearily before closing her eyes and curling into herself even more as she lay in the fetal position.

Youko reached his left hand out and set it on her upper arm. He lay down behind her, pulling her to him while he tried to comfort her while licking her wound and the blood on her. It wasn't long till she turned over and buried her face into his chest. His arms tightened around her and he let her stay there while she cried in pain both emotional and physical while the blood still slighly leaked from between her legs.

She fell asleep in his arms while he continued to clean her wounds and then he growled seeing the mating mark. His demonic blood and instincts still in main control provoked him to snarl at it. He went to the opposite side and was sucking and lightly nipping the crook of her neck, leaving his own love bite as a promise that she will be his. All he has to do is kill the male who trespassed and violated his female.

Sry but I decided to add that to the story to spice things up a bit. Otherwise him and Kagome would have been together a lot sooner than I wanted them to be. Well yeah I gave you extra cuz I went to sleep after I got my baby calmed down. She was very upset after her shots so the whole days events really drained me out. Well, I'm going to take a nap before she wakes up and then I'll continue with writing Chapter 11 and kill that piece of scum Hayato. I don't like rape scenes and didn't want to offend anyone cuz I myself am sensitive to the subject so I didn't write it and I will never write one. So hope the chapter went great! 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay its time for the story again. If you want to see similar sword attacks then watch the fighting scenes between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru in I think the third movie. 3 swords 2 son, with S'ounga. The twister is of my own creation and the powers trying to dominate eachother is something I remember from DBZ as a kid.

Chapter 11

Youko rested his eyes and once he woke he found Kagome sleeping in his arms less tense from before when she felt so insecure. His eyes went back to normal as he looked back down at her. Many of her wounds were sealing up and almost closed but some wounds would take much longer and are not physical. Her letting him this close to her showed how much she trusted him to watch out for and would help her to move past this. He looked into the surrounding darkness making sure to use his plants to ensure there was no danger waiting in the darkness like Hayato possibly.

The thought of Hayato getting to Kagome made his eyes glow ominously red as his demonic blood boiled in his veins. Thinking about bringing her to his home, the hideout of his band of thieves would not do her good. She should most likely stay within close range of her friend Sango to help heal her in ways he cannot. He would just have to see how she is fairing once she awakes and knowing her she would most likely gain her stubborness and try to seem like everything is alright until she is alone or until her female friend could get her to open up.

He didn't like the way things turned out to be but he couldn't change it by dwelling, he could only deal with it and help her to move on so they can share their future together like his dreams wished it to be. He perked up a bit as he felt a powerful aura make its way to them directly and he let out a growl in warning till he noticed it was just Sesshoumaru. Youko sat up, bringing Kagome with him as she moved around to get comfy again and then she was sleeping soundly once again.

Sesshoumaru watched her closely and could make it the distressed signs on her face and in her aura. He knew that Youko had become strongly protective of her after the first time she was thought dead. That is why he allowed him to continue to pursue her even though he knew of his many nightly affairs with other woman or more like his many one night pleasures but his breed was the reason. They liked to be passionate, never liked to be alone for very long and their many sly and cunning ways. It was their nature to be like this and it seemed like it was still sinking into Kagome. Even as a human she always liked to be surrounded by her friends and a kitsune nature would strenghen that but how did she make it alone for so long and what will she do now? Will she distance her self or will she try to be around others all the more and soak in Youko's attention like the rays of the sun?

He looked around the perimeter sensing out the closest demons and feeling for their allies aura's and hopefully the female, Sango. A male wouldn't understand this pain and the closest any of them would be was Sango who was about the same age as her. Rin was too young still and he was sure Kagome would not approve of her knowing about these hardships when she was already inflicted others at a young age. Not finding any of the auras he settled down on one of the larde limbs stretching his left leg out and draping his arm over his bent right knee.

They watched out for any danger like that while Kagome splept on, taking full advantage to this feeling of a like a security blanket being draped around her body. Youko cleaned any blood off of her that he could reach without disturbing her too much. He looked around the place she had called home for 50 +years while in the pits of Makai. It was dark and would be blinding to those of human eyesight.

The time slipped on by until they felt a foreboding aura that made there eyes bleed red as they felt it close in. The demon landed on some branches above them feeling quite proud of himself as he looked upon Kagome who was still marked his and will be till he was killed off. A mating without bond would not last into the afterlife or the netherworld. He could kill him and the mark would be erased and she would be free for the taking.

The auras of Sango, her feline companion and her soon-to-be-mate, Miroku. They landed and Kirara's roar woke Kagome from her slumber and into the world and insecurity she escaped from for the endless hours of her sleep. She had to wake to seeing Hayato leering down at her while Youko growled posessively and Sesshoumaru stood between them with his hand on Toukijin should he need it.

Youko gave her a soft kiss on her cheek as she stared almost blankly at Hayato if it wasn't for her grip and narrowed eyes. She was trying to be strong and show he can not scare her and did not wish to be weak in front of them but he knew she was waiting to release a damn once she was alone and thats when he will be there to show her how much he cares for her.

He stood up and looked at Sango quickly before stepping forward to join Sesshoumaru, both locking onto their cold unfeeling gaze they pinned him with. Sango rushed to Kagome's side and held close giving her the comfort and security she needed.

Youko reached into his hair and pulled out a rose and transformed it into a whip as he took careful, precice steps but no one would know that he was doing so unless you knew him well enough. He took about 7 steps and jumped on to a branch while keeping his eyes solely locked on to Hayato's figure determining his tactics and skills.

"You have something that belongs to me Youko Kurama. I didn't know you stole women from their mates or I would have locked her up like the valuables you steal." Hayato stated, enjoying the anger and deadly calm it brought Youko to. He knew what Kagome meant to him and knew he had violated his intended mate and marked her as his.

"I believe, for once, I am not the theif but the one stolen from. I do not take kindly to having my property taken from me or especially those under my protection. The only way for me to have her again by Demon Rights would be to kill you. You have no bond with this female, so your mark on her will be gone and you will pay for your deeds." His eyes glowed red again and he jumped forward with his whip in hand and in much better condition than Hayato who still suffered from the earlier battles with Kagome.

His whip connected with flesh on the right arm before Hayato brought his sword out to block it. Youko being a nine tail was stronger than Kagome by 3 tails and Hayato was just above her with Youko still 2 above. He didn't rush killing him, more so he enjoyed watching his blood sprout from every new wound he created. He caugh the left cheek while they did their battle dance from limb to limb around the tree.

Kagome was still a bit in shock from the confession of Youko. She didn't think she might mean more than a rendezvous and by the way he talked it seemed like he wanted her as more than that. She remembered a some what conversation from before Naraku's defeat.

FLASHBACK 'Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I can too defend my self. I could as a human and I can as a demon. Its not my fault that someone thought it to be wise to have me unconcious during battle. You were not even there the whole time I fought the day Naraku cursed me, I had taken out a demon with three jewel shards and a Naraku puppet before he came in person. I don't need people hovering over me thinking I can't fight. I left the group to learn how to defend myself with out being dependant on others!"

Youko just looked at her indifferently. "So you would rather have to learn your powers by your self and fight by your self with no company." Kagome nodded.

"Having others fight for me and always saving me isn't going to help me understand my powers." Youko smirked.

"You may not understand yet but once a woman is placed under a males protection they rarely doing anything alone." Kagome had enough of them thinking she was there posession.

"I am not your woman and I am not his woman, I am no ones woman so you men can stop acting like I'm some posession. I barely even know who you are and you think you can just say out of nowhere that I have to listen to you! I am not yours to be posessive over!"

Youko gripped her by the upper arms and forced his mouth on hers but he carried it to her neck, biting and licking it. Kagome struggled under his hold. He lifted his head and nipped her ears and slowly licked up the blood, whispering to her, "You may not like the idea now but once you get use to us and the pleasure we will give you, you will not only want to be with us but you will always return to us. Eventually we will most likely find woman of the similar race to breed with or maybe a mate. You don't understand it right now because you were a human and they don't understand us. Any man other than myself or Kuronue that try and defile you or even take you away from us will sooner find him self being eaten by one of my plants. This will include that wolf Prince who thinks he is good enough to call you his woman when truth is he can barely defend his own pack and now most of them are dead. You will learn how passionate a fox can be and it will do good for you to be among your own kind." Youko moved a hand to fist her hair and kiss her. He moved her away from the tree and let Kuronue have her while he left to go else where.

Kuronue held her in an embrace from behind. "Youko is only being posessive because he holds you in high respect. We don't encounter many woman like you. Ha. I don't think either of us counted on actually getting involved with your affairs but its not like you get many shots to find some one that feeds our curiousity just to give you triple the mysteries behind them. You are most likely the first vixen he has crossed that he has actually been willing to help out without being asked. He usually takes them back home and feeds his sexual cravings and sends them away in the morning. I say take advantage of this, he can bring you much more than just pleasure and protection. He is the leader of his band of theives, I'm his partner and Yomi, who you will meet later, is the second in command. He may one day tell you how he truly feels but for right now he only knows how to show it in his posessiveness. When you had been turned into a demon it was like we discovered the most valuable jewel. We ignored the Shikon because we could care less about its power and to have it would be the doom of the band of thieves, it would only bring betrayal and greed. Neither of us need it to make us any stronger, we think of it more like a curse and for you to be its guardian and go through the cruelties of that is inspiring. Just be careful with others when it comes to trust, the wolf is definitely one of them." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.' 'Could this be what Kuronue was talking about, his feelings run deeper for me than just another casual female to bed with when he needs satisfaction. He is trying to show in other ways that he wants me to be more than another female for him to bed with.'

She thought about everything and realized that he was always around her when possible and he never forced her to do anything. In fact he avoided direct sex with her and would fight along side her like her friends and allies.

'He does treat me different than just another female. You never see him with other females and from what it sounds like, he stopped having all night company with another female. Could I really mean more to him than just one of the many females he takes his sexual frustrations on.' She looked at the fight going on and noticed the red glowing eyes and deadly smirk on his face that appeared when Hayato screamed out.

Hayato was cut up a lot and even though they were small wound individually, together it looked overwhelming and he seemed to ache at every movement he made to dodge anymore blows having the underhand in the this battle. Oddly enough, she pitied him when she should be that last to do so but she did. This must be plain torture but he deserved it and she did not want to be marked as his and for him to have rights to her. She got up from Sango's comforting embrace while she pulled a seed from her hair.

Hayato fell cermoniously to the branch Sesshoumaru still watched the battle from. Youko landed a couple feet in front of Sesshoumaru while Kagome stepped up behind him. Kuronue landed in a branch to the right of them.

Youko looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye wondering if she was putting a stop to this until he noticed her holding a seed feeding it her youki before planting it into the branch a foot from Hayato. He wathed it curiously until a Fly Trap sprouted with a jaw of canines. Hayato looked at the plant fearfully as it turned its attention to him and opened up the mouth showing the saliva and many canines lining the mouth like a sharks. He struggled to move but found Youko wrapping vines around him with his control over plants and was soon yelling from the mouth of the plant while it devoured him whole.

Kagome looked away from the sight and hid her face from the back of Youko's shoulder who turned around holding her to his chest. He watched the mark rise up and spread until it healed and the spot was untouched. He licked his lips at the temptation of just marking her his right now but he needed and wanted her to be tied to him forever and that would take time.

I hope everyone like the extra long chapters. I think I will skip most of the healing process and just get the main parts so I can move Kagome on to the main part of the story where it sends it to the end of it and on to the next story which I have a few ways to start it all typed up and I think I will combine them with another idea and it will all fit together like a puzzle piece. 


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry, good thing I had only writen the intro before the story cuz something messed up was going on with my computer screen and it would turn on it stayed on stand-by. Well I been reading some cool stories online cuz my brain went dead for what to write in the next chapter so I don't end the story too soon and the beginning chapters for the next story is getting hard to decide on when I have like 3 or more great ideas for it. okay kittyb78 you mentioned jin's power over wind, anychance you might know some of his attacks or anyone else for that matter. I'm still trying to come up with attacks for everyone but I don't have really anything for them to use it on, like a battle or war. Help me come up with an idea so I don't make it seem too dramatic with Kagome or maybe just have there group be targeted or idk. Well I'll do one or two chapters on the healing process for Kagome cuz she may be stronger but inside she is still the same girl, just a little stronger.

Chapter 12

The next couple days Kagome had been able to be lazy and rest, only getting up to eat or bathe. The third day Sango joined her in the hot springs. They sat there speaking about different things until Sango brought up a subject that had Kagome blushing madly.

"Well I want to know what is going on between you and Youko Kurama. He obviously holds you in higher standing than the females he brings back to their hideout for a night. He was always stopping here in the last six years asking about you and current developments. You know, you could get out of the ball if you just get together with him and now that everyone is back I want myself and Miroku to get married, err mated and have a celebration! Us girls could have that bachelorette party you spoke about and I can try and get Sesshoumaru to let us have some sake or you could steal some like last time. That was so funny when he caught you!" Kagome got over her blush and was glaring at her friend that was laughing at her expense for something that happened a little over 5 years ago when they had been reunited and wanted a 'girls night.' Kagome and Sango could still picture what had happened.

FLASHBACK Kagome had picked the lock earlier that night to get sake from Sesshoumaru's wooden chest that opened from the side instead of the top. (imagine something that looked like cupboard on four legs with a lock hanging off of a thick chain.) She was currently bent over not wearing all that much, in face she a had cloth tied around her chest while a blanket was tied together on her waist. She had reached into the wooden chest and grabbed a bottle of sake with her left hand while she held an open one in her right. Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome who was quite drunk and had a fang through the cork and tore it right through instead of off. She was so concentrated on the cork that when she used her thumb to get it off while shaking it, she went to take a drink and that was when Sesshoumaru scared the daylights out of her and she popped the cork off that hit Sesshoumaru in the face, Kagome had spit the sake out of her mouth, the left bottle spraying fizz all over Sesshoumaru while Kagome threw her hands up in the air, the bottles got caught up in the momentum and hit the ceiling while breaking on impact and more sake splattered all over her self and Sesshoumaru. She glanced over her shoulder to see his eyebrow with a mean tick and then she proceeded to laugh. "Fluffy, I didn't know you wanted some sake, you didn't after scare me to get it, but your supposed to drink it I'm pretty sure and not wear it!" She said with a goofy smile on her face. Sango was in the doorway watching the whole thing only covered in a blanket. Sesshoumaru got so made he sent Kagome out to do all the next months errands and have them done in 10 days. Youko Kurama and Kuronue had showed up three days after the incident and heard the story from Sango and teased Sesshoumaru ever since about it. The generals also found out about and soon the whole castle was laughing until Sesshoumaru heard that everyone knew and put a stop to it with death glares and threats while he worked his men even harder and that included his generals. InuYasha and Miroku told Sesshoumaru he was much more lucky than what happened to them with the 'Mists of Sages.'

"Are you sure they will let us anywhere near the sake ever again. I don't I have had any unless we were at some boring meeting or ball. Even then its hard to get any, Sesshoumaru has eyes like an eagle, its like he has an alarm set to go off in his head whenever I drink or even get near it!" Kagome dramatized.

Sango giggled at all the memories of Sesshoumaru catching Kagome by the sake and her sulking while getting hit on by the drunken generals and warriors having to sit next to Sesshoumaru bored all night. "We might be able to get into it if we get the guys to have a bachelor party and this way they might be too busy planning or having it to notice us buying sake or even stealing Sesshoumaru's. In fact we will replace Sesshoumaru's sake with the cheap sake we buy. It sounds like a good plan to me. You just need to find a way to get near the sake chest first."

Kagome and Sango sat in thought, scheming all the ways they could distract the men. They discussed a list of ways to distract them in the week before the party so they can smuggle sake into there rooms and move the bottles around in the cupboard to hide the cheap sake that they will mostly be drinking during the bachelor party while they get all good and expensive sake.

They were so busy with their humorous thoughts that the time was slipping by and they had yet to do anything other than soak there. Sango and Kagome both 'eeped' when Miroku asked if 'they need assistance or if they drowned.' They threatened the monk and got busy with getting washed up.

"Kagome." Sango called. She got the 'hn' to continue, the new trait learned by her from being around Sesshoumaru too much. Sango got a bit of a worried look to her. "How are you feeling with what happened a few days ago? I mean Hayato had hurt you really badly and not just physically but emotionally too. I don't know how you feel fully but I can try and at least place myself in your view point." She had been looking down at the water swirling it with her finger till she looked up at Kagome during the end of her talk.

Kagome just sat there still washing her self, trying to figure out how she does really feel about it all. "I guess I'm okay but I'm just not very sure of myself. I think I feel much better now that he is dead. If it wasn't for all of you showing up, I don't think I would have had the courage to do that or felt safe enough to sleep. I'm all healed up but he still scares me in my dreams and it hurts that I couldn't have my first time be something special with the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Sango gave her a suspicious look remembering something Kagome had not answered. "So what is going on with your love life. Youko seems to favor staying closely informed about you. You were alone with him and Kuronue quite a few times in the past and you showed up with those two and Yomi after stopping the attack north of here. You and InuYasha don't seem to be making any more steps past friendship, plus you don't seem to care much about your future with him anymore." She was going to pry open this lid of juicy information no matter how much Kagome squirmed or twiddled her thumbs which she was doing a lot while she blushed slightly looking nervous.

"You see, umm, I'm not very sure how I feel and well, I guess I sort of understand where he wants us to lead to but I haven't really taken much thought to it. I guess with the war and everything I just never thought about settling down or having a love life. I haven't had any romance in my life until Youko had shown up after that battle north of here in his territory. I um just not sure how I feel about all this but I guess it couldn't hurt all that much, he is much better than any of the other males that have tried to court me and he means well. He also stayed by me throughout the ordeal with Naraku and his defeat." Kagome's face was a tomato.

She really wasn't sure how to view things with her and Youko, while she knew that her and Kuronue are just friends that cross the boundary every once in a while. What does Youko and Kuronue have planned. She doubted her self and everything she thought they might be up to but all of it led to was them trying to get her back to staying with them but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. From what she knew, women were only there to pleasure the males and then would leave until next time, so if she went to live there, would she be the only women among the males. Sango watched the emotions play across her friends face but she decided to let it rest and bug her the next time they had girl talk.

They finished their bath and headed to their separate rooms. Sango surprisingly shared a room with Miroku while Kagome was alone. Youko and Kuronue had been up for the past few days only taking quick rests and tonight they decided they would sleep. Youko tracked Kagome's scent to her room while she went to the hot springs. They sneaked in and got themselves comfortable and were soon falling asleep.

Kagome meanwhile was nearing her room while still in deep thought, only wearing a robe and towel while she carried her clothes. She opened her door, still oblivious to the fresh scents that lead into her room. She took the towel from her hair and combed through it, taking out all the tangles while she slipped off her silk robe onto her right hand where she put it up on a hook that she installed. She slipped on her sleeping yukata while walking to her bed, dragging a clawed hand through her hair.

She didn't really pay attention to where she was going because she knew where everything is in her room so when she tripped over one object and landed on another she was surprised. Even more so when she heard the 'oomph' come from the last one and a grunt from the first one. She widened her eyes and looked at the waking Youko and Kuronue who looked at her oddly, clearing thinking something along the lines of, 'clutz'.

She watched as they grinned/smirked and she pouted at them. "Since when did I say you can crash here. You could have given me some kind of warning instead of me having to find out like this." Her hair still a bit damp had clung a little to her body and the Yukata slipped up a bit as she sat on her knees pouting a bit at having her bed already occupied.

Youko pulled her down between them and spooned her from behind while she only gave slight protests until they both gave her a kiss and pulled the blankets over them telling her 'goodnight.' She soon snuggled in getting comfortable and not really caring that she had to share her sleeping quarters with them since she did feel a bit lonely all those years since she had been used to sleeping near or with someone. She drifted off to sleep all cuddled up between the two of them while they joined her with slight smiles.

This has to be one of my favorite chapters to type. It all sorta came to me fluidly as I kept typing and the ideas just finally hit me. well I'm going to sleep for now.


	13. Chapter 13

So how did that last chapter go? I think it went much better than I imagined it would. So to let everyone know, Kagome is uncertain about her feelings for Youko Kurama and doesn't really know if she wants a relationship. Youko Kurama, even though he does't understand his feelings, he does know that Kagome is the one he wants to court and then mate some day instead of just having her around for breeding. He isn't ready yet to have a family but he is ready to make Kagome the only female he would be with because ever since she had dissapeared or come into his life, the other females don't trigger anything in him.

Chapter 13

Kuronue woke up first that morning and could hear Kagome's heart beat getting off the steady beat and speeding up a little, signaling that she would also wake soon. He nipped a little at her neck, not being able to reach the collar bone because of her yukata. She gave a soft moan and then proceeded to crack her eyes open getting a view of Kuronue's smirking face. Being slightly drowzy yet, she gave him a questioning look through her sleep heavy eyes.

She began to stretch while she sat up and then found herself being pulled back down to a warm, hard chest. Youko mumbled in his sleep, 'not yet.' He snuggled her right back into his chest resting his head in the crook of her neck while his hold tightened around her. She pouted there and looked at Kuronue's grinning face and then proceeded to rub it in and stood up. He looked down at her triumphantly while she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm getting something to eat. See you in a while Kagome!" He waved at her while he retreated from her room and then left. Kagome tried to get comfortable but it was getting hard to do so when his light breathing started to tickle her neck and give her slight shivers. When she felt Youko beginning to move she thought she would be able to make her escape but she found herself flat on her back with Youko half on and half off her.

He tangled there right legs while his arm went behind her head and neck. His head rested on her right shoulder as he drifted slightly back into sleep. She watched his left ear twitch when she slightly blew on it. The temptation rising as she tried to fight it and soon she was tweaking his ears and then massaging them as she felt his tail lazily wagging in happiness. Youko let out a content sigh and she could hear him waking up more.

He woke up licking her neck giving her goosebumps as he then began to suck on her pulse lightly. His left arm came out from under her and undid the yukata and proceeded to open it when Kagome protested and began to whine stubbornly. Her arms folded in front of her as she pouted up at his sleepy face. Youko gave her a smirk as both arms pulled hers apart and crept up them till he was holding both hands above her head. He studied her face before he wet his lips once his vision made it to her rose bud lips.

He leaned down giving her a lazy kiss that you would expect from someone so early in the morning. The sun was just shining the beginning of its rays on Sesshoumaru's lands. He let her arms go and felt them wrap around his neck as her clawed fingers played with his silky hair. His arms went back to there original spots, supporting her head and neck. He gave her another soft kiss on the lips before he rested his head next to hers, breathing in her scent.

When he finally rolled over on to his back, to the left of her, he studied Kagome who had just realized his top was actually hanging from his waist and she blushed. He smirked cockily at her and then found his face smothered by a blanket. Kagome got up and stepped over him as she reached for her robe as she proceeded to take off her yukata and slip on her robe quickly.

Youko watched her intently as he could see she was trying to keep the Yukata up but it kept slipping and then she finally made it to her robe. Her hair poured down her left shoulder giving him a view of her neck. The yukata slipped off her shoulders and down to her elbows. Seeing the bare shoulders and the bare skin on her back was teasing him. He couldn't stop himself from having fantasies flash through his minds eye.

He got up behind her quitely and quickly, letting his breath fall on to the bare skin of where neck and shoulder meet. The gasp in surprize just fueled him more as he began kissing and sucking on that same spot while he guided the yukata further down and then off. He gave an appreciative glance at her bare body and then went back to his earlier attentions while he got her up against a wall. He pulled her lower body closer to him in a slightly bent over form while he sucked on her shoulder and then proceeded to plant kiss down her arm till he got to the bend and then he went back to sucking her neck lightly.

A knock on the door and a servant saying, "Breakfast will be ready shortly," had broken up the little session until Youko flipped her around kissed her down the neck and then kissed her on the lips as he held her close to him. He looked at her before nipping her nose and watching her reaction as she regarded him oddly, clearly not sure how to react. He nipped her neck and then felt a bit lazy still and pulled her down with him to the floor.

"Youko! Don't you think we should get going to breakfast?" Kagome was blushing like a tomato. It would look a lot worse straddling his lap if he wasn't clothed but it still looked bad because she was entirely nude. He smirked up at her and looked her in the eyes while he leaned back on his elbows. She began to squirm a little and soon she was looking at everything else but him. He pulled her chin closer to him and kissed her firmly on the lips using a little tongue before he looked up at her closed eyes and still slightly blushing face.

He let her straddle his lap letting her have the slight feel of dominance so he didn't bring up anything from what Hayato had done. Her hair poured over her shoulders as she bent down to kiss him. She let him roll them over back on to the cot kissing but not going much farther than gentle caresses. Hearing another knock on the door Kagome went to answer but Youko shook his head and closed the gap again to kiss her. They traced kiss around each others bodies and stayed in there till a third knock on the door and they finally left the room and went to breakfast finding out that no one really showed up at any particular time. They ate and Youko guided her back to the room kissing her as soon as they got in there.

He pulled her to his chest as he lay on his back caressing her skin thinking about a topic he wished to bring up with her but not sure how. "Kagome." She looked up at him to show he has her attention. "What are your plans for the future?" They were undressed partially, him with his top down on his waist and her in the robe as they continued their soft attentions.

"I guess the only major thing I have planned is to find a way home, back to my mother and human family back in Ningenkai. I missed so much of my life there it would be hard to catch up but when I go back it would only be a few months for them so I could just act like a normal 17 or 18 year old finishing there education. My mom would most likely want me to settle down and have grandkids for her to spoil, grandpa will go in shock that his only grandaughter is now a demon and Souta will just think its the coolest thing and him and mom will most likely be after my ears and tail. I guess thats all I can think of except my friends who are just normal crazy teenage hormonal human girls always trying to get me on dates with Hojo, even after repeatedly telling them I don't see him that way. You know, Hojo of the future and Akitoki Hojo his ancestor are both in love with me and wish to marry me. I feel sorry for them but I don't see either that way even though they are both sweet guys but Hojo is just a little boring to me. I live a secret double life while this life knows just about everything about both of them and the other thinks I'm just sick all the time and that why I'm gone so much. Demons to them are myths and legends used to scare kids and bring entertainment for them to watch or fantasize about. How about you?" She looked up at Youko to see him thinking.

He stroked her hair as he continued his gentle caress while he tried to find some way to tell her what he hoped for. "I'm hoping I can share my future with you, Kagome." He glanced down to see the shock in her eyes. He smirked. "I figured I would eventually begin to settle down enough to start a family and have our kits running around playing while your pregnant with another kit. I would like it if some day when you are ready, you would allow me to court you to become my mate and live our lives together as one." Kagome propped her self up looking his serious face all the while he propped him self up on his elbows. She couldn't detect any joke or lie, he was dead serious about this.

She didn't know what to say or how to say it. Her mouth formed the words but none were heard and she wasn't sure how she felt for Youko Kurama, she blinked a few more times and then thought about everything and there current romance. Her mouth kept opening words and Youko watched her amused though she couldn't tell. He looked around the room as if he was looking for something in particular as he looked at the corners, floor, walls, and ceiling. He leaned over her and said quietly, "Its a good thing this room seems quite clean and free of any bugs and spiders or I'm sure you might have caught a few if you keep your mouth open like that."

She scowled at him, clamping her mouth shut and he chuckled in open amusement. She tackled him and they wrestled around on the floor and when Kagome thought she was the victor he opened his mouth to tell her, "I'll always let you win a few rounds in bed but in the end I will remain the true victor, even if on the bottom." She gave him a glare and soon found him on top smirking down at her and she couldn't help but bring him down for a kiss.

"I might give you a shot at courting me if .."she leaned up and whispered something in his ear and then a devilish grin spreading across his lips as his eyes lit with a mischevious fire. She held her contained laughter as long as she could until he found a sensitive area and she was laughing. "When?"

He thought for a second and then grinned, "Anytime. This will be good payback on Kuronue. We could include Shippo in on this, I'm sure his young mind has played many tricks on others, right?" He looked down to see her nodding in response while she reflected the many stunts he had pulled.

The day went on with those two spending time together and a few others joining them like Sango, Kagome and Rin having a pillow fight. Miroku having wandering hands, getting smacked by Sango and almost skinned by Youko. Kuronue allowed Rin to play with his hair while they watched Shippo playing tricks on InuYasha and him chasing the growing Shippo. Soon after a small drizzle and another chase between Shippo and InuYasha, Kagome found a moment where InuYasha was right above Shippo and she 'sit' him and they both landed in a puddle of mud.

Sesshoumaru watched all this and allowed himself to openly show his amusement at Kagome's cleverness of 'sit'ting InuYasha and Shippo, who then were caked in mud and were not allowed in so they were forced to the cool waters instead of the hotspring because the girls didn't want them to ruin it with all the mud. Yomi had returned right in time to see the display and joined Youko, Kuronue, Miroku and Sesshoumaru as they stood or sat by the girls who were all playing with Kuronue's long hair.

A few days went by, Youko, Kuronue and Yomi needed to return the day after all the fun. Soon a couple weeks had gone by since Hayato. Kagome seemed to be able to easily move on with life and forget it ever happened. Her, Sango and Rin were planning a ceremony similar to a wedding and Kagome was also storming up with some plans to access the sake and would discuss them with the girls. Kagome had it all thought out and was keeping track of the days until she would have the diversions set and she would sneak in to get the sake.

That morning though, signaled deeper problems for her. She didn't forget what the physical signs to tell her if she really was or not. They had gone over this subject in Health classes many times. Kagome didn't tell anyone and was hoping on top of hope that it was something else that demons get but after three days of hiding it and having problems eating, the others began to worry. Kagome had morning sickness and was hiding her scent unless she was in the springs. She was worried and upset about what might happen in the future with her and the offspring.

She was currently in the hotsprings and would go to them twice daily since the sickness began. That day had been hard to get through and now that she was bathing a second time and had her privacy, she was letting it all out. A boulder in the springs the only went a few inches above the water was currently her shoulder to cry on. She hadn't told anyone and her excuses for covering her scent were wearing thin and few to believe. She was scared and now that she thought in the future she could settle down with Youko Kurama and they could live the life he imagined, it seemed to be vanishing. The hope that someone may love her in return and would want to live there life with her and that he was already bored of the other woman, she wasn't sure if it would last.

She told herself over and over again that he would be there for her and would constantly remind her self that he held her even when she was marked and claimed as another mans wrongly, he still held her and set him self to the task of freeing her from Hayato. It was hard to believe something when there was always a doubt to go with it. She sobbed on the rock while her shoulders shook and her eyes swelled up.

She knew she should have told someone instead of hiding it and she knew she could never kill the unborn child but what would the others think. She felt so dirty, it was like reliving life right after he tresspassed into her body and she felt like she couldn't get rid of the dirt or purify it. It was hard to get rid of something when it more of an emotion and not something you can physically wipe away. The emotional is much harder to deal with because it runs much deeper and implants itself deep in your memory as it mocks you of your misfortune.

Kagome was so busy sobbing that she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings and didn't bother with keeping track of any aura's she could feel.

Sango pace back and forth trying to figure out what was going on with Kagome and with her being the one that could always get things out of her in the past, the males decided that she was elected for the job of pursuing in what has Kagome acting so strangely all of a sudden. Everything was great and they were all doing fine until one morning, Kagome arrived late at breakfast drained of most color and then she barely touched her food. This was the end of the third day of these odd occurances of her shying away from being with others for long periods of time. She didn't stay at any meetings longs and she kept her scent and aura concealed unless she was at the hotsprings.

She looked like she was falling apart and no one understood why. They discussed maybe it was Hayato and different things like that but it didn't add up seeing how Sango had spoken to Kagome on the subject a few times and lent her a shoulder to cry on and Kagome seemed to accept it all and put it to rest. Now its a little over two weeks from the incident and she barely talked to anyone and she would usually take off and cover up her trail.

Sesshoumaru left that morning after breakfast to speak to a Youko about it. He had yet to return and this was there last hope in finding out what was going on with there friend. Shippo couldn't even get her to cheer up and it was breaking the kits heart seeing his adopted mother in such a condition. Everyone tried to speak to her and even Miroku and her self had failed when it was them who usually succeeded. InuYasha tried to get it out of her the way he does it best, pushing her buttons, but he couldn't even get her to 'sit' him and she wouldn't even so much as give him a glare.

Sesshoumaru entered with Yomi and the rest of the thieves, excluding Youko Kurama and Kuronue. Sango rushed up to him, her eyes pleading him for some type of answer to the reason behind her friends behavior. Sesshoumaru's eyes showed the result as they slightly softened at his failure of not having the answer but he did have a solution to try and get her to talk. He lead them all to his study and he sat behind his desk with his two generals who were going over some paper work dealing with the warriors. This is what Kagome usually did but she missed most of the meetings and her skin would get all clammy like she was running a fever and you would see the beads of sweat starting up. Sesshoumaru told them of what she was currently doing and the plan to get her to speak. To catch her in the act of her sadness while she thought herself alone at the hotsprings.

Youko and Kuronue silently crept up to the springs. Youko took off his shoes and stepped into the springs with his top down. Kuronue sat on a large boulder and watched Youko creep behind the distressed female. He watched her stiffen and Youko embrace her from behind. Her scent was there for them to smell and her aura out and that was all they needed to know what had her so upset and feeling unwell.

Kagome heard someone right behind her and instinctively stiffen and felt strong arms embrace her from behind and once she realized who it was she tried to cover her scent but was stopped. "Its too late Kagome, we know whats going on. Everything will be alright, we will all be hear to help you. Don't hide something like this from us. You need to let us help you so you don't get too ill and females struggling to make it threw carrying there offspring alone will usually lose her life, the childs or both, before, during or after the birth. I don't hold this on you, so understand that this doesn't make you look weak or disgusting in my eyes. Its only another child to raise, Hayato is gone and I doubt he will be coming back. I'm here for you, I promise to try and understand the way you feel and I won't leave you. I prepared for the possibilites of the circumstances before I even found you." He held her to his chest and then he scooped her up and walked over by Kuronue and sat down in the water.

Her crying and slight whimpers faded and she was asleep. Kuronue watched her sleep and soon her breathing was evened out and he knew it was safe to talk. "What now? She wouldn't give the child away or have it killed. Should we have her still come and live with us or are you planning to spend most of your time here?"

"Most likely spend most of my time here. Even with our support, she would be stressed from the new surroundings and she wouldn't have a female she trusts, to speak with or to relate with. Here, Sesshoumaru has healers and most of her friends and allies all live here. The stress could cause her to lose the child but the risk of losing her also is there. I'll have to face the facts and accept that she is pregnant and I'm not her mate to make the decision of whats best for her. If she wants to keep it then I'll do it for her but otherwise I will make any and all crucial decisions. You can fill in for me tonight if you wish, I plan to stay with her incase she awakes." He jumped out of the springs with her and accepted her clothes from Kuronue and they used them to cover her body, along with the towel.

They made there way to her room getting bombarded by just about everyone on the way there. Youko finally made it to her room letting Kuronue answer there questions and return to the study. Youko shut the door and left specific instructions to not be disturbed. He wanted to be alone with Kagome to think and will not put up with there antics to question everything.

Kuronue didn't let a single one of them by and was joined by Sesshoumaru and Yomi to stop them. Sesshoumaru demanded them to get in his study and leave Kagome to be taken care of by Youko for the time being. He could feel the anger and confusion in Youko's aura and was not about to send anyone to get attacked by one of his plants. After he took care of them he accompanied a servant to the room to bring her food that would be lighter on her stomach. Just what he expected, plants surrounded the door, daring them to disturb him but Sesshoumaru walked right up to the shoji and slid it open. "When she awakes, I want you to get her to eat something. Its been four days since she has had a full meal. We will be in the study if you need anything, tell the servant if you wish for something to eat."

Youko nodded as he continued to try and dry her hair without waking her. He had wrapped her in her robe and a couple blankets and currently sat in the corner, drying her long hair and then running his clawed fingers through her hair to rid the tangles. He thought about why he is so protective and understanding. He reflected on his memories with her and all the reasons why she is different and unique from other females and why her out of all the females lined up at his door and why he is choosing to settle down with one female when he has many at his disposal. 'Well,' he thought, 'she has only been with me and Kuronue, not including the bastard Hayato. She is loyal and would be a great mother to our kits, my proof is Shippo and Rin.

He did feel a bit disturbed that now he is willing to just give up a lot of the luxuries of being who he is, just to start a family with this one female. He could tell she also was feeling confused, he couldn't blame her though. Things between them had always been more action and less of the romance or even talking. It was like she was his 'all day harem girl' and partner like Kuronue. He didn't understand that much either. He almost never shared what was his and to demons, there females are what they are most posessive over and yet, he lets Kuronue touch her all he wants but yet he still submits her to him. So he figured that was it, Kuronue wasn't pushing the boundaries to be a competative male.

It was almost odd but normal to feel this way. Now that he was with Kagome, he felt more at ease and knew that it pissed him off to no end when no one could find her. They had looked for any leads and checked all rumors except for the female from the pits but they never heard that the female had the ability to purify demons. If he had, he would have been out there looking for and tracking down the female behind the rumors who happened to be Kagome.

He was sure that his men were more than glad that she was found and were not checking on leads and that they were back to more thieving than finding a missing demoness they had barely seen. He watched her snuggle into him more and felt him self smiling slightly as his eyes softened. He guessed this was what they call a 'soul mate' or the 'love of your life.' He figured if this was true then he didn't have to guess why so many fall in this thing called 'love,' a concept he didn't understand. What really is love, an emotion the way you are feeling or is it many emotions combined in one word. He decided to think more about this after he rests and gets Kagome to eat her food.

So there it is. An extra long chapter for you. I was going to keep going but my mom needs the computer, i'm tired, and I start my new job tomorrow morning. If I don't rest now then I will not get any due to my 7 month old. well, I already know what to type for the next few chapters. Tell me if you think another bad dude or dudette should arise or not. I don't want to make this entirely fighting and drama so thats where the bachelor and bachelorette parties. So if you think they should have like another war or what. well give me your ideas cuz not until 300 years into the time away from her family I will have Youko fully courting her and all that. After that its planned out I just need to find a way to pass the time in the 200 year gap. 


	14. Chapter 14

Well my daughter woke me up so I'm going to type up a quick chapter and go to sleep until I need to get ready for my first day at work. I hope everyone likes my work and if you have an idea for it then let me know or I will keep right on typing.

Chapter 14

Kagome woke up the next morning before the sun reached the horizon. She stretched and turned over, snuggling into someones chest and wrapped her arms around something that was holding her. That was when she realized she wasn't in her bed and that she clinging to an arm. She blushed and looked up to see the sleeping face of Youko. His ears and nose twitched and soon his eyes cracked open to reaveal beautiful golden orbs like cracking open a treasure chest of gold. She blinked up at him with the blush still spread across her cheeks.

He couldn't help but inwardly grin at seeing her reaction to him that morning. After all this time he noticed she still had that innocence in her no matter how many times she would awake in his arms. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and then rested his own there. He glanced at the still waiting food and spoke, "You need to eat something." He reached over to the tray and moved her around so she can eat with little restriction. He rested his on her back breathing in her scent as he rested his eyes.

Kagome ate as much as she could stomach, which was about half a meal. She tried to turn and look behind her to speak with Youko and found him asleep again. A light smile appeared on her face as she looked at his features. In her time, one would never know someone so handsome with such delicate features was actually a demon that could kill you with barely any effort. Him and the other guys were all like this and they would attract more attention than scare it. People were so clueless in her time that she wondred if they would ignore the demonic features and try to pet them or if girls would drool over them while they attached them to the guys.

She didn't want to picture the response from the guys seeing that they could be so touchy with who were allowed near there person, especially Sesshoumaru. Miroku would just think, if its a beautiful female then why not. InuYasha would blush and then be gruff towards them and try to give them the cold shoulder. She wasn't sure about Youko or Kuronue or even Shippo and some of the others like Yomi.

She tried to get up and found that his arms were not going to let up and she felt him hold her in his jaws like a kit. She huffed and he let up so she tried again but got the same results. She groaned, wanting to stretch and walk around and do something instead of sit and wait till he allows her to leave. She tried many ways to get out of his arms and even tried using things to replace her but none worked.

Youko smirked from behind her and decided to have a little fun with her as he tightened his arms around her in a squeezing manner. She struggled to move and gave a small growl of irritation and was trying to find a way to pry open his arms but they held strong. He then held her ear in his teeth and she wouldn't move, not wanting to risk feeling pain in the sensitive appendage. He gave it a lick before he flipped her on the floor tickling her mercilessly for a few good seconds.

He let her go, not wanting to bring her sickness upon him self. He settled for giving her a kiss but not letting his body touch her but yet she decided there would be none of that and pulled him down to her with triumph. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but bask in it. He held her close and kissed her again before he got up to check on his men. He could hear Yomi and Kuronue on there way down the hall now.

Kagome looked at him, not liking that he was leaving her. He smirked back at her and opened the shoji just in time to see Yomi and Kuronue stop in front of the room. They left to discuss details and go over the next thieving mission.

Kagome got up and ready to head down to the hotsprings when Sango joined her with a kind smile of understanding. Kagome nodded and they enjoyed themselves while they discussed the pregnancy and the meetings Kagome had been missing. Sango stood in for her the best she could and made notes for Kagome which she would give her after they dried off.

The healers under Youko's instruction had made a soup to help her keep her stomach contents contained. It worked for a while and she had to drink it twice daily before she eats. She was able to attend the meeting that afternoon and it was lucky she did because it was important and a few other lords had attended also. Youko and Kuronue stood behind Sesshoumaru just to irk the other lords who knew they had stolen from them countless times. Sango stood next to Kagome who went over the updated maps of the territories and showed who it belonged to except for Youko's Forest because she had not been through all of it.

A couple of the lords were to attend the Suitors Ball and had brought it to the attention that it had come early this time and its unknown why. With everything going on, no one from Sesshoumaru's had noticed that detail due to the war they had going on. Sesshoumaru turned around to address Kagome and the others. "You have not been fitted for your appropriate robes yet. Do that tomorrow, no excuses." Kagome fought down the urge to stick her tongue out and instead nodded, not wanting the guests and visitors to get any wrong opinions or ideas.

During the meeting, Youko and Kuronue would stare down any who would start to look at Kagome in any wrong manner. No one outside them knew about the crimes Hayato had done to Kagome so they put the illusion on her that she had not been taken in any form. So to the outsiders, she was still a virgin, untouched, and open for the taking.

Miroku and Daichi came into the meeting with Yomi not far behind. They told Sesshoumaru about a dispute in his lands. Kagome, who would normally take care of these matters had gotten up from her kneeling position to leave but was stopped by Sesshoumaru and Youko. Sesshoumaru nodded and told them to take care of the matter and bring InuYasha with them for back up. The leading general, Lord Hiroshi's son, Hiroto, continued speaking on the suspicous behavior on the boundaries of the territories in there lands.

Kagome studied the patterns of the attacks and drew up a quick map of the all the Lords' lands and the territories in them. She then placed dashes where the attacks were and noticed the pattern it created whether intentional or not, it formed a disfigured 'X' shape. She then numbered them by the first attacks in each land and was able to determine where it would lead to next.

The other lords looked at her work and the explanation behind having a female doing a job fit for the males had been give unintentionally. No one had understood from the other lands, why Sesshoumaru of the West would give a woman such a high title in his castle if she wasn't his mate. They were still wary of her miko ki and were still not going to be so quick to put there faith and trust in a female who was once a miko.

A few of the men thought lesser thoughts of her and Sango and were even thinking about trying to get with them or sway there loyalties. Youko caught a couple of the generals sharing a look before looking at Kagome and Sango with lust that they tried to hide but with there eyes lingering on them a little too long, Kuronue had caught it too, along with Sesshoumaru. The females were oblivious to it and Sango was busy giving suggestions to possibly set up spies like her self, Kohaku, Kagome and a few of the theives. They knew how to stay hidden well in the shadows and could stake out the next areas to be hit with this activity.

Kagome was called out of the meeting by a servant. She left to take care of things and the two generals watched her get up and leave, walking in the grace and stealth she had learned from Sesshoumaru, Youko, Daichi and Kuronue, and also from having to survive on her own. She exited the room and again the two males had been caught by them and again, it went unnoticed by either female.

Kagome was led to the kitchen to drink her soup and was given a message by Shippo and Rin that they left to see Kohaku spar. She headed back to the meeting when Kouga showed up with Ayame and his two companions in tow.

"Kouga, what brings you here?" Kagome asked, looking at his unhappy appearance.

"I need to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru." He said urgently, trying to trace his scent.

"We are in a meeting right now with a few other lords. Could it wait or should it be voiced in front of the other lords?" She asked and looked at Ayame for some clue to what has him upset.

"I need to speak to him about this in private first before any of the other Lords know." He spoke to her, and she nodded.

She walked in and told Sesshoumaru about the new visitor Kouga, and he left to take care of matters. She took mental notes as to what he would need to be filled in about. Soon a break was in session, they had been in there for a few hours and it was time for them to all retire. Kagome stayed to wraps things up with cleaning up the table of the scrolls and maps. Sango helped her and they discussed details of the meeting quietly, knowing two others were in the room. They left to put everything away and the other two were soon to follow out and find themselves pinned up against a wall by there necks.

"If you two continue to try and pursue them or think of them as whores then you will find out the consequences to your actions. This is your warning to stay away from them." Youko snarled out. Him and Kuronue let them go when Sesshoumaru came around the corner and looked over the situation knowing exactly what had taken place. Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakaku were confused by the thick tension.

The two generals brushed them off and the warning. "We will see what they think first after a little persuasion. Its not like either is mated or taken." They walked off in the direction there lords scent had gone.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the two departing figures before her turned is attention back to Youko Kurama and Kuronue, speaking firmly. "I don't want any of the females alone around those two and that includes Rin." He headed off to the dining area to ensure Kagome ate a healthy amount of food and Sango doesn't go soft and let her get away with small rations. He walked in to see them happily muching on food and talking in between. He told the servant what he wanted and sat down in his spot while he listened to the woman who seemed to be up to no good, planning some trick on InuYasha and Miroku. He fought the urge to roll his eyes while he continued to listen to the conversation and heard something about 'red hair' and 'InuYasha' in the same sentence and lightly smirked.

The day went on and Kagome had done better with the morning sickness due to the soup. She still wanted to wash up that night so after munching with Sango, she gathered her supplies and headed down to the springs. She kept the illusion aura on and set to the task getting undressed and washing her clothes after she of course got into the hotspring.

She scrubbed her kimono and tossed it over a branch. She grabbed her soaps and herbs. She mixed some flower petals in with the herbs and made a paste after adding water. She used that for her hair and fur while the soaps were all body. She finished all of that up and put her hair up in a bun, oblivious to the perverts watching her. She felt Youko's aura then and she looked over her shoulder to see him settle down on the bank and leaned back on a boulder.

"You do realize I'm trying get washed up Youko?" She glared at him. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but with the other males, we do not trust the females to be safe alone." He narrowed his eyes at the two perverts. "You know, I haven't gotten washed up in a few days." He then quickly stripped and approached Kagome who glared at him.

"You jerk, can't I ever have my privacy?" She had her arms crossed over her breasts while she backed away from him stubbornly.

He reached her and smirked as he pulled her to his chest. "I'm not sure yet. I'm quite tempted to take you as my mate right now instead of waiting till everything settles down." He nuzzled her neck and grazed his teeth of the area he would mark her as his. "I have other ways to make my claim known seeing how you like to bathe quite often." He joked. He intentionally spoke loud enough for the other two to hear.

Kagome looked down at his chest and then back up to his eyes raising an eyebrow. "Oh, and just how are you going to go about doing such thing. Hmm." She studied his face and saw a mischevious grin appear.

"Want to really know Kagome? I have many ideas to test out on which is more effective to keep other males from you. I have been speaking with the monk Miroku. We have come up with quite a few ideas for you and Sango." Kagome got nervous and started to try and back away and looked behind her self to see a boulder. He grinned as he looked her in the eyes and grabbed her wrists bringing her stomach and chest crashing into him. He narrowed his eyes at the onlookers, allowing them to glow a demonic red before he crashed his lips on to hers. He grabbed her hips and dragged his hands down to her ass and lifted her up, feeling her arms wrap around his neck.

She let him graze her lips and draw blood as he sucked on the bottom lip. He pushed her ass on to a boulder still submerged under water. He could hear Kuronue land behind the two and then let his aura out. He used the vines to grab his clothes and then he threw them on in the water not caring they would be drenched. The two generals were grounded by his vines and they let out their auras after the surprize ambush. Sesshoumaru and one of the Lords then sped over there. Kagome was shielded by Youko's body and looked like a cherry.

"For punishment I think your Lord should be short two generals. I gave you a warning to keep your eyes off of them bastards." Youko suggested and let the red demonic glow come back but never actually changing his golden eyes to red like they did with Hayato.

Sesshoumaru arrived with Lord Hiroshi and soon joined by his son, the leading general, Hiroto. He scanned the situation, quickly assessing it. He narrowed his eyes on the two from Lord Kenta's group. Same two Youko and Kuronue had warned earlier after the meeting. He could almost smell Kagome's embaressment from where he was standing and even among the steam from the hotspring. Lord Hiroshi, of course, did not know what was going and demanded to know what was going on.

"They did not heed our warning to stay away from Kagome and Sango. They are both already claimed for and Youko is Kagome's intended mate. If they had kept themselves away from her, especially at a hotspring, we would not be so willing to rip there eye balls out of the sockets." Kuronue informed him, catching Kagome's embaressed face.

Soon Sango was there in her demon slayer outfit and was helping Kagome to cover her self with a towel and a robe. She glared hard at the two males being constricted by vines. Youko had jumped out of the water and towards the two generals and boy was he pissed off. He had his cold unfeeling eyes turned on them until he looked at Kagome and Sango with a soften look and motioned for them to leave and as soon as Sango and Kagome had gathered her clothing and supplies, they made there way back into the castle.

Once inside Kagome's room she turned to look at Sango still embaressed. Sango blew at her bangs in a show of frustration. "Men never learn, do they Kagome? Damn bastards, I should take Hirakotsu down there and knock some sense into them."

Kagome shook her head. "They were warned earlier to stay away from both of us. If Youko, and then Kuronue, hadn't come then who knows what would have happened. Its hard enough keeping this illusion spell on, and if I couldn't sense them or anything, then just think if they made an advance on me." Kagome sat down on her cot and wrapped her arms around her knees as she pulled them to her chest as she took deep breaths.

Sango and Kagome felt two presences outside the room. Sango opened the shoji warily but noticed it was only two guards. "Instructions from Lord Sesshoumaru until one of them show up." Sango nodded her approval and 'thanked' them. They felt the others return from the dispute and head straight to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, get ready for bed and I will stay until they show up. Get some rest, we will both need to make a full report on the meeting to Sesshoumaru in the morning." Kagome got ready for bed with no fuss and let Sango brush out her hair. Soon she had fallen asleep and Sango also had drifted into the land of dreams as she sat with her back against the door.

Sesshoumaru intervened from letting Youko and Kuronue kill the generals and possibly start a war. "They shall stay in the dungeons for tonight. After this final warning should they try anything on any of the females in my castle, I will personally deliver the punishment for this insult on two of my most trusted allies. If you were going to make an advance on them, it would not have been accepted either way, I am the one you would have had to go through first. Youko Kurma will be her mate and neither of you can change that. Sango has been promised to the monk Miroku longer than our alliance has existed." Sesshoumaru informed them all. The others showed up at the end and he looked at Daichi and then Youko Kurama, and Kuronue and instructed them to, 'lock them up.'

They were all informed and Miroku left immediately to go check on Sango. He found her asleep in Kagome's room and carried her to the room they share after giving his thanks to the guards. They knew they didn't have to thank the guards for doing there duty, but they did so anyways and gained respect in the sense that they rarely think another below them in status.

Kagome awoke when she heard movement in the room, just to see Miroku pick up Sango. She proceeded to go back to sleep but was awoken again to see Youko and Kuronue coming in. Youko stripped off his wet clothes and wrapped a blanket around his waist. They grabbed the two extra cots and the other blankets and lay down next to her on either side like normal. Youko tilted her head to look at him and could see she was a bit worried to what they did to the generals.

"They are in the dungeons for tonight. Let go of the illusion and save your strength." He instructed her as he pulled her to his chest ensuring she was covered up since her self and Sango had both fallen asleep before lying down or covering up. "Breakfast will be brought to the room." He informed her. She was soon lying on her cot, warm and comfy under the blankets and inbetween the two males, not noticing Yomi entering to speak to Youko.

"Will we be going after the jewel and scrolls that Kuronue mentioned days ago?" Youko looked at Kuronue in question.

"The ones we would need assistance from Kagome to get to them. She would be able to squeeze between the obstacles once we pass the traps." He reminded Youko who nodded and looked down at Kagome in thought.

"We should do it in the next few days, if the child she carries does make it, she will be gaining a tummy on her. It will soon mean that she will be limited on her powers, especially her miko ki." Yomi and went to leave before remembering something.

"Myself and the men should get back to the hideout. It would not be wise to leave it unguarded for too long." Youko nodded and Yomi took his leave.

Youko layed down again but his eyes were on her stomach. Thinking about what the child will go through and look like. He of course, didn't want the child to live but he wasn't going to risk losing Kagome in any sense. Kuronue seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and he parted the blankets from her and placed an ear up by her stomach. He could hear another heartbeat but not beating as loudly or strongly as Kagomes, it was very fast and barely noticeable in volume.

"I can hear the heartbeat, its very rapid but quiet. Do you think a child between two different demons would make it?" Kuronue questioned, careful not to wake her up.

Youko shrugged, not sure him self. "Its not done all that often. The child comes from two strong bloods but the miko ki could be a factor and could be fighting against Hayato's seed." They both shrugged and carried on into there own thoughts before trying to sleep. It was a few hours to sunrise when all three were asleep.

Another chapter wrapped up. I got a phone call from my friend Lovisa who comes from sweden. She had come to my high school for a year during 9th grade. We have tried to reamin in contact ever since and she is coming back in June until the end of July. I'm so excited but also so worn out from my first day of work. Its not really work that tired me out but I got little sleep, then had work, then went Cali's other grandma's to visit and had phone call after phone call before I got to lay down and then my friend Lovisa called and i'm close to dead tired but I wanted to get this chapter typed before I forgot how I planned it. So yeah, I might go to sleep after I eat my ramen but it will only last for a few short hours.

Meaning of names:  
-Hiroto: 大翔, 博斗 m Japanese  
From Japanese 大 (hiro) "large, great" or 博 (hiro) "command, esteem" combined with 翔 (to) "soar, fly" or 斗 (to), which refers to the constellation Ursa Major.

-Hiroshi: 寛, 浩 m Japanese  
From Japanese 寛 "tolerant, generous" or 浩 "prosperous"

-Youko: 陽子, 洋子 f Japanese  
From Japanese 陽 (you) "sun, sunlight" or 洋 (you) "ocean" combined with 子 (ko) "child".

-Kenta: 健太 m Japanese  
From Japanese 健 (ken) "healthy, strong" and 太 (ta) "thick, big".

-Hayato: 隼人 m Japanese  
From Japanese 隼 (haya) "falcon" and 人 (to) "person".

-Kaede: 楓 f & m Japanese  
Means "maple" in Japanese.

-Kohaku: 琥珀 f & m Japanese  
Means "amber" in Japanese.

-Kaito: 海斗, 海翔 m Japanese  
From Japanese 海 (kai) "sea, ocean" combined with 斗 (to), which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or 翔 (to) "soar, fly"

-Ayame: 菖蒲 f Japanese  
Means "iris" in Japanese.

-Daichi: 大地, 大智 m Japanese  
From Japanese 大 (dai) "large, great" combined with 地 (chi) "earth, land" or 智 (chi) "wisdom, intellect"

-Rin: 凛 f Japanese  
Means "cold" in Japanese.

Fun ones from other anime or less characters in episodes of InuYasha(shippo's girls):  
-Hitomi: 瞳, 智美 f Japanese  
From Japanese 瞳 "pupil of the eye"

-Hotaru: 蛍 f Japanese  
Means "firefly" in Japanese.

-Kaoru: 薫 f & m Japanese  
Means "fragrance" in Japanese.

-Keiko: 慶子, 敬子, 啓子 f Japanese  
From Japanese 慶 (kei) "celebrate", 敬 (kei) "respect" or 啓 (kei) "open" combined with 子 (ko) "child".

-Ken'ichi: 健一, 研一 m Japanese  
From Japanese 健 (ken) "healthy, strong" or 研 (ken) "study" combined with 一 (ichi) "one".

-Kenshin: 謙信 m Japanese  
From Japanese 謙 (ken) "modest" and 信 (shin) "truth".

-Natsumi: 夏美, 菜摘 f Japanese  
From Japanese 夏 (natsu) "summer" and 美 (mi) "beautiful"

-Shin: 真 m Japanese  
Means "real, true" in Japanese.

-Shinju: 真珠 f Japanese  
Means "pearl" in Japanese.

-Shinobu (Sensui): 忍 f & m Japanese  
Means "endurance" in Japanese.

-Shiori (Kurama's mom): 栞 f Japanese  
Means "bookmark" in Japanese.

-Souta: 颯太 m Japanese  
From Japanese 颯 (sou) "suddenly, smoothly" and 太 (ta) "thick, big".

-Tsubaki: 椿 f Japanese  
Means "camellia flower" in Japanese.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome wasn't allowed to go to the meeting the next day, or any woman for that matter. Sesshoumaru wasn't letting any woman go down by Lord Kenta's and his generals quarters. In the meeting, Youko and Kuronue took Kagome's spot and did the briefing for Sango and Kagome to Sesshoumaru. The two generals were there and Lord Kenta wasn't letting them leave his sight, having been informed of their behavior. He was greatly displeased and threatened to replace them and degrade their station in his lands.

Kagome meanwhile, was not feeling well. No one was sure how to help her but she was in a lot of pain in her abdomen and lower regions. Youko was concerned and not allowed to enter the room but after not seeing her and it being the third day since this pain started and two days he has had to listen to her pained whimpers, it was driving him nuts. She was no longer in her room but in the healing wing and nothing seemed to help her. When her whimpers increased and the healer was no where to be seen, he began to pace. Her breaths were coming in heavy short pants in between her pained whimpers.

He couldn't stand it anymore and he rushed inside after throwing open the shoji without a care. He could smell bodily fluids like blood, coming from her lower regions. He place a wet cloth to her forehead and on to her arm and hand. Her body was making her push something out and when it was done and the he could only hear the drips from down there, he was quick to look down there.

Seeing flesh and what seemed to be small body parts of the child, he realized that she miscarried. Her body couldn't keep up with the exhaustion and the developing child was too stressed and died. Too many things were different between a falcon and a fox. With the great difference in structure, it had unabled the child to survive under the stress and it died. The body sensing it had passed on, had begun the process of ridding the lifeless flesh.

Kagome's head dropped from exhaustion and she opened her eyes part way, one more time before she passed out. Youko, of course, did not fully understand this and begun to panick at first, but then he heard her breathing beginning to even out and soon it was only her whimpers that disturbed it. The healer came into the room to scold him moments later and he turned cold eyes to the woman. He was not leaving her side, especially since the healer had not been there in Kagome's true time of need.

He allowed the healer to go about cleaning up the mess after she sent word to Sesshoumaru. He arrived as soon as he got word and waited outside for the healer to finish, knowing that Youko was on the edge of his nerves and could lose to his demon after being stressed. He waited outside for a long time before the healer had finished cleaning Kagome. He went inside to see her wrapped in blankets while more servants came in to wash the floors.

The healer went to him immediately with the report of a miscarriage and some slight internal injuries such as tearing in the vaginal canal. He dismissed her and looked at Youko who was holding Kagome as proctectively as he could with is current situation. Sesshoumaru was still learning about emotions but posessive was something he knew all too well, as it came from his blood line to be posessive to those he deemed his. He watched the servants work a few moments longer before he left to get back to work and send a servant to deliver the news to her friends with a warning of Youko's posessive behavior.

Youko spent the next few days with Kagome in her room and although she felt much better, she was not allowed to leave, except for bathing and to use the bathroom though they don't have actual toilets. So Kagome was a bit moody with being treated like so and was not about to fully give in. Youko always told her to rest and she pretty much was restricted to bed rest exept for those necessities. She would pace around but Youko would drag her back to sitting at the most. She felt like she could pull her hair out in frustration and was about to murder Youko many times and had many times attempted to make him go deaf but he always found a way to shut her up. Soon she was chucking pillows at his head and any other object she could reach.

Poor Youko was trying to keep his cool and was still worried that she could injure her self internally or get to stressed out while her body was trying to readjust itself. He was trying to dodge the objects flying at him and wasn't too suprized to see a few daggers come out of no where. Kagome picked up another pillow and threw it at Youko so hard that his head hit the wall and the pillow seemingly bounced off his head. He took on a dazed look of stars floating around his head while Kuronue opened the shoji to just catch the last pillow and was able to stop Kagome from future attacks.

Youko shook out of his disorientation to realize confusedly, no more objects were being thrown at him and thats when he found Kuronue standing behind Kagome, restricting the movement of her arms. Her face was still flushed in anger and annoyance as she kept trying to get her arms back from her captor. Kuronue was looking at the messy room and the daggers in the wall and looked at Youko in question with a hint of amusement, thinking of the torture they must be enduring in eachothers company.

"And you two are supposed to mate. I wonder who will be the victor in that or even in bed. If this keeps up Youko, who will be the one dominant in the relationship?" Kuronue joked while seeing Youko's eye twitch in annoyance.

"I don't see you trying to make sure she lets her body adjust before she does much more. After this, we are going on that mission and getting it done with. Kagome will soon come to live with us after that. She is not to be involved with anymore of these battles and wars, she will stay with us at all times, the way it should be." Youko demanded without much emotion if any. The two days of being in her constant presence and trying to keep her in bed was much tougher than he expected.

He was still getting over the fact that she actually shot daggers upon his person. He studied the mess of a room and raked a hand through his knotted hair in a show of frustration. He looked at Kagome with his cold eyes, as he sized her up and calculated her mood swings and the anger she had been displaying. Her angry face and flushed appearance did not scare him one bit. He actually was getting turned on by it. She really looked sexy like this and he couldn't really help the pictures and not so innocent fantasies he was having about her while his portrayed nothing of it.

He decided that if she wanted to use up some pent up frustration then he had just the solution that would also of course, work off his arousal at seeing her like this. He got a secretive and mishevious glint to him as he strode over to them with his sexy smirk in place and was rejoicing when Kagome began to do a double take at his change of mood.

For the next few hours, the room was filled with moans of pleasure until Kagome tired and fell asleep. This change had Youko rejoicing as he layed on his back with his arms under his head and Kagome curled on his left side. He decided that the next night they would go on the heist with Kagome.

I know, that took me a while to type up but it was a bit of a boring chapter and I been doing stuff to get ready for college and going through training at me new job. I'll get straight to the next chapters so you don't have to wait a few days and it will be some time until the others are all involved with battle but I'm not sure i want Kagome in it. I think it up and we'll see how it turns out. I been reading a few good stories, currently in the process of reading Golden Gaze IYYYH KuramaKagome. well have fun reading. 


	16. Chapter 16

Youko and Kuronue led Kagome out of the castle the next morning.. wait it was more like Kagome dragged them out of the castle, excited to be outside and released from her prison. She continued to walk straight with little to no thought going through her mind. She felt a tug on her right arm and turned her head to look at Kuronue.

"Yes?" She said with a soft smile as she soaked in the fresh atmosphere.

"Do you have any idea as to where your going?" He smirked when she appeared to be stumped. He watched her stop and look around. Realization crossed her minds eye as she began to pout. "That's what I thought." He took off towards the right with Youko and then Kagome fast on his heels, following him to there next location.

A few hours later.

"Guys, where is this place? I don't recognize these parts." Kagome looked around as they began to slow down as they tried to go through the dense forest. Vines drooping and hanging all over making it hard to run. Getting no reply, she sighed in annoyance.

They all looked towards the right as they could feel heavy thumping from a troll walking around with a tree log. 'Eww' They all thought as they covered their mouth and noses. They got down into the dense underbrush, hiding from the troll. Once it passed by they began moving again, being careful to not let others know of their presence. Kuronue jumped up to the top branch of the tree, taking a look around. A pleased smile showed on his face when he landed back on the ground.

"It won't be long now!" He answered to Kagome's earlier question. He jumped to the lower branches of the trees and took off, the other two following the same way. They soon came upon a tall fortress, stalking around it they studied the guards for a bit and then each went to a separate area, surrounding it. They perched themselves into the tops of the trees and studied every inch they could see.

{AN: A dense forest surrounds the fortress. On the outer limits of the ruler's land he has a tall wall made out of sharp logs. (green)After an 1/8 mile of shrubbery, that lines the inner part of the wall, is the fortress(yellow), but its shape out lines the inner part of the shrubbery and in the middle is another dense forest crawling with demons who serve the ruler.(dark green)}

Youko began manipulating the plants on the other side of the wall, getting bored he decided to play a prank. Just like the guard had done several times by now he walked past every 85 seconds as Youko had counted and right when he counted 84, he raised a vine and tripped the guard. The guard shouted a few obscenities and kicked the vine. Getting up he stepped right where he had been and then continued. The guards were about to switch he noticed then. Grinning, he moved the vine to the estimated spot of the switch. He fed extra youki into it and created a carnivorous flower that he let droop over the wall in order to hide it.

The guards got to where they would switch and unknowingly stepped into Youko's trap. They both tripped and fell forward. Both starting to curse they instantly stiffened when they could hear a hissing growl noise. "AHHH!" They crawled backwards, scared to shit as it began snapping its mouth at them. Both guards quickly fled, leaving the post unguarded.

Youko's devious smile became full blown as he quickly slipped over the wall and into the outer limits of the fortress. He made his was through the alleys of the town and soon slipped into the forest, keeping to the trees. He wasn't supposed to make a move yet but he just couldn't waste the opportunity.

Kuronue grew bored once it hit high noon. Oblivious to his partner's actions, he'd been dozing off in the tree, concealed in the foliage from unwanted eyes. It wasn't until the weight on the tree limb had changed that he woke up noticing his cover was blown. Before him stood a shapely female, deep tan skin, pinkish red full lips, lavender eyes with full long lashes and silver hair with 2 blue bows on each side. She wore a white summer kimono that fit her form perfectly.

Looking for weapons he found none. 'What is she up to?' She looked at him curiously and some what fearfully. "Can I help you with something?" He finally questioned, seeing her slightly flinch. 'What is up with this chick? She lands on my branch, disturbing my rest and just watches me.'

"I..I'm sorry to disturb your rest mister. The guards were rude to me and I'm lost.. I just need to know where I am." She quietly replied, trying to look him straight in the face. She wasn't sure how the demon would react to her but she hoped that maybe she found a nice stranger.

Kuronue studied her and picked up her scent, trying to detect any reason why the guards would look down upon her. His eyes slightly widened as it struck him. 'She's a half demon,.. no wonder.' Testing it out he decided to state what he knew was true. "Your a half demon." She flinched and looked like she would flee. "Don't leave, the forest is nasty. Right now your outside of a strong ruler's land that I'm about to steal from." He sat in thought for a second, then abruptly stood up scaring the girl. "I have an idea! You can stay with us! Just make sure you stay here while we go take of business."

"We? There is more than you?" She asked quietly, feeling more comfortable.

"Yeah, my partner Youko and our girl Kagome. She's very nice and we know another half demon. He goes by InuYasha. Kagome and InuYasha used to travel together. Why don't you stick with us for a while and I'm sure if you would like to you could live at Lord Sesshoumaru's. Don't sweat it. Just stay here while I take care of business and then we will scoop you up on our way through." He gave her a charming smile.

She recognized the names Kagome and InuYasha. She felt she could trust him for now and just wait and see. Its the most kindness she had gotten in a very long time. She nodded her head in agreement. She watched the bat demon take off into the setting sun and beyond the walls of the fortress.

Sunset arrived and Kagome decided to head out. She still had her part to do after the guys distracted the loyal servants. She carefully made her way over the wall and through the town, skirting through the shadows. She watched some nobles go by on horses, and then one looked straight at her. 'How does he know I'm here?! I'm hidden in the shadows, a skill I have nearly perfected!' The noble continued on his way. She made sure to remember him just in case it comes in handy later. Once gone she darted out into the middle forest the fortress surrounded.

'Youko and Kuronue must have had a lot of fun taking care of the disturbances.' She smirked and continued sprinting to the middle of the forest. She continued to pass many dead demons, death plants, and then a few alive caught in their own traps. Ignoring their pleas and angry words, she went deeper into the forest. Seeing a clearing up ahead she burst through the foliage.

'This is strange. I would have thought Youko and Kuronue would meet up with me here. Oh well.' She scanned the clearing and soon found a small wooden door leading into the ground. 'Weird.' She walked over and carefully opened the door. A ladder built into the side of the tunnel was found leading down. She began to descend into the darkness.

'This place is creepy.' Reaching the bottom she found a tiny hole once again but this time it went horizontal. 'No wonder they needed me. Their shoulders are too broad and Kuronue's wings would add on to it all.' She army crawled along the tunnel, it was the only way she could get anywhere. The darkness continued forever seemingly. Minutes passed and her body began to protest its annoyance at being cramped for so long. Just when she thought about stopping for a bit she could grab nothing but air as she accidentally lost her balance and began falling.

Her mouth opened in shock. She began clawing at the air trying to find something solid. It seemed like forever. Soon her feet touched the wall and she began skidding and tumbling down the now sloped wall. "Uh, damn it all I can't see still!" She began to panic. 'Am I blind?! I couldn't be, so why can't I see anything?! I'm a demon for Christ sake!' The tumbling continued on. She dug her claws into the wall but it was futile, it felt like her claws would rip off and the piercing noise was too much to bare. She went airborne again but this time she hit ground once again. "That's one ride I wouldn't want to repeat. I'm so screwed!" She searched the darkness and soon found very dim light. She stepped carefully searching with her hands as she crawled towards it. She finally entered another tunnel but this she could walk in.

Being able to see once again she chose to walk, stretching her limbs as she went. She entered the large cavern and found it lit up with glowing purple stalagmites. "This is so pretty!" She looked in aww at the beautiful, wondrous cavern. She soon found what she was looking for.

Shiny, rounded, black rocks were scattered all over but her real prize is in the middle. The shiny black plate infused between the black rock and some sort of magic. The mineral corundum in its ruby form glinted in the darkness. It outlined the plate of magical black rock. Such a beautiful rarity shining from it.

She began to move towards it once again. She was almost half way there but soon the ground moved. Something is among the rocks, slithering like a serpent. She quickly made a dive to the right, dodging a possible attack. She landed on a boulder, feeling it sink into the ground a few inches she panicked and jumped to the wall. Spears hit that very spot where she had been just a split second before.

She carefully searched the ground for the serpent creature. She found it circling a corner of the cave. She peered closer and studied the white oval shaped sacks. 'Snake eggs. It must be the mother just wishing to protect her young.' She spread a calm comforting aura throughout the cave. The serpent went back to curling it self around the eggs. The serpent's skin is made of shiny black gems and a few other various ones. Beautiful colors of corundum and diamond. She reached the plate and carefully picked it up. Something shifted underneath it. She looked under and found the area had risen upwards. Clicking of weapons could be heard and she looked around. Soon vines and various other weapons were being shot at her. Dodging left and right and then jumping up and hanging on to the ceiling she created a barrier around the serpent. A soft click behind had her jumping back to the ground just barely missing yet another arrow aimed at her head.

A net was shot at her, she quickly dodged, cutting it with her sword, attempting to cut down the weapons. 'How come it seems everything takes much longer in this place. You crawl forever, fall forever, tumble forever and then dodge weapons forever. They must expect a person's patience to wear out and make a mistake.' Another loud clicking reverberated around the cavern while the already echoed with spears and arrows being shot off and then cut down, hitting the ground or barrier.

Daggers shot out from all over. Kagome threw up a barrier around herself and in front of the barrier she had for serpent. They bounced off barrier, walls and floor. Kagome looked around for an escape. She found a small hole the serpent could fit through. Feeling the serpent was also a demon she hoped it would understand. She pointed at the hole trying to get the serpents attention to it. It finally looked at it and seemed to understand, though it had four egg sacks. Kagome took her cape off and folded it in two. She watched the serpent roll its eggs on it, once done she tied the ends together and looped it around the head of the serpent. It quickly left through the hole. She continued to search for a way out but could only find the tunnel she entered from. She quickly put down her barrier and made a run for it, plate in hand.

Reaching the area she fell into, she created a large amount of miko ki and let it hover in her hands. She found another entrance at the bottom in a far corner of the cave. She looked at it and made a run for it. She ran through the tunnel a long time. Purple stones glittering around it. She stepped it up a notch and ran at full speed, racing through the tunnel. She soon had to skid to a stop. She found a ladder of sorts once again and began climbing. She could barely see but it was just enough to move as she been doing. She climbed about 40 steps she guessed before it went to yet another tunnel. She looked around it. She walked on for a while, going into a fast jog.

'All I can hope for is that I haven't been discovered or all of the dead guards. Or maybe if I have been then they may have given up and figured there traps killed me. Another loud thud was heard as she neared a fork in the tunnel. She sped up and dodged to the right, narrowly missing a large boulder going full speed down the tunnel. Walking back to the fork she decided to go left. The boulder trap had already been set so the probability of having another trap set on right was higher. She found the steep slope that the boulder had rolled down, straight in front of her. She then found light coming from up high on her right. She jumped up to the top of the cliff, landing on the narrow ledge. She cautiously approached where the streams of light was coming from. Finding another ladder and what looked to be the outside she cautiously and soundlessly climbed. She could hear noises from outside. She listened and found that it seemed to be two guards chatting as they watched over the entrance. 'My presence was discovered then.' She used any shadows present to help hide her presence.

Scanning the outside she found two just 5 ft away and another lounging in a tree. Thinking over her options, she figured every entrance was certain to be discovered. She readied her self and launched her self high into the air. The shout of the guards had her fleeing to the high tops of the trees. Scythes and daggers shot at her from behind as the guards made chase after her. A large amount of arrows shot off at her from the front, she jumped to the forest floor and continued her sprint. A figure jumped down in front of her and she quickly dodged as she recognized it as the noble from earlier. The wall was just up ahead. More guards swarmed it this time. Making a slash at them, her miko ki stung the guards, allowing her enough time to escape. She searched for Youko and Kuronue as she continued to flee. They soon were running along side her but what studded her was the half demon Kuronue carried bridal style.

'Questions later.' They continued to flee and ran all the way Sesshoumaru's place. They jumped over the gates and didn't stop until they got to the door. The three of them panted in the entrance hall. Kagome grinned and handed the plate to Youko. Kuronue set the girl down and was about to introduce her but Kagome beat him to it.

"Shiori? Is that you?" The young half demon looked at her curiously and nodded. Feeling a bit shy, but couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar. Soon InuYasha's yelling and a fleeing Shippo could be heard. Shippo ducked behind her and InuYasha skidded to a halt seeing the young girl. She continued to look stunned. She instantly recognized the half demon InuYasha.

"Why do you look familiar?" His interrogating voice seeping out. Shippo looked at her for a bit and grinned at the young woman.

"I know who she is. Inu-baka, you saved her from bat demons back when Kagome, Sango and Miroku were still human. Her red ball that created a barrier is how the red tetsuiga was formed." Shippo smiled, proud he could remember something before InuYasha.

Shiori smile, piecing it all together. The group that saved her and her mother are still alive. She didn't understand how but she was happy to find familiar faces that treated her very kindly. 'Maybe, maybe if they don't mind I could live here with them.'

Kagome approached Sesshoumaru in his study and asked for permission to have Shiori stay here a while. After practically begging him he finally said yes with a small smile. He just liked to give Kagome a hard time.

"Kagome. The Suitor's ball is tomorrow night. I need you to go try on your outfit. I will be down shortly to ensure it fits perfectly. This Shiori, is to accompany us too then. She can stick around InuYasha, I'm certain two half demons would feel quite comfortable with each other more than alone in a place full of powerful demons. I'm sure you understand what I mean." He looked at the small but understanding smile.

"Yes I do. Other demons won't be as understanding and kind to them." She a quick bow and left. She grabbed Shiori and brought her to her room. Kagome also scooped up Sango on the way there. The girls all took a bath in the hot spring. Kagome and Sango explained everything to Shiori in a quick version of it all. Kagome filled them in on the Suitor's Ball. Shiori frowned slightly but was happy to at least go to something like this.

Kagome got out ahead of them and dried off. Sango helped her dress as Shiori watched carefully, still chatting and filling them in on how she had come across Kuronue. Just as the last layer clothing piece was put on, Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and quietly walked in. He studied the outfit, critiquing it in every way. The black silky cloth shined a dark blue in the light. It complimented her hair and eyes. He went to her make-up station and grabbed all the jewelry and hairpieces. Pulling Kagome to sit down he began placing the jewels on her. He even put her hair up in the style they had chosen.

"Wow Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you had such skills in this area also. Maybe you should just do my hair for me tomorrow." She grinned at him in the mirror.

His smirk caught her off guard. "I plan on doing so. Your hairdresser will now be Shiori's." Kagome smiled and slightly nodded. Another knock at the door, Sango said "Come in." The seamstress and hairdresser both came in and began working on Shiori while Sango went and fetched her own outfit.

Once done, Sesshoumaru left momentarily to send the guys to get washed and dressed up as well. He found Rin and walked with her to grab her outfit. Walking back he let Rin into the room first and found Sango having difficulty with her outfit. Stepping over there he quickly fixed it all and then fetched Sango's hairdresser. He studied everything down to a 'T'. The bangs were pulled back after being back combed a lot. Her hairpieces and jewelry was then placed on her. Nodding in approval he found Rin dressed with minor fixings. The hairdresser then came over and fixed up rin's hair. She did the side pony tail but gave her hair a few elegant curls.

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval to the three girls, very much liking the outcome. They then watched as Shiori was fitted. 'The girl is quiet. A definite beauty, but the human blood runs through her veins. Not many will be taken with her due to the human blood. From the looks of it, she doesn't know how to fight. She might be a good distraction for InuYasha.'

The seamstress grabbed several silks. She had light purple, and light blue selected. They both had a silvery shimmer to them. Watching her work he began looking at her young woman's hair. Finding split ends, he then looked at her nails. He began making orders, telling them everything that he wanted done.

A couple hours had gone by, Sesshoumaru had approved of the guys outfits and was currently headed to the end result of the half demon he planned to pair his brother up with. He entered with a few hairpieces. He decided he wanted to go with a look that reflected the ocean. It suited her. Putting a small pearly white clam shell in replace of her barrettes he then placed a simple silver shell decorated necklace on her, it just barely reaching past the collar bone. Small hang down silvering earrings with a pearl at the top. Adding a few gems here and there he nodded at his work of art. Her beauty enhanced so much by just a few small touches. The nervous girl was biting her lip once again. On a rare show of kindness Sesshoumaru decided to ease her troubles just a bit.

Guiding her to the three full length mirror he watched her gasp. "The demons will be reminded of a tenshi from the ocean when there eyes land on you. You will attract a lot of attention being added to the vixens we already have but you have a unique beauty that is entirely your own. Use it and I'm certain your human blood would be ignored." He looked at her small blush as her eyes were shyly downcast. 'She will be perfect for InuYasha.'

He left after everything was said and done. He sat down in his study waiting for InuYasha to pop up. Sitting there he stared out at the moon, letting the window remain open, feeling the light breeze. The door opened and then closed. He looked outside for a few moments longer then proceeded to speak with his younger half brother.

~YAY~ I already started the next chapter! ENJOY!


	17. Chapter 17

The next day had everyone busy and running all over. The ball was that night and the moody gauge was high all day as everyone was getting in there outfits. Kagome and Sesshoumaru decided to bring everyone so they too can feel there misery. He sent word ahead about the extra guests. He found it useless and unworthy of his attention but he didn't have much choice. It was about time Kagome began to settle down and find a proper mate. If Youko doesn't change his pace then he will find other acceptable suitors for her.

He just sat down on his pillows in his study to redo the map of territories and finish jotting down notes of the previously fallen Lords. A familiar smell wafted to him as he worked about. Taking a deep sigh he awaited his unannounced visitor. Sure enough in through the window his visitor appeared. Sesshoumaru met this demon after Naraku's demise.

He studied him a bit, it having been some time since he had last seen him. His black wavy hair up in a high pony tail. His bangs accentuating his face and eyes. His eyes caught woman off guard with his deep pools of sinful purple. His silky black fox ears stood proudly on his head, a smirk upon his face. His face smoothed of any flaws and more regal like Sesshoumaru's. His right ear held two silver hoops and the left just a stud towards the base. Silky tail moving behind him in slight anxiousness over the topic to come. He currently held his attention on his claws, must not be perfect enough for him quite yet. Getting rid of whatever disturbed them he looked Sesshoumaru square in the lightly tanned skin to his silky muscular voice, the man was desire in one of its darkest forms. The perfect white fangs. He seemed to be made of shadows, when he was the shadows main controller.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I told you I would visit again some day." He studied the indifferent demon Lord. They were opposites in appearance. Sesshoumaru with his straight silvery hair, to his golden eyes and pale complexion, his white robes and markings. Not much different outside of that but still, the two of them would be an enhanced wet dream for some of them. In actuality, it was like a double of Youko and Kuronue, white/silver, black/tan.

"Yes and you also mentioned, unannounced. Satoru, you do not look dressed for tonight." In fact it looked like he just got done getting washed up from a battle.

"The day is still young. Those events are still far from now. Its not like the men have much to worry about. Its the vixens who have all the hairpieces, hair-dos, make-up and such. Though the one I can't wait to see wouldn't any of those things. All flustered up from thieving that fateful day is hotter than any other day." He could remember the taste of her lips and mouth. He didn't want to be patient so he hypnotized and persuaded her to open her mouth to him. He licked his lips relishing the sweet memory.

"If your going to be doing much more persuading then don't overstep any boundaries." Sesshoumaru set a hard glare at the door. Without a knock it opened and Youko stood there with a hard glare aimed at the other kitsune. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if they met or not but Youko would most definitely remember a smell of someone he did not like, even if he did not remember why at first.

"Who is this?" Youko looked at Sesshoumaru. He knew that smell from somewhere. He knew the demon had invaded his property some how though he still did not remember what it was.

The demon easily lied, well not lying, just not telling the whole truth. "I am the beautiful Kagome's teacher. An ebony would be best at training another ebony. She won't get past 6 tails for a decade." He could tell Youko was still trying to remember why he recognized his scent.

"Training? She will get all of that from myself and Kuronue. Not another male, and a kitsune outside of our allies. It will not be allowed." He gave Sesshoumaru a sharp look. "You had better not have forgotten that she leaves with me tomorrow, to her new home."

"I have not forgotten Youko, and I have not forgotten that she is still not mated and that she goes by her choice alone. Gaining control of her powers sooner than later would be better. She has a tendency to draw in trouble, given her history, which is longer than either of us have know her."

The ebony relaxed on a few of Sesshoumaru's pillows giving Youko a taunting smile. Soon Kuronue came in also smelling the same demon. Kuronue studied the ebony sitting and looking at home. Smelling him again he could remember.

FLASHBACK

Youko studied Kagome's demeanor. 'She looks like she was hypnotized or something.' He walked up to her and looked at her hazed eyes. Her gaze was unfocused and he looked to see her holding a glass looking eye. He could smell something like a kitsune's scent and it was heavy right there and nowhere else only located there. He noticed the daggers pinning her cape. He brushed his across her cheek and to the side of her eye where he moved a hair away from getting in her face.

Her knees gave out and she slumped on the ground sitting on her knees while the eye rolled out of her hand and Youko descended with her. He grabbed her from under the chin and smelled her lips and tasted them and getting the taste of another male. His eyes burned red, Kagome heard one last command, 'sleep,' and she fell forward into the arms of Youko who wrapped his arms around her with his eyes still red. The other three noticed this. Kagome's body relaxed as she snuggled into his embrace and heard her take a sniff, "Youko," she sighed in her slumbering state and his eyes went back to normal and he looked down at her. Her breathing came back from the even breaths and her eyes fluttered open as she felt herself leaning forward into Youko's chest. She pulled back with a slight yawn as she tried to rub the grogginess out of her eye sight and when she opened them she saw Youko's face mere centimeters away from hers and jumped back landing on her butt, "Ah."

Youko rose an eyebrow noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. She looked around her knowing she felt like she missed something. Youko looked at Katsuo and Yuuto who bowed. "We should be getting back, we can speak later you know where to find us." They left and Youko and Kuronue looked at the Kagome who seemed to be sorting out her thoughts and memories. He brought them to stand on there feet where he pinned her with his hard eyes.

"Who dared to touch you?" She felt a little uncomfortable as if she were caught trying to sneak into a cookie jar and was caught red handed. The memories of the male ebony kitsune entered her minds eye. "I don't know him." She said truthfully.

"Description." He pressed. "Uh black hair and fur, purple eyes, about your height," she listed. Youko pressed her body against his and he moved his hand up her back and into her hair where he held her in a kiss that she willfully responded to as she looped her arms around his neck. Youko released her from the kiss and glanced at Kuronue who walked up behind her who gave her a kiss on the cheek before he sucked on her neck getting a soft moan.

He released her neck and spoke, "How did you get into jewel chambers?" Kagome went into detail about what her findings were and pulled out the damp scroll and told them what happened after she left the fortress also. "Well we should get the Oreun eye back home but what do we do with her?" Kagome looked at Kuronue over his shoulder who had his arms wrapped loosely around her neck.

"What do you mean me, I'm fine on my own I don't need you two always around me. Anyways, I have stuff to get done before I go after Naraku, just to keep him on his toes. I'm sure he will open his barrier for his seemingly favorite victim as of late. So yeah I am going back to that hut and getting sleep before I make my rounds at the villages." She tried to take Kuronue's arms off her but he wouldn't budge so she ducked and elbowed him in the gut and came face to face with Youko.

She crossed her arms glaring at him while tapping her foot. She stood straight then kicked him on the outside of the ankle and bit the arm that shot out at her but before she made her escape she felt a hand groping her butt. Her face turned into a tomato and she smacked the man the arm belonged to and left in a huff cursing men. "Hey Kagome," She stopped, waiting for what they wanted. "Nice ass." Youko said as him and Kuronue started laughing at Kagome's angry face. He watched her walk away with her fists clenched at her sides and the angry aura around her. They both followed after her.

END FLASHBACK

Kuronue's growl got everyone's attention when as his eyes burned and then he flew at the ebony kitsune. Satoru jumped away from the enraged bat demon. Sesshoumaru stood up at the sudden anger the bat had for the ebony. "If your going to quarrel go elsewhere." He commanded and quickly knocked the bat out of the air and tossed if through the window the grabbed the ebony and tossed him out of the window also. "Do I need to toss you out also or will go out peacefully?"

Youko looked at him, then passed by and jumped out. Obviously it was something that was tied to Kuronue also if it stirred such a great anger. Demons by nature are very possessive and some more than others given the breed they come from. He watched the two tackle the other around on the ground. Sotaru kicked Kuronue towards Youko. Youko side stepped to the left. Watching his partner get up he gave him the 'look.'

Kuronue sneered at the ebony. "This is the bastard who dared to touch Kagome. During our thieving of the Oreon Eye. The fucking hypnotizing bastard who decided to invade what is claimed as ours. Your going to regret that baka!"

Youko's feral growl broke the silence. His eyes began to go red. Both had failed to notice Kagome come out and was currently being introduced to Sotaru as his new 'student'. Kagome recognized him but didn't remember where still. She tossed a concern look at Youko and Kuronue who were obviously bothered by something. She could hear Youko's growl and looked once again and found him looking straight at herself and Sotaru with glowing red eyes.

She hardly had time to move and was aided by Sesshoumaru and kept there. Youko viciously attacked Sotaru. The oblivious Kagome studied Youko's angry behavior. "Why is Youko so mad? The guy is only training me and the kiss on the hand is just a form of greetings!" She panicked. 'I mean I know he likes me a lot and has thought of having a future together but seriously, he only kissed my hand and is my teacher!'

Kuronue's angry stare tore away from the battling kitsunes. Both 9 tails and evenly matched. He quickly walked to Kagome and grabbed her from Sesshoumaru, then proceeded to drag her away from the males. He stalked off dragging her along until he picked up the protesting vixen and took off into the sky. He refused to speak or answer any questions. His beast still in slight control and only having one thing in mind. Keeping her away from that male.

He finally descended onto his and Youko's territory and quickly going into a cave with a quiet Kagome. Going deep into the cave he passed some of there treasures and continued to his bedding. He let her back on her feet and immediately forced her into the cave wall, kissing her fiercely, demanding dominance and not stopping until he got it. Finally she began to whimper, slightly fearful of the bat that usually was calm and collected, not angry and demanding.

He smelled the slight tang of tears and an ounce of fear rolling off of her. He licked her tears away and began gently kiss and lick her, trying to reassure her that he is not angry anymore. He rubbed her back soothingly as he nuzzled her with a soft growl. Her head soon lay on his chest as she tried to understand what just happened.

Kuronue picked her up and lay her down next to him on the bed, pulling the covers over them and securing her to him. He stroked her tail as he nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent. After a while he turned her to look at him. In a serious expression he began to talk. "Do not go by that kitsune." He stared intently into her confused expression. He was about to explain but Youko came tearing into the cave so suddenly with his still red eyes it scared her.

He just stood there still growling with clenched fist and red eyes, staring at her. She began to tremble. She had never seen them so angry before and was scared if she was about to get punished for something she did not understand. She lay there scared stiff hoping it was just a bad dream but she could still feel where Kuronue's claws had pierced her skin. She may be a demon now but she wasn't sure how to get them out of there rage. Demon's like Youko and Kuronue were always in such control of themselves she never worried about them losing control. She knew she was still no match for them and Youko still in rage would make him all the more deadlier.

Tears began to leak from her eyes as she instead looked at bed, afraid of him, waiting for him to strike her or something. The weight on the bed shifted and she visibly stiffened as she felt his body hover over her small frame. Youko slightly roughly grabbed her by the chin and began his own assault of her mouth. He pulled back and his beast spoke in unison with him, "mine." He bit her lip and drew blood, licking it greedily, her whimper went unnoticed. Vines grew and wrapped themselves around Kagome as he continued on, moving to her neck and giving small bites, her trembling growing. Kuronue's beast had subsided, he felt a bit guilty that Kagome had to learn this way. He was about to try and stop his partner when he found blood flowing from her lips, neck and vines holding her down.

"Stop Youko!" She pleaded. Kuronue and Youko could smell her fear rolling off of her in waves. Youko's eyes went back to normal as he took in the sight they caused. She looked terrified of them. He got rid of the vines and began to clean the blood off her. After clogging the wounds, allowing them to heal her gently scooted Kagome between himself and Youko then lay down. Her trembling and still shook after she fell asleep, allowing sleep to claim her.

She woke up an hour later, everything fresh in her mind. She assumed the two males were asleep so she attempted to get away from them. She kept trying to get out of there embrace. "Vixen, stop your feeble attempts." She stiffened, not moving, not certain which one spoke. She could feel Kuronue pull her face towards him. She tried to decipher what was on his mind. He then gently pulled her into a kiss. Moving his hand to rub her ears, hoping to calm her fears. Youko sat up on his side and then rested his head on her shoulder after giving it a kiss, gently stroking her tail.

Once she was asleep again they proceeded back to Sesshoumaru's, all three needing to get ready for tonight. They both hoped and yet didn't hope that they would see the kitsune anymore for today. They began to make there way through the front gates and past the entrance hall but both stopped dead in there tracks. Growls and angry glares, Youko's grip on Kagome tightened and Kuronue went back to rubbing her ears, wishing not to wake her.

The ebony just glared right back at them. He studied Kagome for a bit longer than needed and then went back to talking to the general and Sesshoumaru. They walked past and straight to Kagome's room and then entering her hot spring. Sesshoumaru ignored most of it minus taking in Kagome's appearance and making sure she still kept her freedom. Not finding a mating mark or scenting anything unusual he ignored the rest.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the huge delay but I couldn't find Chapter 18 I could have sworn I had typed it up but as it turns out I must have dreamt up chapter 18 or something lol. So here is the long awaited Chapter 18!

Kagome woke up in the hot spring and was quickly snatched away by the maids as they took her to get her dressed for the ball later. The girls all wore the same outfits that they were previously fitted in. All of their hair and make-up perfectly in place. Once Sesshoumaru felt confident that the woman are finished he left to get ready himself and check on the men.

Unlike the woman, their outfits didn't change much. With small adjustments here and there he made sure they wore decent looking outfits but remained true to their usual character. Kuronue for once didn't wear his hat but still had his hair up in the normal pony tail. He wore a black haori with his chest showing as black bands crisscrossed while the opening of the haori had thinner black bands threaded to it. He wore white hakamas with sash that went from white - grey - black, hanging down low like most but kept his scythe tucked in the sash and then wore black boots.

InuYasha wore a dark blue haori and hakamas made of a finer material, the symbol of the West on the back. He carried his sword like usual and after much persuasion he also wore black boots. His bottom haori is black along with his sash which is also blue, he wore the same as Kuronue and Sesshoumaru. His hair stayed normal, just no split ends and slightly tamed.

Miroku wore a purple under haori with a black top haori. A purple sash in the same style as the other guys but dipped in black and black hakamas. His pony tail was cut off and also received a trim. He also had to wear black boots and he also donned the symbol of the West.

Sesshoumaru wore his normal outfit, the boa, and the white haori and hakamas but where the red was is now blue hexagons. He didn't wear his armor and donned a blue and purple sash and also wore his black boots. He wore his hair up high on his head much like his father had, holding it in place with a blue cloth. Both swords strapped to his side.

Daichi wore his rusty orange hair held back in a band at the top of his head, where his hair would then reach mid back. His forest green eyes and finely shaped eyebrows giving him a more elegant charm. His tall form in his maroon and dark green robes, haori and hakamas gave him more of an authoritive air but adding to the charm they dominate in there breed. His maroon robe held a golden-yellow pattern of small cross shape covering the entire robe. He wore dark green haori and hakama that held maroon on bottom left leg and the right shoulder. To hold it together he wore a golden-yellow sash with a maroon and purple design at the ends like a pile of leaves. He kept twin swords on his left hip and a small pouch on the right. He also wore the black boots instead of his more regular maroon slippers.

Kohaku wore a dark grey outfit with an amber colored sash dipped in a burnt orange color with green leaves stitched on it. His hair stayed in his usual style with it tied up in a strip of amber colored cloth. Green leaves are also stitched on to the left sleeve and shoulder plus the right pant leg making it look like they are blowing across his outfit. He wore the black boots like the other males. His scythe carried in his sash like normal.

Shippo wore a teal outfit with a light blue sash dipped in teal at the end. His outfit also had the symbol of the West and wore black boots like the others. They held his hair up with a light blue cloth and he had his own twin pair of wakizashi swords and a tanto strapped to his side and a bag of tricks on the other.

Youko had been the most difficult. He wore the same outfit except it is teal. The sash is teal and wore regular hakamas and after a battle of wits and much threatening on Sesshoumaru's part, he also wore the black boots but he wouldn't allow anyone to touch his hair or tail.

Finally they all finished up and went to grab their capes as they went out the door finding horse demons outside waiting. Just before they shut the door a meow came from Kirrara. She came out holding a red bow attached to some ribbon. "Kirrara, you want to come?" Sango smiled and tied the ribbon around her neck and then picked her up in her arm.

Ah Un came out with his bridle on and Sesshoumaru boarded him along with Rin. Kagome got on one of the horses as did everyone else. Sesshoumaru led the way as they headed to ball just as the sun began to set. It took a while but they finally made it and were one of the first ones there. The horses and Ah Un were taken to rest in the stables for the West.

As they entered into ball room a demon announced, "Lord Sesshoumaru of the West with Lady Rin, Lord InuYasha, Lady Kagome, Lord Miroku, Lady Sango, Lord Daichi, Lord Shippo, Lord Youko, Lord Kuronue and Lady Shiori."

I'm going to try and work on the new chapter today in little bits and pieces. Gotta get my laundry done and continue to study accounting before school really sneaks up on me.


	19. Chapter 19

This is going to be a fun chapter to type!

Kagome walked down the stairs after her name had been announced. Everyone walked down with Sesshoumaru in the lead escorting Rin down the stairs. Then InuYasha went, followed by her self then Miroku, Sango, Daichi, Shippo, Youko, Kuronue and last but not least Shiori. They could feel the stares boring into them as the descended down the steps. Their every move being watched, it was like they couldn't fathom the idea that they actually showed up.

They knew everyone's history in the makai except Shiori who shyly descended the stairs, very nervous but trying not to show it. She didn't dare look up, instead focusing on getting down the steps with out tripping or drawing any more attention to her self than necessary. As much of a fairy tale it seemed for her to be going to a ball, dressed in fine silks and jewels, she knew it has gone from a innocent child's dream to a reality she didn't like. She slightly glanced up to see InuYasha waiting for her at the bottom along with Kuronue, both being attentive to her, knowing how estranged she has become from her own blood and identity.

Once Shippo got to the bottom he joined Rin and Kohaku as the three, after the permission of the adults, went off to find others their age or play in the different indoor and outdoor gardens. Kagome looked at all the demons around her as she waited for the rest of them to make their decent on the stairs. She had never gone to this event any of the other years due to the war and now that the war has ended and they are the obvious victors, it was like a whole new category of being scrutinized. Youko and Kuronue looked smug as they looked at the many lords that they had stolen from. With that thought Kagome began to wonder if it is such a good idea to be here seeing as she had gone on a few of the journeys. It was just a matter of a few days ago that she had gone on that journey to steal the last jewel where she had to go into underground tunnels. One of the lords had spotted her before and after she had stolen that jewel. 'Great what do I do if he is here and recognizes me?' She shifted nervously as her face scrunched slightly in apprehension.

Both Youko and Kuronue had scanned the area looking for a certain kitsune but came up empty. Youko had continued to stand close to Kagome, he had a feeling that the other kitsune would be here tonight, it would make sense of his visit with Sesshoumaru. Once Kuronue reached the end he stood of to the side with InuYasha, both giving Shiori reassuring small smiles.

Youko looked Kagome over and removed her cape from her. That is when he noticed the stitches of silver and a silvery light blue across her cape and Kimono. The phases of the moon just like what her nails have on them. It had been there ever since the transformation almost six decades ago. He only had a hunch as to what they are but never thought to try it out since it had escaped his mind. After leaving her cape with the others stuff from the West he walked back and found her patiently waiting.

Kagome turned around to find Youko lightly bowing to her and holding his right hand out to her while the left arm crossed at his waist as he lightly smirked. His eyes began smoldering with a hint of the predator he truly is making a shiver of anticipation run through her veins. "Would you care to dance, _Kagome_?" His sensual side coming out as it began to draw her in.

He let his charm out as his sensual side did the rest of the work as her entire attention had been drawn to him like an invisible path that would only allow her to see and think about him. She gently placed her hand in his and he led them to the dance floor in smooth movements.

Her eyes felt entirely drawn to him as she raked her eyes over his form and studied his hypnotizing features as his tail swished back and forth with his movements, in time with his long silver hair that ended just a short inch above it. When she noticed he stopped and moved to turn around she slowly looked up as she watched his muscles lightly ripple with his movements. Finally as she reached his face she noticed his lips are moving but she couldn't focus on the words. She looked up at his eyes as she watched the humor dance around in them, not bothering to look at the other emotions in them. She barely registered the light dip he bent them in as his mouth came crashing down on hers for a few seconds of passion. The next thing she knew is that he had straightened them up as she pressed against his chest and then he had twirled her out away from him, still holding her hand.

He released her into a twirl as easily as commanding his whip as he guided her into exotic twists and turns, molding her like putty in his hands as he formed her movements to his liking. The tempo of the music they had playing began to climax as he swirled her around his body in a series of circles then skillfully dipping her low as he hugged her right leg to his body giving her plump lips a quick nip before he pivoted them into a half circle then guided their movements as he held her an inch away from him while she held his right hand and placed her right hand on his shoulder as they glided along the floor among the other couples.

The song ended and a more even tempo came on as they swished around the dance floor in a similar fashion to the other couples. Her raven locks flowed behind her as her accessories stayed in place, catching the lights as it bounced off them. She couldn't believe how great of a dancer Youko is but she guessed that dancing is similar to fighting and both came natural to him.

The announcements of more guests had been heard and all movement stopped as everyone turned to see the arrivals glide down the staircase. Youko and Kagome had stilled as they searched the different faces spotting more than a few that they recognized.

Youko's fur bristled as he noticed a familiar pair of black fox ears but before that he noticed the demon being announced as "Lord Hiromasa-ta" _(-Hiromasa "Broad-minded, just";-ta, "great," or sometimes "well built") _He donned the symbol of the territory they had just recently stolen from. His light green eyes scanned the occupants until they landed in his direction, flickering between Kagome and him until he settled for looking at Kagome as his eyes traveled the length of her body. He passed by with his long, light brown hair swishing behind him in its high pony tail and smirking while Youko gave a silent snarl in warning to the other male.

Kagome's eyes trailed after the lord as she paled a bit. The next names caught her off guard as she remembered the other faces she recognized. "Lords Ryura, Jura, and Kyora." They all descended at the same time as Kagome felt her self try to inch back instinctively but Youko had her pressed up in front of him as he tried in vain to keep his temper in check. All of the males looked at her before they looked at the rest of their group. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kirrara, and Miroku had all tensed. The one with the blue hair in a thick braid and red eyes looked back at Kagome as if he was trying to place her face but soon passed after one final smirk.

Youko couldn't understand what it was with all these demons looking at Kagome. He wondered if they had met before and the thought made him hold her even closer than before. He glanced down at her face and found it very pale as if she had just seen a ghost. He began nuzzling her neck hoping to give her some comfort as she began to relax when this time the demon announced a name he did not want to hear ever again. "Presenting Lady Umeha." _(Possibly "plum tree + leaf"")_ She glided down with a sultry smile that increased as she spotted Youko.

Kagome looked the female over, noting the dark purple, almost black hair and fur plus the fox ears and tail. Her purple painted claws glinted with the light of the room as she strode past the other demons with an almost seductive movement. Her hair had plum flowers and leaves braided into it as her kimono fit tightly to her curves and hung loosely on her shoulders with it parted a bit in the front to show her cleavage as a silver, thin necklace settled a large oval shaped, dark purple jewel there. Her eyes had specks of purple black and pink scattered across them. Her dark purple kimono has light purple petals flowing across it coming from a plum tree on her back. It is also easy to see her long legs donned with black thigh highs on them as her kimono revealed them easily from the front and back.

The temptress had her eyes locked on Youko until she noticed he held another female possessively to him as he gave one of her fox ears light nips and licks that translated to her that he is only interested in the female he held in his embrace. She knew it to be a warning to stay away but she decided to take it as a challenge. She would be the only female to have Youko and the other female will have to go immediately.

"Lord Satoru." Youko ignored the female as he turned his glare to the ebony at the top of the stairs as they connected eyes. Umeha went on her way flaunting her looks as she flirted with nearby males. Youko watched the ebony head over to Sesshoumaru and begin talking.


	20. Chapter 20

So I am beginning to wrap up this part of the series, we are already halfway through it. What I would really like is help for the beginning of my next story as I go through this one cuz right now I have the beginning chapter typed and saved as "Kagome Kurama" so yeah, I can't name it that. Well please give me ideas.. The more ideas I get the faster I will type the chapters.. I am hoping to finish this by the end of the month or the end of September before my files get deleted. Well I have no idea why Ch. 19 was bold and underlined.. I know I didn't type it like that or change it to that so I'm very confuzzled as to why it ended up like that.

Anyways thank you everyone for your lovely support I will be ending this story with a bang! Well not literally. Heheh

"Youko." She looked up at him, ending his series of glares at the different demons, the main one being the ebony. "Can we please go outside. I want some fresh air." He nodded his head while he calmed.

'Why do I even waste my time glaring at those fools. Kagome is attached at my side and is _my _intended mate and soon I will ask her to be my future mate, that will be enough claim until we can mate.' He glanced at the female by his side while he continued to walk, leading her up a different staircase and to the refreshing outdoors, hearing the different kids playing in the dark.

Kagome rested on the balcony watching the children play, some running up and down the steps to her left and right side as they chased around. Rin, Kohaku and Shippo having a great time as they loosened up quite a bit. A small smile graced her face as she thought of having her own children some day. How happy she would be. A part of her really hoped that it would be Youko. She had finally given up and realized she has begun to fall for him even further. It just seemed that something always gets in the way of it.

Youko silently stood there until he wrapped an arm around her in hopes of drawing her near. He pulled her face to look at him as he studied her face, letting his mask fall a little as he gazed upon her. If he didn't tell her of his intentions now then something could happen that would take her away like she has been so many times. "Kagome." Gaining her attention even further as he had noticed her mind began to wander again. He suppressed the chuckle that wanted to slip out. "If I don't admit a few things now then I fear they may never come out." He received a puzzled expression.

"I have never thought of you like I did of any other female out there. You are much different from any of them and it is something I noticed the second my eyes landed on you. I doubt I could ever forget you. Because of that and many other things, that is why I don't want to chance missing out on anything with you." He made a pregnant pause as he studied her face. "I wish to let you know that even though I have had a small on you for over five decades now. It states to other demons that you are under my protection and I may lay further claim to you in the future. It doesn't bind you to me in any way, its just a warning. What I want to know now is if you will accept this claim to further initiate the progress of you becoming my mate. I only want you as my mate and no other. No demon or mortal can have that title except you."

A soft gasp escaped her lips. She had just been thinking about a future and Youko is asking her if she would at this point so far, like to share a future with him. Her eyes watered slightly and she felt him tense a little. Before he could think the wrong thing she grabbed the fabric on him and clutched it tightly to her. His arms embraced her as she nodded with her face still in the fabric of his top. She couldn't stop smiling. She looked up at him, flashing him a bright smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling the side of his neck in affection.

He didn't even need the words, her happiness answered all of it and her show of affection further proving his analysis of her answer. His mind finally settled from its constant thoughts. He couldn't wait to make her his and begin to share a whole new chapter of their lives together. He knew he would have to possibly end is thieving days once she becomes pregnant, or at least stop pestering the more powerful lords and the spirit realm. His men would be fine so long as they get to keep going out.

She sighed contently as they both turned to watch the children play, imagining it to be their own children in the future. The happy couple could hear footsteps from behind them and both turned to see Daichi.

"Sorry to interrupt but myself, Kuronue and Sesshoumaru need to speak with Youko for a bit." Youko didn't want to leave but feeling the sense of urgency coming from Daichi he knew he should.

Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek. "I will say out here and watch the children play." He nodded after and left after giving her a kiss on the forehead and disappearing with Daichi.

She looked around as the children continued to play. They didn't need as much sleep as they once did so there is no need to set bedtimes for them at this point. She looked up at the night sky watching the clouds float by.

Shippo and the rest of the kids ran up to her. "We're going to go inside and eat Kagome-okasan. Do you want anything?" Shippo asked as he looked up at her with his laughing eyes.

"No I'm fine Shippo. I will in a little while. Thank you for asking though. I think you kids should play in the inner gardens though, I don't want any of you to get scooped up as dinner or something." They agreed and left to go play a game that she taught Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin.

She registered that another being is present. She waited with her senses on high alert to see if they would make any sort of move or if they are just also out here to get a breather. She didn't have to wait long until footsteps approached her and stopped to the right of her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and found it to be Lord Hiromasa-ta. She bit the inside of her lip, not wanting her fangs to make her bleed.

They both continued to look up at the stars and moons until one of them decided to break the silence. "I found it a bit humorous that someone who serves Lord Sesshoumaru is off being a thief in their spare time. You may not have noticed such a small thing but you had been wearing the crescent moon, the emblem of his domain for many centuries… more like for thousands of years. They were located in the lower corners of your cape. So tell me, is this something you do often?"

She took a single glance at him before deciding on answering. "Not usually. I like the adrenaline rush and the practice. I'm only around 74 years in age." His eyes widened momentarily.

"Then my senses are right. You are a miko. I don't have much knowledge of the human realm but I had heard a few rumors that I believe are about you and even more in this realm. I find them quite humoring." He smirked although she did not see it. "So a miko turned kitsune demon is now a thief. I thought you were supposed to be brought up against such a thing. I'm surprised you didn't purify your self for even turning demon. You seem quite comfortable among them."

"I wasn't brought up miko. I technically haven't even been born yet. By the time I am born, the need for a miko had gone down so much that the teachings had also stopped. I am now from about 441 years in the future, stuck in the past. In my time, demons are nothing but a myth and legend or an angry spirit from hell. I have had very few experiences with demons from my time. I can count them on one hand in fact. I was also born with the Shikon no tama inside me. It has been a rather eventful time for me when I had suddenly been pulled down the will at 15 human years of age by a demon whose bones had been tossed in there five centuries ago." She figured she might as well tell him. Nothing about the future would affect him since she is from the future in the human realm.

"Nothing I know of the future would be of much use to anyone here anyways because it is all about the human realm. I have had a rather eventful life compared to what I had once been accustomed to. Technology and education are top priority in my time so I was known as a simple shrine maiden but also just an average girl doing the normal things. Roughly 3 years later, I'm then a demon with my miko powers in tact. To me, everyone is equal in species, I didn't have the teachings to hate or despise anything. Just love and accept people for their differences."

He patiently listened, quite wrapped up in what she is saying. She didn't smell of deceit or any trickery and it explained many things about her. She still acts human whenever she can. "That explains much but what about thievery."

She smiled humorously. "It's a goal, a target, that helps me better my skills. Anyways, if you can't protect it effectively then you shouldn't have it. Thieves like Youko, myself and Kuronue are good. We only do for the thrill, not for power. We advance in power as push ourselves to our goals, we don't want false power. So the day you have an item of power you want to protect then you have previous experiences to help you. So long as you have something to keep us coming back then we will, maybe you can use this to help you learn from mistakes." She looked up and smiled at him.

"I like the way you think." He seemed to be thinking on something. "Would you care to dance with me? I would like to hear more of your ideas you have a very different perception in life."

I am leaving it at a cliff! Then start typing the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

After a long break and some thought on the story, I have it planned out finally!

He noticed her hesitation. "I will be nothing short of a gentleman so as not to upset Youko." He promised. She studied him and then nodded with a pleasant smile as he gave her his arm, and as she took it, they walked back in.

They walked out into the dance floor at the edges during the middle of a waltz. They stopped and turned to face on another, her placing her left hand on his right shoulder and her hand in his. He found the beat and began leading them as he effortlessly guided them around the dance floor, steering away from other couples.

"So back to the topic we had been discussing." He started the conversation. "You have obviously pointed out a flaw in our security. I know I can't ask how you, Youko or Kuronue guard your treasures but ma I ask if anyone tries steal from any of you?" He questioned.

"I haven't kept any of the treasures, I have never even been to their lair, in fact I don't know if they all live together or separately. Never thought about that until now. Well only once but I don't even know where we were." She had never realized how little she really knew about Youko and Kuronue, and it sort of shocked her a bit. A bubble of sadness crept up into her and before it could get any bigger she squashed it.

"I would assume that he more than likely plans to bring you there soon now that the war is over. It is my understanding that you are his intended." He didn't merely say it to comfort her, knowing she didn't really need it, but more of what would make sense to him.

"I agree, that would make sense and yes I am." Her eyes looked across the crowd, knowing she should be more on her guard but somehow not feeling it is necessary.

Lord Hiromasa-ta eye's narrowed slightly as he too looked at the crowd and remembered a few faces that annoyed him to no end. 'At least I am in the company of this rather intelligent female.' Then he noticed the dance had ended and turned to look at Kagome. "Would you like to dance another? A few ideas had come to mind."

"Yes, I will be happy to hear them." They began dancing to another waltz.

"Just promise me that you won't share them or use the." He looked down at her.

"No problem here. Trust me, Youko and Kuronue want the thrill of figuring it out and I don't like spoil their fun. Unless you want me to test it out for you, I will not bother you unless absolute necessary which I doubt would ever happen." She promised.

He was quiet a moment until a small grin showed. "Yes, I believe that would be very helpful if you could practice stealing whatever it is so I may find flaws easier that way." He watched her excitement grow. "Now I was thinking about that underground chamber that you had been in. Obviously just you seeing as how us men cannot reach things down there. I'm guessing all if not most of the traps had been set off."

"Yes, the damn things were a nuisance. If it wasn't for my barrier then I would not have surfaced that day." She pouted.

His eyes gained a twinkle. "Ahh so you only escaped due to a barrier but we both know that most demons would not be able to make one. So if I reset those traps, do you think it is possible for them to still get it?"

She thought it over and found a flaw. "Yes because if they have something like rope or whatever then they could just use a lasso to get it, or if they have anything of equal weight since the boulders and a few other choice spots had been the trigger to the traps and I had yet to even make it to the middle." She thought for a bit. "You know you could have even more passageways down there. It was so dark I couldn't see a thing, you honestly should go down there your self somehow, I know their has to be a way for you to do so. How else would those traps be placed." She knew she had a point and could see Hiromasa-ta thinking it all over.

His smirk came out and knew that befriending the vixen had been a good plan indeed. "You have a solid point and I shall explore that further. Perhaps you can look over the maps I have of the place and help me to make sense of it all. I'm sure your eyes are more adapted to picking certain things out than mine."

"I will accept it on one condition."

"And what would that be?" He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

"The cave down there is full of purple stalagmites. They're really pretty and I would like to have a bit. I know to most people it holds no value but to me it does and being a woman plus a fox, well I like pretty things!" She grinned up at him.

He had to chuckle at that. "Here you are thief and have already stolen a valuable treasure from me, yet now you ask for permission for something of much less value." He laughed again but this time Kagome joined him. "You have a deal then. You can have as much as you want and even come back for more but I would like to see what you do with them should you turn it into decorations. I have a niece who likes pretty things no matter the value. If that is alright with you?"

"It would be my pleasure. Now that we have that settled, I will stop over in a few days and see if you are busy, and if not then we can take a look at those maps." They both smiled kindly and shook hands as the dance ended.

Before they could think about talking anymore they heard a, "may I cut in?" It would be impolite for them to refuse the demon of dancing with her so Hiromasa-ta just replied, "you may." Noticing how uneasy Kagome looked around the new demon he gave her a reassuring smile and decided to seek out Sesshoumaru.

"I almost didn't recognize you, seeing as how you were a human back then and would either be dead or very old by now." He started out as they began to dance around the floor, Kagome stiff as a board.

"How are you alive, we defeated you?" She bit out.

"You may have defeated me but I still had other ties to life." His eyes had a dangerous gleam to them, but then again when don't they.

"Then maybe this time I should make sure to find those other ties and get rid of them and then kill you." She challenged.

His eyes narrowed and he lead them to the edge of the dance floor and proceeded to grip the hand he has been holding into a more painful grip as he dragged her up the stairs that lead outside. Sango and Miroku noticed and headed that direction to help their friend out but instead they got cut off by Jura.

"You were not planning on going somewhere, were you?" He taunted.

Kyora walked down a hall, his flaming red hair in it's normal style. He grinned as he could see Sesshoumaru up ahead. He walked up to them, only keeping a few feet of distance. It seemed that the discussion they were all having was done. He glanced over at the kitsune, knowing he had ties to the priestess.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru, we meet once again." Many eyes narrowing but his own.

"Kyora, I assume you have another death wish." Sesshoumaru countered.

"Not tonight but perhaps some other time. As it is, we already have what we want for now, at least for the moment." His grin stretched a bit.

Purple eyes watched his target carefully before glancing down the hall, seeing the other kitsune distracted from what is happening. They searched for the targets other companions and found them distracted too by yet another one of them. Knowing there is more they searched once again and finally found the rest of them also distracted but not by any of the others. Deciding to take action they made their way out the door, following to ensure nothing happened to his prize.

Purple eyes stiffened when they sensed the familiar energy and turned around and watched as the demon went outside, walking like a predator during a hunt. "Excuse me you two. I have some unfinished business." He left InuYasha and Shiori alone and immediately followed the ebony to see what he is up to, knowing his partner is elsewhere at the moment.

Took me long enough but here it is. I hope you like it!


	22. Chapter 22

"Get your hand off of me." She warned and flared up her energy to lightly burn the hand off of her.

Ryura let go of her and swung his other hand around and punched her in the jaw, sending her sprawling on to the ground. He glared down at her and watched her glare back up at him while rubbing her sore jaw. "Still feisty as ever I see." He remarked and walked up to her steadily, then he was upon her and disappeared.

She glanced around her warily and before she could process the energy behind her he showed up and grabbed a fist full of her hair then sent a foot crashing into her stomach. The force of it sent a gasp from her mouth as the air went rushing out. Before she could even regain the oxygen she lost a knee went crashing into her backside and would have sent her tumbling forwards had he not been still holding her hair in his grasp.

"Now miko, don't worry, I won't kill you today, I might still need you later." He grabbed a clear gem from the folds of his outfit and pressed it to her forward getting an instant reaction as her purifying powers filled it up, causing the jewel to change to the color of her powers. He then tossed her aside and chuckled as he held the jewel up for inspection. He cast one last glance to the miko that began to get up and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

Kuronue had found the ebony and prepared his scythe as he followed him. They walked a bit more until the ebony turned around to look at him. "Do you really think I care that you're following me?" Kuronue just crossed his arms and leaned against the building giving him a critical look with slightly red eyes. "Do you even know where I am going or who I am following?" Not receiving a response he turned around and kept walking, as he kept tracking.

Kuronue studied the ebony kitsune and realized what he is doing and let the red fade from his eyes as he took an experimental sniff. Eyes widening he caught the scent of a foreign demon and Kagome's scent. He looked around trying to spot them and instead followed the kitsune. When they finally arrived they watched as the other demon took off into the darkness and found Kagome getting up slowly, holding her midsection.

She just noticed the presences of both Satoru and Kuronue, not sure what to do after she remembered the last time she had been with Satoru and the reaction of both Kuronue and Youko to him. Satoru reached her first and he held her up for inspection of both him and Kuronue.

Kuronue decided to forget his hostility towards the other kitsune in favor of ensuring that Kagome is fine. "What happened, I want to know who that demon is?" He demanded as he fought back the red that tried to take over his eyes, not wishing to scare Kagome again.

"An enemy from the past, when I had been human." She rasped out. Taking a few calming breaths she continued on. "We had defeated him when I was 15, a combination attack of mine and InuYasha. We were certain that they had died." She grunted slightly and remembered the multiple times some of her enemies came back to life. "They called themselves the Four War Gods. Only three of them had been here tonight, Ryura who I had just dealt with, Jura, and Kyora. The fourth is a large tortoise demon whose body is like a fortress and is very large." She brought her healing powers forth and repaired her midsection then stood on her own. "Ryura took a jewel out and was able to suck some of my miko power into it until it was full. That is all I know at this point."

All three of them turned and headed back to the ball. Once they got back to the doors, Kyora and Jura walked past them sporting smirks. Kagome turned around quickly as she watched them leave, catching their farewell remark. "Farewell for now miko, we shall cross paths again, you can be certain of that."

Kuronue and Satoru connected it to being the other two war gods. They looked back in to the room and met eyes with the others minus Youko who was not with any of them. Sensing that the danger had left the two continue inside, not waiting for Kagome as they went to speak with the others and Kuronue making a mental note to find Youko, sensing him nearby but not wanting to miss any information from the others.

Kagome on the other hand had turned around lastly and gazed out across her comrades, finding them all untouched, just a bit angered from their own visit. Noticing the absence of Youko she scanned the onlookers first and then the dance floor, not caring if he was with another female so long as it remained platonic like her dances had. In this instance it did not appear to be the case. The female from earlier that goes by Lady Umeha had her hands on places they did not belong in Kagome's opinion. She gazed at them, watching as they went from dancing the waltz and then going into a tango, a dance meant for lovers. They didn't even appear to be talking, just dancing as they looked in each others eyes.

She watched as her left hand went from just stroking his hair to giving his ear a small massage and then continue to run her fingers through his hair. Kagome tore her eyes away from the scene, a couple tears made tracks across her cheeks as she had turned her head away from the scene, closing her eyes. She stood their quietly and gathered her self. Blinking back any more possible tears, she dried the ones that had escaped and silently made her way down the steps, keeping her thoughts still. She finally reached the floor and made her way to the West side of the room and walked down the hallway until she found a demon that kept their outerwear.

"I need my cape please. It's black, silky and shines dark blue in the light. Has silver and light blue stitching." She then gestured to her own outfit for an example. He handed her the cape she described and she nodded her thanks before quickly putting it on. She then headed back out, passing the demon who had announced them, without a single word but before she went through the doors that slowly opened, she cast one last glance over her shoulder, only catching a few of her friend's eyes looking at her but had turned around before Youko looked up, seeing her departure.

He quickly tried to rid himself of his ex-lover but the woman would not let go as he tried to go after Kagome. Hearing a throat clear he found a pissed off Kuronue and Satoru. He glared at the other kitsune, not caring as to why he is there but instead of turning back to Kuronue to inquire as to his appearance he met fierce eyes instead.

Kuronue had finally found Youko and caught him dancing with his ex-lover instead of Kagome. Seeing as how the damn woman wouldn't get off his partner he grabbed her by the arm ripped her off of him and dragged her in front of him as he let his cold purple eyes pierce through her. "Stay the fuck away or I will let my scythe do the talking next time." Words dripping with the dark promise that he more than willingly to keep.

Her eyes became frightened instead of glaring at him. Instead of scurrying away from the demon she felt her self tossed away as she landed roughly on the ballroom floor. With the little dignity she had left she got up as gracefully as she could manage and disappeared into the crowd.

Kuronue turned his eyes then to Youko, not letting up for a second. "I thought you were done with that whore." He stated. "Yet earlier tonight you had asked Kagome to accept the claim you have had on her and she accepted, believing that you truly wish to mate with her and be loyal to her and not be with another yet instead of just having a platonic dance with the opposite sex I find you crossing the line." Without another word he left.

Satoru throwing him a look of disgust, he then smirked at the silver kitsune. "Your claim on her is off. Kagome will begin her training with me and I doubt you should go near Lord Sesshoumaru during the time of the ball, I suggest you high tail it out of here."

Youko growled then turned and raced out the doors tracking her scent and using his power in the plants to guide him along the path she had taken, leading right up to the stables. He searched around and found one of the horses gone. Instead of taking one of the horses he raced off to catch up with Kagome, certain that she went back to the western lands to retreat to her bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

She had fled, hoping yet not that he gave chase. Her heart silently breaking, her pain subdued, but inside it was anything but. She painstakingly put distance between her self and him, her mind like a revolving door to the incident, the fox in her howling in agony as she wished to escape. She forced it behind her, not letting her self grieve although she knew it to be unwise but she had to veil this emotion in order to be able to concentrate and resolve what she should do from here on out.

Should she run to his embrace, begging him to only love her and proceed to speculate like she did with InuYasha decades ago, if it is true. She knew that wouldn't work, she just knew that doing things like that would only allow it eat away at her. Staying at Sesshoumaru's getting lined up with suitors did not sound appealing neither. She knew though that she needed to stay long enough for Sango and Miroku to get married, celebrate with a bachelorette party, plus once again steal Sesshoumaru's wine. That thought process inspired her to press on, to stay for a few days and then take her leave, learn to make her own living, become unassailable.

She remembered the events from earlier that day. Sesshoumaru had introduced her to another ebony who is capable of training her in the way of her particular species. Knowing that we won't gain any more tails for another century at this rate. She isn't power hungry but it is a matter of survival in this world, more so than the last and having only six tails will not be much help to her. Only gaining one tail in her years here, she inquired how she would accomplish to ever be omnipotent as her closest allies.

She reasoned with her self that once everything has been said and done, it would be wise if she left to go training with Satoru. She may never get a chance like this again, becoming mated to Youko might not be such a wise alternative, leastwise not when she should still tie up lose ends. Her persuasions gathered, determination rising, she finally arrived back home and led the horse to the stable hands, giving the demonic beast a good petting, a few treats and a small thanks before turning back around to proceed inside.

Her room is just that, a room, she realized as she noticed that she never personalized it for whatever reason, it had never occurred to her, to make her imprint in there. She looked at the few things that it held, an article of clothing, a few unessential items and a bed roll, never seeking the comfort of modern times, know it would just serve to remind her of her family that still lies in the future. She turned and left, knowing that when she does leave this place for good, it will take no time to pack. She is a kitsune, but also very much human in mind. She knew that to survive in this domain then she should dwell side by side to nature and bring forth the kitsune blood in her, where the knowledge of her full potentialities are.

She steadily traversed down the dark corridors, the boards never creaking underneath the weight, her dainty footfalls nearly inaudible, a trait that has been ingrained in her since she was but a 15 year old human girl. Making her way across the fortress she could not help her self to feel the emotions she bottled up, mentally seeing the key to her emotions within her minds eye as she kept it sealed. Her mind blank, not even designing what to say to the silver fox, should they cross paths before she departs.

Making her journey into the armory, sapphire gems glistened as they glance over the various objects. Her feet moved of their own accord to move her around the room as she looked over the armor and battle gear, things that she may perchance need to take, looking for protection and stealth. Lastly, something without the symbol of this fortress, it wouldn't due for any mistakes on her part to lead back here.


	24. Chapter 24

The end is coming! Yes, I'm only a few chapters away from ending this part of my 3 part story. Now, seeing as how I have found the written on paper chapters to the next story, I decided to type it up. But I still have a bit to go to finish this story, although I already know what I am doing.. lol just been too lazy to type it up. I still am and that is why I had put up such a short chapter cuz this chapter and last chapter would have actually been one whole chapter ...don't be mad. Just be happy that this story won't be going on hiatus. Right now I have 5 hours to try and get as much typing as I can to get this story finished but I cannot guarantee that it will be finished today. I had expected this story to be longer than the last one but so far it is only a little over half as long as the first one. :) whoopsy! So I guess you can be guaranteed to possibly get another 6 chapters or so.

Well enough chit chat, I gotta quit stalling and get typing. Ja ne!

Chapter 24

Her eyes sparkled as she found her cheongsam. She scanned over the alterations that have been made to the black dress that is outlined in icy blue, the slits in the dress coming up to her hips instead, altered to fit her like a second skin, being that she has filled out over the years. This one also had ice blue moon flowers starting above the left breast and going down in a straight path to her left hip. The slits on the side also connected by an icy blue string (.com/product/MAX04069 almost the same exact dress with a few customizations that I have already listed.) The back skirt flared out and a slit ran up the middle of it. The mandarin collar split on the right front side of the neck area, the icy blue design carrying down to the right breast. This time around she did not have the lavender sash to go around the waist, being that she didn't consider the sword and other similar weapons to be her primary defense or offense.

Yes this new outfit added extra flavor to her physique, knowing that at times it will be required for her to use her body in seductive ways to catch others off guard. If she can learn to become a seductress then she felt it will come in very handy. Grabbing the outfit she sent her youki into the outfit just like she had been taught to do, this way should it get damaged, it will react to her youki to repair itself. Being that all of the thread came from the hair of some unknown demonic base. She grabbed it and returned to her room, grabbing the black cloak next to it, glad to see that neither had the symbols of the fortress.

Walking out on to the deck that surrounded the inner garden she looked around at it, seeing the small bridges going over small streams leading into short waterfalls and various koi ponds. The elegance of Japan keeping her from forgetting the natural beauty of the realm she will not see for a few centuries. She walked over to the bridge and stood there, watching as the koi fish swam around, some slow, others a bit faster. She could remember her sheer excitement over the inner gardens and water gardens that Sesshoumaru had transferred over to this realm, an exact replica of his fortress back in ningenkai.

Her mind wandered to what she knew about the fish she has always found to be so special. In Japanese, "koi" is a homophone for another word that means "affection" or "love"; koi are therefore symbols of love and friendship in Japan. She recalled a short story by Mukoda Kuniko, "Koi-san". A carp is mysteriously left in a bucket in the kitchen while a family are sitting round the dinner table.  
Only the father knows who has put it there, but he is terrified that his secret will be discovered by his wife and children.  
Through the presence of the fish, he is haunted by a past affair and is compelled to take his young son on a tour of the district where he associated with his former lover.

Remembering the story she sighed and recalled that the author later died in a plane crash. She thought about how unfortunate for them to die so suddenly but happy that they were able to share their talent with the world in a series of short stories. She reflected on the story as she waited for others to arrive.

'Someone's here,' whispered Mayumi, Shiomura's daughter. 'The kitchen door just opened. I'm sure of it.'

Shiomura didn't like this side of Mayumi. Her piano teacher had told her she had a good ear, so she had decided to enter a conservatory the year after next. Now she unabashedly flaunted her talent, whether to report on an alarm clock going off inside the house two doors away or on how the voice of a sweet potato vendor had changed. Whenever Shiomura said he didn't hear or couldn't tell the difference, Mayumi was blatantly scornful.

Her attitude made him stubborn. 'No one's here. You're imagining thing,' he insisted.

Surprisingly, Shiomura's wife, Miwako, for once sided with him. 'If someone's here, he'll call out,' she said. For Miwako this Sunday was special because Shiomura had stayed home, probably on account of the rain shower; he usually played golf on Sunday. The family – Shiomura, Miwako, Mayumi, and eleven-year-old Mamoru – had just finished brunch. Their conversation was not out of the ordinary, but they all laugh frequently. Perhaps Miwako did not want to interrupt their merriment to go into the kitchen and check.

'Mayumi, your ears are out of tune,' Shiomura said.

'Me? No way. You're the one with the bad ears. You're out of tune even when you laugh,' she retorted.

'So laughter has a tune?'

'Sure, it does,' Mayumi declared. Her plump face had given her the nickname 'Shumai,' after the Chinese-style dumplings. When she was serious her eyes showed more of the whites, just like her mother's. 'If you don't believe me, go ahead and laugh, Daddy. You're the only one out of tune.'

Shiomur began to laugh but then caught himself, saying he wouldn't want to when there was nothing funny. Hearing this lame excuse, the other three burst into laughter. Even quiet, Mamoru, who seldom laughed, joined in. The loudest and merriest voice of all belonged to Miwako, Shiomura's wife. Finally Shiomura laughed too. Though he knew very little about music, the laughter of his family on Sunday afternoon sounded better than the most splendid chorus.

There is an old saying in Japan that age forty-two is a man's most crucial year. So far Shiomura had been fortunate: his immediate superior had been promoted to managing director in the annual springtime personnel shifts; he was about to pay off the mortgage on their home; his blood pressure was and his stomach condition good; he was a fine golfer. 'The snail's on the thorn: God's in his heaven – All's right with the world!' Was that Browning? Shiomura wondered. But he hadn't seen snails in the backyard for years.

'It's a thief,' Mayumi whispered again, insisting that someone was in the kitchen. 'He's just closed the door and left.'

'You don't give up, do you, Mayumi?' Shiomura said. 'Why not just go and have a look yourself?'

Miwako joined in. 'There's nothing worth stealing in the kitchen. He'll be disappointed.' Laughing, she headed for the kitchen. Peering inside, she uttered a cry of surprise and then looked back, puzzled.

'What's the matter? Anything stolen?' Shiomura asked her.

'Not stolen – added,' she replied. On the earthen floor of the kitchen was a plastic bucket with a six-inch gray crucian carp swimming inside it.

'What is this?' shouted Shiomura. 'Mamoru, did you do this? Did you make a bet or something with a friend?'

Mamoru looked at the fish and shook his head. Miwako and Mayumi had no idea why the fish was there either.

'Isn't this strange? How did it get here when no one knows anything about it? Did it walk up her by itself?' Shiomura's voice rose. Miwako, Mayumi, and Mamoru all looked blank.

'I know!' Miwako cried and turned to Shiomura. 'It's you!'

Shiomura felt he had been hit by a hammer. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Now just calm down. Put on your thinking cap a moment,' his wife said.

Shiomura knew he was trembling.

Feeling a presence enter the inner garden she stopped musing over the story. She felt the youki of Youko as he approached her cautiously, obviously taking note of her change of attire. He may not entirely know what the meaning behind her change of attire is but the others would only need a single glance to understand what she is planning. Youko must have sensed how she tensed right after he had entered, still he was coming from behind her and she refused to turn around, knowing she needed to quickly build up her determination to face him as a woman, as a demoness that refuses to submit to his whims and jump into his embrace.

Her eye's steeled over with her resolve, deciding it best to not let her temper get the best of her and destroy her plan. Taking calm steady breaths, she waited as he drew near to her with unhurried steps, knowing that he is watching her every move, calculating how to approach her and get the result that he wants but knowing that her indifference has unnerved him to some degree. She rarely ever reacts calmly in situations that have triggered her emotions to high gear, yet here she is now, acting as if nothing happened, even though she will skirt around what happened.

She startled slightly, not expecting him to actually reach out and touch her, even if it was just her shoulder. She fought it all back down, noticing that his right hand had left her left shoulder when he had drew is hand away, slightly shocked that he had startled her with just touching her shoulder. He had hoped she would have just turned around and clung to him as if he is her life line as he whispered how sorry he is for letting the vile vixen touch him as if they are still lovers, if even that. He decided to replace his hand back on to her shoulder, hoping for it to trigger some reaction, maybe even use it to pull her into his embrace, something he hoped to never have to miss again.

Feeling his hand replace itself on her shoulder, she didn't react this time. Realizing she needed to start talking, that he wished for her reaction, although she knew it will not be the reaction he wished. "I am not some submissive female that will turn around and run back into your embrace. You shouldn't have come here with hopes of such a reaction."

Although shocked, he knew that he couldn't just remain silent as if he is some tongue-tied kit. "Then what reaction should I have come here hoping for?" He held back anything else that he wished to say, knowing it would not get him anywhere just by saying it.

"My decision." His silence met her ears, knowing she had his entire attention, she wondered if he had tensed or not. Regardless, she continued, "I have decided that I cannot put off my other goals that I have had in mind and tonight's events have brought certain things to my attention." She paused, wondering if she should even bring up the demon's from her past or keep it in the dark, let him find out another way. 'Decisions, decisions..' she muttered internally. She concluded that she should not come out and tell him everything, let him make his own assumptions. "My lack of understanding of my natural element, my demonic side and it's capabilities is too much of a handicap for me to ignore any longer. I am taking my leave in the next few days to travel alone and seek out other ebony kitsunes like, Satoru, and myself."

His growl made it's way to her ears. "I am certain that we had clearly told you to stay away from him."

She glared at him over her shoulder before continuing to gaze at the garden. "I am certain that you no longer have the right to tell me what to do." His growls increased. "I unlike you, have kept any contact with the other sex friendly at most. Instead of coming back to me once you had been finished speaking to the others, I find you with another woman, who obviously is quite comfortable in your presence. It was Satoru and Kuronue who had come to my aid while you were too busy to notice I had been dragged off and overpowered."

His growls ceased, not recalling that she had been attacked at all. How could he have not noticed the lack of tension between Kuronue and Satoru. They had not been bothered one bit with being so near each other, in fact it seemed as if they had searched for him together. "What attack?"

"I am no longer your concern, Youko," she retorted.

His growl of irritation was felt more than heard. He remembered the other kitsune mentioning that he will be starting her training, and although he agreed that she should be trained, he disagreed with the who the teacher is. The truth of it being, he held no say in her life at this moment. Had he known that his deal with Lady Umeha for information in exchange for a few dances would result in this, he would have told her to leave before he detaches her limbs. "It was only in exchange for information."

She scoffed, "yes and I had also danced with another as an exchange for information and other business but it remained platonic, nothing that could suggest other happenings. You allowed her to go over the line and you know it."

He didn't see any way to reason with her that would make her understand but he knew he had to try. "I did not but she did, had you been there you would have heard my threat and seen me try to detach her from my person with force. I can guarantee that she will no longer be around unless she wishes for death."

"It changes nothing. She was still attached to you when I left and I still need to leave, I have other business to take care of. I can't plan to have my own kits when I cannot readily protect them or myself for that matter when I have enemies that can easily overpower me. I am still leaving to train, nothing can stop me, my decision is final," she announced.

He grit his teeth, feeling as if a portion of him is about to be ripped away. He continued to stare at her back, wishing it wasn't her back that he is imprinting in his memory. He had a feeling that it won't be the last time he memorized her form from the back side, he knew the next time it will be when she departs.

Hope you're still enjoying this fic!


	25. Chapter 25

Yay! Only about 5 chapters left! Possibly, I think.. it honestly could be more, I'm trying to draw this story out and not end it due to my laziness of not wishing to actually type it.. lol. Horrible I know. At least you had a decent size reading this last chapter. Give me your thoughts if you wish and please if I make any noticeable mistakes please let me know.. I never went to bed and it is now 10:36 am here... probably be a while later when I finish this chapter.

Any who! On with the story before I spoil the chapter!

Chapter 25

She stalked through the shiro, looking for Sesshoumaru's personal sake. It appeared that he has moved it's location since she last broke open his chest. She whizzed in and out of every room in search of the sake she desired to drink with Sango later. The others had yet to return from the suitors ball and she knew this is as good a distraction as any to get to the sake chest. All she needed to do after finding the good sake is to replace it with the other sake, and before he returned. The damn dog acts like he has extra senses that are trained on his sake chest and has a knack for knowing when she is about to drink anything that has the potential to get her even buzzed at most.

A small pout formed on her facial expression as continued her search. She found it ironic that stealing from the lord you live with is a lot harder to do than to steal from lord whose home you have never stepped foot inside of. An idea buzzed in her head, forming a back-up plan, she grinned evilly. She can still get what she desires, even if it isn't from here.

A few of the servants stood off to the side as they watched Kagome whip in and out of rooms, knowing they would get trampled in her search for the sake. They giggled when they remembered why Sesshoumaru had hid it so well in the first place. If they knew where it was they definitely would have told her, but as it is, they hadn't the slightest clue as to where the dog demon could have placed it. Once she had finally passed they continued on their way, straightening up where ever needed, trying to help cover her tracks.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, felt a twitch in his eyebrow, knowing someone, somewhere, is causing it. He scanned the room, looking for what they disturbance might be, not finding anything unusual he decided to ignore it for now as he went back to the conversation he was having with the woman with garnet eyes who had captured his attention many years ago.

A thump was heard in the dark corridor. Heavy breathing making it's way to any ears that can hear it as thick, dark lashes open to reveal annoyed sapphire eyes. If the eyes didn't already give away their mood then the grumbling surely would as they cursed up a storm while wiping sweat from their brow. "Where is that damn sake!" Giving up, a critical look fell upon their face until their eyes once more lit up with hope. Getting up they stretched before turning to run down the corridor, heading for the exit of the building they ran of, leaping down the steps outside and into the darkness. "I will get some sake yet!" They thought giddily.

Approaching the domain of the suitors ball, she sneaked inside, unnoticed by the guards as she went in through an open window. She used the shadows to blend into the wall as she sniffed into the corridor for other areas that sake is at other than the ballroom. Remembering the other room that held the food and drinks, she detoured through the halls to get to her destination, avoiding the occasional demon. Sneaking along the walls she found this much easier than looking for the sake at Sesshoumaru's.

The coast was clear as she found the banquet room, the kids in there playing and chatting. She kept her distance, not wishing to be spotted. She watched as another servant came by, holding sake in their arms, remembering the door they came out of, she waited for them to leave before she crept into the room. Sniffing around she walked down a corridor until she came to another room and opening it slightly, ensuring that no one would be in there. She found a trap door in the floor. After one last glance around she crept down the stairs, blending in with the darkness as her eyes widened. The glee that spread through her body was instant as she looked at the large collection of sake.

Not wanting to waste any time she quickly searched the room for the best sake and grabbed an arm full. She knew that she could just go to a bar in town to get some but it is sometimes laced with other stuff like demon blood and such. After having a not so pleasant experience with it, she cringed every time it is even brought up. Looking at the five large bottles of sake in her hand, she grinned. 'Mission accomplished,' she thought to her self. She turned around and bumped into something. Her eyes widening she stepped back on instinct to view the demon that had sneaked up on her, seeing the firm, tan chest of a male, she gazed up into purple eyes.

"Eh? Satoru, fancy meeting you here. What are you doing down here?" She questioned her soon to be teacher.

He raised an eyebrow at her, speaking in a mocking tone, "I believe the question is, why are you here?" He glanced down at the sake in her arms. "Seeing as how the sake is obviously what you came here for, I believe I answered my own question. Regardless, your stealth needs work."

She 'squeaked' as a blush formed on her face, realizing he had caught her sneaking back into the castle to steal their sake. "Well, you see," she fidgeted nervously. She decided to bribe him, "I will share this with you if you help me get more and take it back to Sesshoumaru's." She looked up at him with puppy eyes.

He winced, not being used to people using that look. Looking away from her he thought about it. Grinning he stepped around and grabbed seven more bottles, flashing a fang he signaled that he is ready to leave with their stash. "Follow my lead and try to learn from this," he instructed.

"Yes, Satoru-sensei," she grinned at him.

"I'm not sure if I like that name or not," he stated be fore a wicked grin crossed his handsome features, "I can definitely get used to that among other things," he continued, taking a thorough look at her physique. He then walked into the darkness, leaving her sputtering behind him. "Shut your mouth before something lands in it." He remarked from the stairs. She instantly shut her mouth and followed, watching him intently while remaining aware of their surroundings.

A bottle down and the rest hidden from sight, two hiccups from two separate individuals sounded in the room. A door slid open as a dog demon with a twitching eyebrow stepped into the room, peering condescendingly at the two individuals that sat in what he would assume to be a stare down to see who blinks or turns away first. They both hiccuped again, the smell of sake filtering through the air. 'I knew this twitch meant trouble.' He stared at the empty bottle, not finding any sign of more bottles, but being that it is Satoru and Kagome he is dealing with, who knows what the two kitsunes could have done to hide the rest of it.

Refusing to roll his eyes at the scene he left the room, seeing the maids and other servants cleaning around the shiro, he recalled stepping into his fortress knowing something is amiss. He knew he was right when he questioned the servants and found them to be sputtering idiots, trying to cover up what happened here. From the instant he had smelled the sake, he knew that Kagome had attempted to find his sake once again, and from the smell of the sake, he knew she had failed since he knew that sake did not come from him. He grinned, proud that he had outsmarted the miko-kitsune.

Glancing at Sango and the others, they all proceeded to head to their rooms for a good rest. Hearing a couple thumps and then soft snores, his smirk appeared once again, 'they passed out.' Glancing back inside the room, he found them both passed out on their back from the same spots he had found them occupying before. 'Damn kitsunes.' He then went to his own chambers, happy to know they will be feeling it in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning before all others, going through the paperwork set out in front of him. He could feel that Satoru and Kagome are both just beginning to wake up, albeit sluggishly. He continued on with his paper work, not paying much attention to the other sounds in his home. Feeling a familiar aura waiting for him outside, he got up and left through the window, heading to the edge of the forest, stopping under a tree where the other figure lounged.

"Did you find out the information I requested from that whore?" He questioned. Seeing the figure look at him with a raised brow, both seemingly surprised by the language that had come from his mouth.

"Yes, probably the only good thing from her existence. She has after all, been sleeping with one of them." Hearing commotion from inside, they both trained their ears to hear the kitsunes bickering over who won.

"Staring contest. Neither won, they both passed out at the same time." Youko's fists unclenched, pissed that he could not do something about their closeness. Sesshoumaru's eyes caught this action, actually feeling sorry for the kitsune, being that it is his fault that Kagome is upset with Youko and ended the claim. "I will speak to her Youko."

Youko looked down at him, a small relief lifting from his shoulders at hearing that statement. Backtracking his mind for the other reason that he is here, he continued on where he left off. "The supposed war gods need to feed off energy from a priestess, not set timing, it depends on how much energy they use. In this case they had an object to contain the power that they steal and feed off of that until they need to refill it."

"Then that is why Ryura attacked Kagome and pressed that jewel to her forehead and stole some of her power." Sesshoumaru murmured. Youko hearing this, jumped down from the branch he was in and leveled a glare on Sesshoumaru.

"Why was I not made aware that she had been attacked?" His gold eyes as cold as they usually are.

"We were being distracted by Kyora. Kuronue, Satoru, InuYasha and Shiori were the only ones who had not been distracted. That is why Kuronue and Satoru had reacted the way they did. They were unaware of the plan I had set in motion seeing as how Satoru had seen Ryura drag Kagome out the door, Kuronue had seen Satoru heading outside and was planning on confronting him until he realized that Kagome was in danger." They both sensed Kuronue also waking up from the room he had stayed in. "I already explained what you were really doing but it doesn't change things with Kagome, she still needs to learn to be a kitsune, not remain a human with kitsune powers. That is why she is to leave still and train under Satoru's eyes."

Hearing the air shift they glanced over at Kuronue who had landed a few feet from them, stepping up closer to partake in the conversation. "You two are not to disrupt her training. She will be spending much of it alone after Satoru teaches her the basics. He will check up on her often, though she won't know it, and then appear to test her abilities. If she passes then he will send her on something different, possibly even a few missions to put her in situations that she is to learn from."

Their irritated growls did not cease, even if they understood. "You didn't answer me last night. How long will she be gone?" Kuronue pressed.

"As long as need but probably quite a few decades, not like no one will be visiting her from time to time when we grant her a break but she needs to catch up. She has been here a few years, sparring with me and the others but it isn't enough. Her kitsune abilities are lacking and she can't improve in the areas I have trained her in if she doesn't get the training needed. Even Shippo and Daichi had tried to help her but they are not the same type of kitsune as her, and neither are you Youko. That is why Satoru needs to take over. He knows of other ebony kitsunes out there and will be introducing her to them, giving her a good feel as to who she really is. This will have her kitsune side coming out and reacting to situations instead of just letting her humanity make all the decisions." Hearing Satoru coming he looked at the ebony, his hope diminishing of seeing him haggard, instead the damn kitsune acted like he never drank a single drop of sake.

Satoru sent him a questioning glance, "what did I do to deserve that look?"

"I see that you are feeling fine." Sesshoumaru stated.

A grin hit his features, "yeah, that trip to the Ethiopian highlands had done me wonders. They have bushes there that grow these berries that have energizing properties. Kagome said that it is very common in her time and sold world wide. It sure can defeat hangovers!" His alertness knew no bounds, the other three demons almost wondered if he would jump out of his skin.

"I see." Sesshoumaru stated, disappointed that the damn kitsunes had taken his entertainment.

Kuronue looked at the seemingly disappointed features on Sesshoumaru. Glancing over at Youko he found the silver kitsune also scrutinizing the reaction Sesshoumaru had. A cruel smirk found it's place on his lips, "you sadistic dog. You were hoping to hear their moans of displeasure from drinking all that sake."

"Kagome attempted to find my sake so she can steal it from me again, it would serve her right." He stated, refusing to show just how upset he was. If he was any less of who he is then he assumed that he would be pouting, much like the damn kitsunes and Rin like to do, plus the monk. Come to think of it, he is most likely the only demon that doesn't succumb to such a display of displeasure.

"So that is why she came back to the party to steal their sake last night." They heard Satoru mumble in thought. "I wonder if she remembers anything that she could have possibly learned from our little mission. Hey, Sesshoumaru, how many bottles did you find empty on the floor?"

Raising a brow as he recalled what he had seen, "Only one."

His smirk almost split his face in half, "just one, wow our illusions are strong. She did very good for her first lesson!"

"First lesson?" They all questioned.

"Well yes. I had noticed that she was sneaking around the castle, trying to be stealthy so deciding that this would be a great time to teach her something, I used my stealth to sneak up on her in the sake cellar. We have grabbed about, twelve bottles of sake, then hid it in the forest and came back, grabbing more. After we secured it, we headed back here and resumed my teaching, but this time in illusions. We used illusions to hide the bottles and probably drank a few of them." He explained, recalling the fun time they had with making illusions.

Sesshoumaru's annoyed growl sounded out. "So, I presume, you used me to see if she had mastered her lessons from last night," he stated.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Lord Sesshoumaru, but you are a very skilled demon so if you had only seen one bottle, that means the rest remained disguised even though we were quite intoxicated. I just hope we didn't drink all of it, seeing as how she seems to have plans for the rest of it."

Sesshoumaru's brow began to twitch once again, catching the attention of all three demons as he glared back at his home, a growl threatening to escape as he realized that Kagome is up to no good once again. Giving them all a quick glare, he took off back into his home and went into hot pursuit of Kagome, knowing that whatever it is, it dealt with sake and most likely, his sake.

Amusement danced in their orbs as they followed after the demon lord, knowing that a twitching brow meant entertainment for them at the expense of the demon lord. Not getting very many shots of ever getting to see the lord be their source of entertainment, they picked up their pace, not wishing to miss a second.

Kagome, tore through her room, realizing that they drank too much of the sake for their to be enough for tonight. She panicked, not wanting to try and sneak back into that castle again to get more, until an idea hit her as she decided to look for Sesshoumaru's sake once again. On top of that, she needed to inform Sango of her plans.

Running out of her room, she could smell Sesshoumaru's sake, much to her surprise. Tearing down the hall, eyes closed as she followed the scent, stopping outside of a door, she whipped open the shoji, nearly falling backward in shock at the scene.

Sango sat on her futon with bottles of Sesshoumaru's sake all around her as she counted them, making marks on them all. Looking up she smiled at Kagome's shocked face. "Wait – but, what the- how did you-" she continued to sputter, unable to form a sentence.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" She looked up at her friend questioningly. "It was so easy to find, I just couldn't not take the opportunity to swipe them from Sesshoumaru. Sorry that I didn't grab you to come join me, I was afraid he would get back before I could get it all." She explained, not knowing of Kagome's search last night.

"Yeah but-" she sighed, taking a breath she calmed her sputtering. "I tore through the whole castle last night, while everyone was still at the ball, looking for his damn sake! I had to resort to going back to that castle to steal their sake."

"Really, but it was so easy to find all of it. I mean, Sesshoumaru is usually very good at hiding it but this was practically out in the open!" She exclaimed, remembering how easy it was to find, and she hadn't even been trying to find it. She sat quietly, thinking. "Wait, you mean to tell me that YOU couldn't find his sake!" Sango exploded in laughter. "This is just too good! Sesshoumaru could hide his sake from a kitsune but not a neko!" She rolled over laughing, clutching her stomach. "I wasn't even looking for it and I practically stumbled upon all of it!"

Kagome was just about to throttle her friend until she realized that Sesshoumaru had come back into the fortress. "Hurry Sango! Sesshoumaru is back inside!" They both scrammed, picking it all up. Kagome hopped from one foot to another, trying to find a place to hid the bottles. Seeing Sango tug at the floor boards she looked down at her anxiously. "Hurry Sango!"

Sango finally got the boards open and dumped her stash in there, signaling for Kagome to do the same. Kagome quickly dumped hers into it to, letting Sango press the floor board into place while she worked on a concealing spell to hide it from Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose. The spell finally in place she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Sango searched for the demon lord's aura, she fell on her back laughing as she registered the shock in his aura, pin pointing it to the location that the sake had been in. "Sesshoumaru is at the place where has been keeping his sake, he just now realized that it's gone!" She fell back into laughter.

Kagome searched it out too, surprised at the area in which he had been hiding it from her. Grinning she looked at Sango before skipping out the door, telling Sango to come join her in the hot springs immediately. Sango calmed her self the quickly collected her stuff and raced after Kagome, knowing that they both needed to form a quick plan before Sesshoumaru can come after them.

Upon seeing Sango, she place a concealing spell on them before they raced off to the hot springs, being as quiet as possible so they are not discovered before they reach their destination. Finally reaching the hot springs, they both quickly stripped and climbed into the water, sighing before she let the spell drop. "He can't come after us while we're in here." She grinned. "So now, what should we plan for tonight?" Her eyes glittering with a mischievous sparkle known to kitsune while Sango's eyes took on a similar appearance, both grinning as ideas popped into their minds.

Sesshoumaru looked in shock at the nearly empty cabinet that he had for his sake, irked that somehow, Kagome, he wanted to assume, had found it. "Damn kitsune," he muttered, wondering if it is such a good idea to have her learning more about her own kind knowing it would give him a headache with just how much trickery she could cause. He turned around and glared at the other two kitsunes, glad that at least one of the three demons is not a trickster. "If I were to rule Makai then I would damn all of you kitsune to hell," he growled, pissed at himself for knowing that he wouldn't do such a thing but wishing he could teach all those damn tricksters a lesson.

He rubbed his temples as he walked off hunting down the kitsune that he assumed to be the reason as to why his sake is missing. Stalking down the halls, he tried to ignored the chuckles he passed and the ones that followed, searching for the aura he wished to torture. Coming to the front of the castle, he finally sensed it at the hot springs, where it just suddenly appeared, along with Sango's. Growling in agitation, he weighed his options on if he should interrupt them or not.

So yeah, I definitely have more chapters to type up than I had assumed, so I guess we should be counting on 35-40 or more chapters from this story. I just couldn't stop myself from adding some comic relief in here. So how many of you want Sesshoumaru to invade their bath time?


	27. Chapter 27

Here is your long awaited chapter, I'm sure you guys will enjoy. I left tons for you to read. It borders around 5 pages so be happy that all of your chapters should be about this long from here on out.

Chapter 27

Against his better judgment, he stormed off to the hot springs. The three demons just as curious as they are amused, followed their source of entertainment, needing to see the end result to the confrontation that is sure to come.

Sesshoumaru envisioned the several outcomes to what he is about to do, all of them, of course, leading to him as the victor, giving his ego more of a boost than it needed. Using his demonic speed he arrived at the springs in a few seconds flat, standing among the mist as he stared down at the two very naked females, who apparently didn't think he would so bold as to come and interrupt them at their bath. As he glared down at them, the other three demons had also showed up and gave Miroku the rundown on what is happening once he appeared at their side.

Miroku silently counted to himself, '3, 2, 1' two rocks appeared and hit Sesshoumaru square in the forehead, the two fuming females giving him heated glares. He stood their in total shock, so sure of himself that he never expected them to react the way they did. The two females turned their heated glares onto the other four males who gulped and quickly backed up a few feet, just as more females entered the hot springs area.

Rin, Shiori, and Kagura entered the area with their supplies but already had glares pointed at the men. Well Shiori is still much too shy to glare at the guys, she just blushed and watched the scene, anxious to join the other girls in the soothing hot spring. Rin looked a bit amused although she still glared but Kagura glared with all her might, her mind already plotting things to do to the males, should they get them intoxicated later. None of the males caught that look of plotting but three of the females were nearly on the same page as they continued to glare at them.

After the long stare down between Sesshoumaru and the females he "Hn'ed" and walked away, swearing to get back at the damn kitsune, that he is certain to be the one that stole away his sake, planning to get back at her by other methods as an almost sadistic gleam took to his eyes as he took note of the predicament she will soon be in. Oh yes, he will be getting back at the vixen, his best general or not, as far as he is concerned she is no longer his general since her attire spoke louder than words, among the plans he set out for Satoru to train her, among others of her kitsune breed.

He almost sighed as he noticed how many kitsunes surround him now days, happy to be able to get three of them out of his hair. Thinking about kitsunes he went in search of the other two. Shippo's training is incomplete and it is time for Daichi to take him away to train once more since he, himself, had trained him during the war as much as he could until the kit could gain more power and should a war start out again, he wished to make Shippo, Captain of the Guard still.

They day flew by and the night activities began. Make-up, sake, hot springs, flesh, incoherent words were all spread around as the norm that night. Fuzzy handcuffs, kinky whips, everything had a purpose in this crazy night when the occupants of it finally awoke, the chaos they had created started to slowly register in their minds, taking in all of the changes the fortress had undergone. After such an outrageous night, hangovers pounded as a reminder to what led to this out of control night. The servants faces were all read as they tried to contain their embarrassment and laughter from exploding to the surface as they went about tidying up their Lord's home.

_Thump._ Groan. _Thump._ Clouded eyes. _Thump._ Groan. _Thump._ Blurs. _Thump._ Darkness. _Thump. _The shuffling of clothes as two fists rubbed their eyes. _Thump._ A frown marred their face as they tried to take in their distorted surroundings. _Thump._ Two fingers rose to massage their temple as they bit back another groan. _Thump. _'Hangover?' They questioned themselves. _Thump._ Their fogged over mind began to try and think things over rationally as they took in their present condition. _Thump._ Pressure on body as they lean back against the wall. _Thump._ Breathing on their bare shoulder. _Thump._ Testing movement in their various limbs. _Thump._ Moan. _Thump._ They stiffen up as they realize their pants are down at their ankles and a certain body part is not where they expected it to be. _Thump. _They open their eyes once, not realizing they had closed them in the first place. Their eyes glow as they see black hair in a messy bun on the figure laying on top of them. _Thump._ They raise their clawed hand and run it through the glossy strands of black hair, bringing it up to their nose to sniff it. _Thump._ Their eyes glowed in the darkness as they took in the curvacious form laying upon them, as they try to remember how they came to being in such a small space and in such a interesting position with the lack of the proper garments. _Thump. _They growled in annoyance, the headache pounding in their skull making it difficult to remember previous events, the lack of remembering the night's events causing them to become irritable and the fact that nothing seems to be giving away any hints to what happened just made it worse.

"Hush up Sessh, I want to sleep longer." Came a feminine voice that they recognized. Trying to recall for a few seconds just what face that voice belonged to.

He growled at the demand from the feminine voice that belonged to the person laying on top of his person, in a more than suggestive position. How did he get into this mess, although, as she squirmed to get comfy again, he realized his morning woody is more than at attention, it is almost fully erect as a shot of pleasurable raced down to greet it, making it stiffen, causing a moan from the other person.

"Oh, I almost forgot just how naughty I have been. I wonder how you will punish me this time, _Master._" Their fangs scraped against his sensitive neck, allowing their tongue to follow behind, leaving the male holding back a moan.

Hearing her talk like that had caught him by surprise but what had shocked him more is the fact he responded to with more heating pooling into his now throbbing member. Trying to ignore the female, they finally realized that they are in a closet, almost raising a brow in question to the odd area for him to have been doing sexual acts in. "Woman, I don't believe we are on the same thinking terms when speaking of punishment. I doubt you would wish to be on the receiving end of a whip, so unless you want to become a victim to such torture, I suggest you leave, now."

Giggles erupted, as she sensually nibbled on his jaw, moaning as she moved up and down upon his member while a dainty hand toyed with his balls. "Did you forget, you already punished me with a whip last night and tortured me. You promised me more before we break our fast." Her other dainty hand wrapped around the whip that had been remaining disregarded on the floor until she bestowed it to him.

"Bitch, what are you doing to my person?" He demanded as his member throbbed with need.

Her eyes peered up at him while wet her lips slowly, "whatever do you mean, Master? Is it my fault this turns you on and I am more than willing to cure you of your morning need. Don't tell me you never knew that you like this type of foreplay, you had been quite the Master last night." She nipped at his chin. "Don't you want to teach this _bitch_ her place a few more times?" She questioned, her eyes burning with desire, her lust fueling her to trigger his need for more of their previous activities as her garnet eyes nearly pleaded for him to take her again.

Kagura had successfully found his turn on, the way he desired to take a bitch. He studied her face a few more seconds before a devilish grin spread on his lips, sparking further heat to pool up in the female on top of him. The 'Killing Perfection' went at it again, tossing his hangover to the back of his mind as he captured her wrists with one hand and used the other to anchor her to his hips. Her gasp or surprise turned to moans of pleasure as he began slamming them to meet into demonic thrusts.

Mid-day came about and the two demons were finally spent for the time being, deciding they need nourishment if they are to continue their activities later. Finally getting dressed, his mind tried to piece his memories together but found them still missing. Finally escaping the closet, he began looking for his top suspects as his hangover began to hit him once more, noticing the lack of a hangover from Kagura.

Hearing laughter from the other females, his suspicion rose, his instincts telling him that they are the key, and the reason to the happenings of last night's activities. Grabbing her wrist, he forced her to follow him to the source of laughter, the strong smell of sake, and other various things, assaulting his nose, fueling on the hangover.

Finally reaching the open shoji to the laughing inhabitants, he froze. Uncertainty made him question if this is real as he pinpointed the laughing females in the room, critiquing their artwork with the males in that room. A shiver spread down his spine as he stepped back, unaware of actually doing so as looked upon the horror in front of him.

The monk had been tied up in the most interesting fashion. His right had groped his own butt and the left was tied into a fist close to his member. He had a choker on his neck connected to a leash, only wearing pants, his chest bare of clothing but covered in lipstick. He smelled of sake as he lay there passed out, half on the table the rest on the floor. He didn't look comfortable to say the least.

Off to his left on the far side of the room lay InuYasha, wearing black short shorts, a lacy see-through top connected to a choker with a dog tag and leash. His hair had red and black streaks running throughout it, and done up in pig-tail braids. His face dawned mascara, ruby lipstick, his demonic markings unless it is more make-up.

Shippo lay in his fox form being used as a pillow Rin while Shiori was laying on Daichi who is also in fox form. Looking around the room he could hear commotion from the closet of to his right side. Giving the females a look as he watched them twiddle their thumbs, not even bothering to act innocent, finally after a few more seconds the door fell to the ground and out came Satoru, Kuronue, and Youko.

As he looked at the other males he felt extremely lucky that all he got was being stuffed into a closet with Kagura, fucking her for hours quite possibly. "This, Sesshoumaru, is glad I did not undergo the same horrors as all of you."

The girls broke out in grins before Kagome spoke up. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru, your torture wasn't the same as theirs but just as humiliating. Do you recall playing truth or dare?"

His eyes narrowed as he shook his head 'no,' since he still could not recall the events of last night. Hearing the girls snicker, trying to cover it up by their hands, he almost forgot about Kagura until he could also hear hers. Pulling her in front of him, he glared down at her, but only got a smug look in return. He looked at the other males, the only other ones awake. "Go clean yourselves. Your smell offends and you look like sex slaves."

The other three males growled as they looked down at them selves, covered in satin, lace and leather. They did indeed look like sex slaves or a female's wet dream. Instead of waiting to be alone they began shredding the material, tossing it over on to the girls before leaving to wash up, ignoring the giggling females.

Then end of the day began to approach, all of the males were up, the females still giggling as they spent time with Kagome, knowing she is leaving tonight. After the long day Kagome packed up a small bag, got ready to go and headed to the kitchen to get a snack. She would miss being here but she promised to stop in and visit when she can. A servant ran up to, informing her that Sesshoumaru needs a moment with her. Deciding he can wait just a bit she finished what she was doing then searched for his aura, taking off in a blur.

He was out in front, standing on the deck looking across the empty yard. "Walk with me." Obediently she followed, curious as to what he could possibly have on his mind right before she is leaving. She had already said bye to everyone. They walked at a pace comfortable for them as he just soaked in the slightly darker atmosphere. Glancing up at the two moons occasionally. "I need to inform you of a few things before you leave with any grudges. First, it is my fault that Youko had been dancing with that woman. He owed me a favor and I asked him to get information from that woman, knowing she lusted for him and his wealth. Second, I knew she was sleeping with at least one of the so called War Gods. I wanted information on them and I got it. They will be after you again in the future, they live off your priestess powers, thus the reason why they had been stolen from you. I have informed the others of this, just in case they come across them."

They walked silently, as Kagome heaved in a sigh, knowing she needed to speak to Youko before she left. He was the only one she hasn't approached due to her grudge from the other night. "I understand, and I will speak to Youko before I leave. Thank you for informing me of all of this." He nodded back to her and stopped where he was, letting her continue on to the last person she needed speak with before meeting up with Satoru.

Continuing on she walked to the outer gardens where she found Youko enveloped in the moonlight, seeing his side profile. She could feel him tampering with the plants in the garden, bringing them back to full health, expanding their beauty and growing knew plants. She cleared her throat once she was about five feet from him. She waited until he glanced in her direction before meeting his gaze, sucking in air as she gazed into his golden orbs.

The intensity in those orbs had shook her to the core. Something in them told her he already knew what she came to say even though she has not done anything to suggest it, he knew, he knew why she has finally sought him out. Words did nothing to vindicate what his eyes held. It felt like his eyes are communicating with her soul just with that look, her brain screaming to run from that look, her heart saying drown in it. Get drunk off of the look in his eyes and bask in it's radiance, to not turn away to the sober emptiness.

Numbness spread like the severing of nerve endings, a wild fire raging across her soul pleading to do _something_ and yet she knew not what that something is. A pregnant pause washed over them, their eyes still dancing within the other individual's soul. Silence ensued as the critters carried on with their tasks, the wind blowing light gusts as it passes them by, the clouds creating shadows across the grounds, covering and uncovering the gardens with their airy obscurity. Nature whispered the events taking place but neither paid it attention, for they already knew of the events, being that they are the contestants with nature and all other life in the area as their spectators.

She composed her thoughts, ready to let the symphony take place to finally pass the upcoming crescendo leading to the climax and into the finale soon after. It felt like this point in time is what will create the foreboding to come. Their actions now will not stop the future to come no matter if she should choose to stay or go, it was this distinct feeling that led her to believe that no matter the path, she will still end up in the same place once fate decrees her next actions. With this belief, she felt refreshed as words came to mind that she has yet to speak but as her nerves reattached, the numbness slipping away, her mouth able to function for what is done but has yet to be spoken.

"Sorry." The simple word spoke more volume than a full sentence as her voice carried over to his sensitive ears. "I still need to leave." They both knew she would speak it but some how knowing versus hearing it had a much more dramatic effect upon them as she fought back her emotions. Silently building a dam behind her liquid eyes, glimpsing out of focus on the male before her, that one millisecond that brought shock to her system as she felt her self crushed into a tone chest, strong arms wrapping her in his embrace as he nuzzled into the crown of her head, inhaling her exotic scent, driving his senses into overdrive.

"I will wait then." Her murmured into her hair. "I will mate no other and wait till the day we cross paths again and dream of the life, the family, that we will have." He pulled away to draw her chin up and gaze into her eyes, wishing for her to see the seriousness of his words. "I will be patient for we both know that we are immortal and this separation will be nothing compared to what we will have for us in our blossoming future when we are united once more. Until then, do not forget me, koi." His sweet kiss left her craving for more, to pause time and remain in this sweet passion he has shown her.

Moments flew bye and soon he was watching her form disappear into the darkness, the promises to return keeping him planted even though a part of him felt like it had been ripped away the farther she traveled into the shadows she controls on a whim. The thoughts and feelings exchanged between them two, foreshadowed their future and the rip that will once again consume them.

How did you like this chapter? It took a while, but even though the end is near, it is still a bit to come.. at least from my perspective since it will be est. 5 pages a chapter from here on out. Enjoy until then :) Left a few hints in there.


	28. Chapter 28

A nice long break from this story. I guess it is about time that I get this show back on the road. I did a little research and watched some movies like "Strange Tales of Liazhai." You should check into that, I enjoyed "The Fairies of LiaZhai," the most, I felt it is well put together. My second favorite is "Xia Qian," both of them have foxes as the main characters, plus other demons, monks and regular humans. It's what inspired me to keep on going with this story. I of course, planned to finish it but no clue as to how since I wanted to add some more fox behavior. So with a few more ideas on how a fox may react or go about life, I figured this should help me get through chapter 28.

Chapter 28

Deep in the forest the sun shone through in small breaks in the dense upper canopy. Kagome travelled along the floor with grace as she followed the fox up ahead. She still didn't feel quite right about leaving with Satoru, a male who had hypnotized her in the past. She could only hope that he really will teach her more about her self as an Ebony Kitsune. Glancing at her claws she looked at the moon designs she usually tended to ignore. She still had no idea as to what the significance is of the tattoo looking designs she bears.

Looking up at the sky she noticed it turning red along with her surroundings. She had no clue as to where they were going or why but felt it best to keep quiet for the time being. The undergrowth thickened and changed as she went, no longer in a territory she knew off hand. Three-eyed crows cawed up above as they swooshed through the trees. Bitter smells wafted to her nose that she recognized as different poisons and acids. The ground occasionally rumbled and trees would bend or shake. The whole place had shivers running up her spine and goose bumps appearing on her arms, making her want to rub them away.

Senses on high alert, she continued to obediently follow Satoru, wondering why he would lead her through such a place. Coming to a halt in the beginning of a swamp he finally turned to her with an odd look in his eyes. "This is where you will begin your training. Unfamiliar and dangerous landscape, I will be leaving you here until you learn to survive in this environment. I will give you one week to come upon all the dangers and face them." With that, he left, leaving her to her own devices, confident that she will survive.

Turning a full 360 she huffed in annoyance as she studied the landscape deciding that she should find food, water and shelter first. Seeing the nearby tree to her left give a shake, she studied it, wondering why it would do such a thing. As if feeling her scrutinizing gaze, it stopped in mid shake. Narrowing her eyes she watched it… twitch? Yes, the tree was now twitching.

Tensing up, she approached the tree deciding to inspect it up close, unsure if it was actually a demon, or maybe going to eat her. Poking the tree it felt like any old regular tree. It was entirely frozen now, no twitching or shaking, just a tree. Or so it wants you to believe. Noticing the tree change slowly, she stepped back and found the trunk growing wider, almost like pressure building up in it. Jumping back several feet, it began to shake once more, the pressure in the trunk dispersing.

Growling in annoyance she stomped her right foot. Surprisingly a root from the tree rose up from under the ground. Stomping her foot again, another root rose up. "What the?" She stomped her foot three more times and three more roots appeared. Before she could consider stomping her foot again she jumped out of the way as the roots rose up while the tree tipped backward and shot sap at her from the trunk. Keeping an eye on both the tree and the sap she watched the tree go back to normal and sap engulf another tree before dissolving into the ground

"Well that answers that. Now for the water." Sniffing the air a few times, she scented water from some where beyond the odd tree. Stepping lightly she walked around it with a wide girth and continued on her hunt for water.

The odd smells increased as she went, along with the rumbling. It really made her wonder why she was never told of this landscape before. Crows cawing up above again, she scented the area for game. Finding none she came to the conclusion that she is what they considered their meal ticket. Soon she came to a tree that bore fruit. Watching a fly land on it and take a bit, she watched the fly instantly drop dead and get eaten by a limb bearing a suction at the tip.

"No game, no edible food so far, I am beginning to wonder if this place is a death trap, so to speak." Sigh. She continued on with her fingers crossed, hoping she at least would find clean water. Maybe even food by the water.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As promised I have another chapter for all of you. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I just really wanted to get something out and didn't have a lot of time or energy to make one big chapter so I will try to make up for it right now. I have my thoughts on future chapters so scattered, I know what I want the last chapters to be but the chapters I am working on right now (the training/ learning to be kitsune) is quite difficult since this is what she will be doing. It takes years to train realistically, and she has only been a demon for around 55 years while most, Shippou included, are over a 100 year or even 600 years old. She is only advancing this fast because she was human first and so she developed faster physically and mentally where as at her age of 60+ years, she would be little more than a kit. It won't all be training, she promised to visit and still works for Sesshoumaru. Now on with the story!

A week later found Kagome starving. She found little edible food and a lot of danger in many forms. Satoru had finally returned to find her with enough energy and determination to walk out of here on her own. Her lack of sleep and nutrition had her looking to the pale and drained side but he had seen worst, he had been worst. Her experiences had prepared her for survival, unlike that of an a kit at her age.

Looking over his shoulder, assessing her condition, he found her still on her feet beginning to struggle to take clear steps while her stomach rumbled in protest at expending more energy. This though did nothing to damper her determination. She continued on and his respect grew, although he was not surprised. She had trained with Sesshoumaru and had already gone through living in strange environments that quickly turn deadly and has already been starved before. He should have know this training exercise would have done little for her except learn another landscape and more dangers.

Frowning, he mentally prepared himself to find something more her level. Picking up speed he listened intently to see if she would do the same, sure enough she did so he traveled through the trees, forcing her to do the same to keep up. He needed to know her limit in this form, he needed to see how long she can endure travel so he can be an effective sensei. He had a small itch he couldn't scratch and he knew it had something to do with her.

Mid day passed and they still continued on even though her breathing had become a bit ragged and her shirt started to become damp in her perspiration. Leap after leap, she followed and studied his body language, trying to begin to get a feel for his body language for future use. She knew she should not trust him fully, sensei or not, he has his own motives for training her, good ones or not. She also knew that should it come down to a fight for their lives from another foe, they would need to be comfortable fighting with teamwork if need be. Teamwork requires patience, knowledge and understanding on many levels and she knew his motives will stay hidden for some time yet.

Coming to a stop at a stream, they hydrated themselves before continuing on. He didn't want her kidneys to fail but he also doesn't want her too worn out should they come into some danger, which he doubted he could get into any danger that would have a chance at harming them. A sudden thought occurred to him, he didn't know how many tails she possessed. In fact, he doesn't even know if she can transform like it is second nature. Stopping, he turned around ready to address her with the questions plaguing his mind.

"Just how many tails do you possess? I want you to transform and show me." 'Two-in-one deal.' He thought as he waited for her to follow his request.

'Transform?' She thought. "Transform as in make myself appear as a fox?" She questioned aloud, eyes wide and index finger already tapping her chin as she thought about what fox to turn into.

"Appear as a fox? No! I want to see your true form, not an illusion!" He yelled incredulously. Hand and right eyebrow twitching, 'is this for real?'

"Oh. Well, you see." She trailed off. "I have little experience in that."

"How little?" He demanded.

"None." She squeaked. Scuffing her foot in the dirt as she nervously waited for his reaction. She never was taught how to be a demon, she just made it work as a priestess from the future and warrior of the West. In this moment, she felt like a kit waiting on her father to scold her for not training.

'This is going to be like training a kit. Is this what Sesshoumaru meant? If so, then I have to reflect all the way back to to my own training as a kit.' Looking at the sky he thought to himself before coming to conclusion. "We need to find a spot to rest. You can obviously endure far worse than these wounds. Sesshoumaru only said you needed training in advancing your fox skills. I didn't know you knew next to nothing."

"Well I do know some things. I have my own weapons, I just don't know that and a few other things." She ended, examining the designs on her fingers again. "I don't know how to be a fox and it makes me fight myself at times."

"Lets go back to the water and stay near there. We will begin after we sate our selves. I want the basics done as soon as possible." Heading back they caught their food and ate as soon as they touched down. Withing the hour he had her seated and watching him patiently. "Do you feel a calling in your demon blood?"

"Yes, it always wants me to do _something_."

"Let it. I want you to slowly let it do what it wants, let it act on the calling." He watched her nibble her lip before a determined look set in her eyes. Watching her closely, he patiently leaned against a tree while her demonic aura grew and holy aura shrunk into her body. 'This is quite fascinating. She is the only demon, or even Priestess, that is like this. Her control on them must be great.'

Slowly, the shadows began to gather around her form as she proceeded. Her aura flashed again and soared up in the shape of a fox climbing higher into the sky. Kagome's form was shrouded in shadows, zero visibility. The eyes of the fox form in the sky glowed blue for the briefest moment before it shot back into the shadows covering her body. The shadows cleared and their stood a 6 tailed black kitsune with piercing blue eyes.

"Well done. I can barely sense your restrained holy powers. Lets Start on communication in this form." He suggested.

"**Like this."** She asked inside his head. She watched the smirk on his face appear and yipped in glee.

"I thought you said you had no experience."

"**I said 'little', not none. Naraku had forced me into this form and a monk had accidentally forced me out when attempting to purify me. He failed obviously. I never transformed of my own will. Dai'ichi had taught me to speak in this form."**

"Hmm. Well I am sure you should understand then how to transform back to the humanoid form." Giving her a chance to think of the process her self.

Nodding her head, she focused on retracting her demonic power and increasing her holy power. The shadows gathered around her once more until a bright light flashed from within, causing him to shade his eyes and dispelling the shadows, then dying down to show her in her humanoid form once more.

"Very well. While you have been transforming, I got an idea. If you allowed your holy power to take over and your demon to be dormant, I wish to see if that makes you human in appearance." The quizzical look on their features took over as she sat back down and focused.

Bright light surrounded her form, making him cover his eyes once more. When it was done, a human Kagome stood there. "Kya! I did it!"

"She is more excited to transform into a human than she is a kitsune." He remarked as he watched dance around giddily, acting like a kit. "Your youki is nearly absent. If you used an illusion, you could pass for a human, so long as they don't see through the illusion. I would suggest going back to your regular form, you are attracting predators to our location already."

Quickly transforming back, the light flashed before shadows shaped her form and dispersed on their own. "I forgot about that. A human in Makai would attract a lot of unnecessary attention. Is their anything else you want me to work on today?"'

Leaning back and stretching before he sat down and reclined against the tree, he flicked his eyes to the darkening sky before giving her his attention once more. "No, just tell me more about your self. What you know already and anything you feel should need some work. I can get your training going but you need years of practice before you get your 7th tail. I already have 7 tails, it won't be too many years until I have my 8th tail."

She looked at him curiously. "So our tails judge how strong we are?"

"Yes, but just in aura alone. A true fox is a trickster. You have slowly become a bit of one but it may be centuries before you truly become one. That is only if you have foxes around you to help bring that nature out. I doubt you will become a true trickster due to being a priestess and being raised human. I will teach you all I know about kitsunes, demonic or otherwise. Lets hear about you tonight." She took the cue and launched into her knowledge and gave him a quick look to her life, her being from the future since it would no longer hurt anything. She is in Makai now, she came from the future of Ningenkai. That night, they started to form a small bond.


	30. Chapter 30

Huge Update

Here is another long awaited chapter. I had to find another way to type what I wanted to type so I was interested enough to make it good. What I originally planned was not something I really had any interest in typing so I brainstormed quite a bit. FYI, the story will be over this year. Maybe even in the next week. You will have to wait for the last story of this trilogy, I won't be putting it out till January at the earliest but I will also be ending/continuing other stories.. Yes Ebony, New Endings, and A Whole New Reality. I won't rush through the end, they will still be great chapters but I think 2012 is a great year to end my main stories. My oldest story, Trouble of the Heart will be entirely re-done and turned into a one-shot/two-shot. Holiday Miracles will be more of a short story. Alive Again To Love A Priestess will also end probably soon.

I will definitely continue with Unfinished Conquests, it just take a LOT of research to make even one chapter. I love that story, it is one of my favorites, I just don't have the time to work on it properly unless done in small streaks. That story will be lengthy and in depth, once these other stories are done and out of the way I will get back to it. I also do not know when I will finish Lonely Miko, Lonely TaiYoukai, Fate?... I am just going to make a rough outline of the next chapters and maybe finish it. The Bliss After A Nightmare, The Battle For Kagome, and Save Me From this Nightmare will also get rough outlines and finish within a few chapters. Savior is another story that takes up too much time with Jin's accent, so it will be started up again around the time of Unfinished Conquests.

Disappearance and the New Appearance will be a Three-shot, meaning the next chapter will be the final chapter. A Change of a Different Kind will be finished next year, it's a story I want to take my time with so I will interchangeably update it while I update Savior and Unfinished Conquests.

Finish this year: Ebony, New Endings, A Whole New Reality, Trouble of the Heart, The Life of a Demoness Miko, and any others I squeeze in there. The rest that I am bringing to and end will be done with by March. Seems like a lot but after this chapter I will be typing up outlines and rough drafts to them all …lol So I just might have a few of them done with by the end of November. My brainstorm brought solutions to them all so happy reading, Glad to be back (have a functioning laptop again) and hope to read your own stories.

~Oh btw, spoilers of the future of this story and the next will be in here.

Chapter 30

It had been a whole year of being with Satoru and the other ebony kitsunes. Life has been much different for her since leaving and though she doesn't mind it, she longed for something more. She missed her friends, family, and Youko. She began wondering what he was doing, is he okay, is he still waiting for her, or has tired of waiting on her to be ready. Thinking of him then made her think of Kuronue, wondering what he too was up to. They both had been lovers after all, years before.

Her training, if she could even call it that, was no longer of priority to her. She was mainly just learning how to be a kitsune and the history of them. Though she has already learned it all and she still just felt like Kagome, not trickster Kagome or any other version of Kagome. Her thoughts though took a deeper turn as she thought of how she became a demon. This so called curse and a curse can be lifted but she no longer wanted it lifted. Only if her companions all died and she only had her human family left would she break the curse so she could die of old age, not suffer to watch them die as well and be left to wander for many years.

Her companions all dying though in such a short time period was not very probable but she did wonder how to break the curse. It would be well worth the time to figure out the whole curse so she could use it to her advantage in the future. Though she doubted it, it could have negative side effects that have not yet shown. She doesn't want to have children without knowing the full extent of the curse and how it could affect a child she gives birth to. She supposed it wouldn't be anything like Miroku's wind tunnel but still, it's a curse and she has been foolish to not seek the information out sooner.

Memories and flashbacks continued to hound at her for the rest of her lazy day, it was like a snippets of a picture show starring her life. _Naraku stepped forward shrinking the barrier around her to fit along her frame. He began chanting holding something in his palm glowing an eerie red aura. The aura flowed around the miko as it fought with hers. The panicked desperate expression on her face seemed to only fuel him more. Soon there was a full blown red aura around her like fire as she tried to repel it but it was futile. The Naraku character seemed to contemplate something. "After thinking long and hard on what demon I shall turn you into I come to the conclusion that an ebony would suit you fine. A seductress you will become, your instincts are only fueled the more in the night surrounded by plants and wildlife. You will like to trick and toy with your prey, no matter if it is seducing or giving them a scare before you kill them. You will be like a predator of the night. Your paradox of powers will fight each other and only if you can manage to fully control them both will you keep yourself and others alive by your hand or you will be the seeker of their death. You will live in hell as people believe they cannot trust a creature like you. Betrayal could be the ultimate demise. And to begin with, those clothes must change. I look forward to seeing how this all plays out miko. You will no longer disrupt my plans if you can't use your powers correctly." The miko fighting with every ounce of strength but they could tell it was losing battle right from the beginning._

_"I curse you to be an ebony kitsune. Let's see if your precious kit can help you or be the first to fall, and what about that hanyou, InuYasha, you love and care for so much. Can he save you this time or be the one to end it and choose Kikyo over you, the dead over the living." Naraku let out another evil chuckle and then out right laughed as her transformation began._

_Her hair became finer and silkier, slightly coming loose from the braid. Her eyes glowed as they seemed to narrow a bit as the eyelashes became fuller. Her sculpted eyebrows seemed to be perfect. Her human ears disappeared and then black fox ears appeared on her head coming from under her hair. A black fox tail came out from under her skirt and her nails turned into claws. The miko screamed and you could see the fangs growing. As the red aura began to clash with her blue miko aura her clothes began to burn away and you could see the finely sculpted body where the black substance left it bare._

That was one of her biggest life changing events, and it is also how she became acquainted with Youko and Kurone as they persistently follow her to that Island and then all over the place. Killing Naraku and being tossed into another world of darkness, isolated from physical and emotional contact. She nearly went insane in the pits of Makai but somehow she managed to not do so.

Her life this past year though has not been what she expected it to be. She got along with the others but didn't feel like she fit in very well. They have been Kitsunes their whole life; she on the other hand had this body forced on her. Once again, she no longer regret that day but still, it was hard to be something you're not. To act the part of a demon personality wise would be like losing who she is as Kagome. The other ebonies just could not understand the impact of actually turning demon entirely.

Taruri seemed like she hated her entire existence in the beginning, her trickery usually falling on the cruel end of the spectrum but somehow, over the months, she lightened up and now it was harmless prank, for a demon that is. Now she was more protective of her, like an older sister that couldn't resist teasing her younger sibling. Then again, they are kitsune and Taruri has been one all her life. Who knows what she has been through in her centuries of life? One thing that will not change easily; is being as comfortable in her skin as they all definitely are. Each one of them are epitome of beauty. She knew that she is attractive as well but being around them was a bit different compared to her friends of the West. Much more comparable to that of Kuronue and Youko, never showing a single sign of shame, more like being arrogant of their chiseled features.

Yuji had very brave and honorable characteristics, his body being that of Adonis. He would surely make a great mate when he settles down. It's hard for a girl not to gush over him and probably a good thing he mainly dwelled in the forest, in their own private community. He would have woman all over melting at his feet with his natural charm. She is certain that he knows exactly what he is doing and still gets a lot of amusement from the antics of those who fall for his charm. Yes, those, not opposite sex. They had tried to get her to join them for a communal bath and even suggested a group orgy. They really were not limited to one gender and had even made clones of themselves suggestively. Her face turned so red they thought her head was going to explode but instead she fell over unconscious, in other words she fainted.

Life here is much different compared to what she is used to. She has always kept it in mind to sleep alone with her guard up; their suggestiveness of sharing a night with her had been more than she could take. Sure she had adjusted with Youko and Kuronue but even Taruri wanted in on the action. She knew they did it partially to tease but the underlying scent of lust had been there with every one of them.

Tamotsu has a fixation with territories. He refuses to let outsiders without permission on their territory. Every day he checks the traps and boundary for any unfamiliar demon. He always says "protecting and defending our home is the top of my list." She wondered what kind of mate or parent he would turn out to be if he is this strong on just protecting their land. She supposed he would probably want a more submissive female rather than someone like herself or Taruri. She has seen him and Moriko strolling around almost daily. She wondered if he was attempting to court her if not already. She is more on the quiet side but very attune to the forest with her rare abilities like merging with the plant life.

She met many of her 'kind' and she did like them all, just couldn't adapt so easily to their culture. She is still Kagome and wanted to forever be Kagome, to always know herself and have this connection to her human days. She did miss those days of being human and wondered if she would ever return like she had never left and continue to play the part of a naive human student. She supposed she might give it some thought, mainly so she can be with her human family but then again, if her and Youko mate, would he be fine with her returning to Ningenkai for a span of maybe 50 or so years. What if she had kids by then?

Her mind could not rest with all the thoughts of the future and the decisions to be made. It occurred to her that it might soon be time for her to go back to the West and pick up her life there again and hopefully one with Youko. She felt so incredibly alone without all of them. It would be impossible to fill a void should any of them be taken from her. Being so in and yet out of her element at the same time has been wearing on her nerves making it hard to rest. She hoped though that she would see one of them soon.

The hours ticked by as she lay in the branches of her designated tree that she was often found in. Her temporary companions let her have her peace and sort through her thoughts, whatever they may be. Satoru had thought he would have gotten somewhere further with her by now. He wasn't looking for a mate but ever since he first laid eyes on her he desired her. None of the moves he made were received how he wished. Not even having her away from Youko for this long has done anything to make her seek a new companion or a bed partner. None of them could get her to lighten up and be more like a fox with several lovers and that made him wonder if she has already chosen Youko as a mate. He was certain that her demon instincts would override her human notions by now but if she has already committed her heart to him, it would take his death or rejection for her to look his way.

No one expected the scent that wafted to them, someone was boldly making their way straight to their settlement and the first person to react was Tamotsu as usual. Upset that an outsider dared to step on to their territory without permission. Satoru recognized the scent immediately and cursed his luck but made no move to greet them, preferring to stay in the shade of the tree and glare daggers in the direction their uninvited guest approached from. Tamotsu on the other hand stood at the edge of the village on guard as he waited for the arrival of the unknown demon. It wasn't too long and he let out a growl, letting the intruder know he is clearly unwelcomed.

It did take him by surprise to see Youko Kurama emerge from the shadows of the tree. He still was not happy with his unannounced visit but he wasn't willing to pick a fight with the lethal kitsune. His reputation growing substantially over the past several years, apparently upset by something or other. He still is apparently in a bad mood if the rumors are anything to go by and his mood was a matter of lif or death, and quick death or torture. It made him wonder why he would be showing up here. They had nothing valuable to him as far as he knew and Youko's latest blood bath did nothing to ease his nerves.

Standing around in a stare off would not answer his questions, "what business would you have here?"

"My intended," was his calm reply. Shocking them all since they did not know he even had an intended. It never occurred to them his lack of lovers might be because he found the one he wished to mate. They never thought he would settle down and mate due to his notorious reputation in and out of the bedroom.

He was tempted to question him but the cold, murderous look in his eyes prevented him from doing so. His curiosity would be sated soon enough so he stepped aside, indicating he would not block his path. Keeping a wary eye on him, he watch the silver fox stroll pass him making the females squeal over his ability make walking look like an art. Satoru scoffed down at the two foxes, drawing their attention to him.

Youko's eyes narrowed on him, smelling the anger from the other kitsune intensifying the second he stated his reason for visiting their community. He was no fool, he knew part of this was to try and get Kagome to take him on as a lover; his lust for her has been present often enough. He hadn't been given word of his intended during the several months of her being away and the longer he waited for some sort of contact from her, the angrier he grew. Satoru he was certain, played a large role in whatever reason she has not contacted any of them and he has not been enjoying so many days and nights without her warmth next to him.

He came to the decision with Kuronue's persistence, to see what was keeping her. He didn't know how long she planned to be gone but he came to the decision of reasserting that he is her one and only lover. He needed relief and would take no other female when he already had one he planned to mate. She had better be ready for this because he was not about to leave without her screaming his name and begging for more.


	31. Chapter 31

So what did you guys think of the end of the last chapter? Well as promised here is the next one. I'm making it lengthy since I want Chapter 33 to be the last one of Part 2. I think though I will put it out there that I don't have a name for Part 3 so if anyone has any ideas, let me know. The theme is along the lines 'the beginning after a devastating end'….. That is also partially a spoiler for those of who read this. Well last chapters update was big enough so I'm done typing this update. Happy reading and thanks for the great reviews.

Chapter 31

A predator stalked its unknowing prey from the thick foliage of the forest. The hungry gaze took in every detail of the target they set. Calculating quickly the best approach to corner the demon and let their hunger known when they start to feast on their unsuspecting body. The gasps and moans, the fluid they would call out of their body heightened the already present desire to taste their flesh. Their muscles tensed as they jumped on to the branch their prey lounged on. Startling them and the flash of the doe eyes only had a fraction of a second to see their attacker before their body was pressed against a tree by a masculine form. The attack on their neck making them gasp before a loud moan elicited from their soft lips.

Not until it was too late did they realize that vines had crawled up the tree and captured their arms and torso, holding the prey in place as their master worked his mouth across the bare flesh. His hands glided across her skin and along the clothing covering her inner thighs, tracing the edges of her sex before guiding them to her hips and down to knead her ass. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist but became restricted by vines, forcing them to the tree. The heat pooling down there had her rubbing her legs together, trying to quell the fire starting to burn in its intensity. Feeling the vines slither under her clothing across her bare made her eyes open wide as they forced her legs away from each other.

Youko would not stand for her finding anyway to relieve herself, only he will bring her relief in any form he felt and with his anger being vented through his carnal lust, she will learn. She has had enough time among her own kind, now he will be renewing his claim and showing Satoru especially, why he is her one and only. As long as he lives, she will have no other and today will show them all why he has the reputation he made long ago. He weaved his spell before whispering in her ear, "You are mine and will be returning with me."

He let a vine rub against her sex as he grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged her head back. His right hand caressed her face as he gazed down at her flushed face, hearing her breathy moans as she gazed up at him with eyes glazed over in lust and unfocused as his pheromones released into the air. He cupped her sex, rubbing it, feeling the wetness covering his hand as he smirked into her hair in victory. No one has touched her recently, leaving her highly receptive to his seduction and her body now aching for a good romp. He though does not plan to give it to her yet, he mainly needed her dazed enough that she won't know of his true intentions. The hand fisting in her hair travelled to her neck and pushed down on the pressure point as the vines released their hold on her. She slumped against him before he cradled her in his arms against his chest.

Satoru could smell what Youko had done and growled to himself as the silver fox walked past everyone with Kagome asleep in his arms as he took her from them. He had wanted to have a few romps with her but Youko coming for her was unexpected, he thought she would be here for a long time to come but obviously the silver kitsune would have none of it. Next time he would see her, she will more than likely be mated to the notorious thief and will continue to be so until one of them died. With Youko's profession he wondered when that day would exactly come but to him, it wasn't that terrible of a loss, he had no intentions of settling with one female any time soon. He did however think of impregnating her just to continue their line but it was just a thought.

No one could so much as say goodbye to the odd female but they figured they would see her again, that is, if Youko allowed it. After today she may as well be under lock and key with all of his treasures, the kitsune is not one to be known for letting go of his treasures. Though they wondered, what would happen when they return to his hideout, as it is full of male demons? They supposed rumors will soon circulate of Youko killing his men over his intended. The women though were more specifically wondering how long until they have kits and what they will look like.

Youko ignored it all as he disappeared into the foliage, his intended firmly secured and his rage subsiding, using it for more productive thoughts of marking her as his later on. How best to scare his men to keep their elater on. How best to scare his men to keep their eyes and appendages off of her and out of their thoughts. What to do with that reckless fool Yomi? Also, when will he take her to the Western Lands for Sesshourmaru and the others to visit with her? He decided having kits is out of the question for maybe a century or two.

Kuronue no doubt, is preparing her arrival. He could tell the bat demon was satisfied that he had annoyed him with his 'advice' enough, to get him to drag her back earlier than expected. Waiting is easier said than done. He had already waited a long time and now that he knew she is alive and where she is, he could no longer take it. Within a month he was suppressing his instincts by having Kuronue ensure he exhausted himself training and sparring every day. Then he went on several raids and annoyed Sesshoumaru until the dog demon had to be held back from trying to tear him to shreds. That is when he instead started to annoy his army and ended up training and sparring with them along with Shippo, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Dai'ichi, and Kuronue. A few times Yomi had come but could only stand his ground with the soldiers, not having anywhere near enough experience to win against the others.

Sango and Miroku had left to travel and stop annoying others with their 'activities' but it couldn't be helped, they held back during the war and around Kagome. She left for an unknown amount of time and he knew she was supposed to be gone longer and that Sesshoumaru might be mad but he no longer makes the decisions concerning her. He, Youko Kurama, will be the only male in her life from her on to make any crucial decisions regarding her. He would no longer risk another demon, kitsune or other, taking her away from him. He took to the trees, speeding his travel back to the hideout so he can finally have a night of rest next to his intended.

He wasn't too surprised to see Kuronue lounging in a tree waiting for him and several curious looks from his thieves. He only acknowledged Kuronue before trekking into the near labyrinth as he confidently strode to his chambers, Kuronue not far behind. He carefully placed Kagome on his elaborate bedding, wanting to settle in with her but knowing that Kuronue was not about to wait. After tucking her in, he strode out of the room with Kuronue to sit in their personal library of sorts.

It wasn't much of a shocker that Kuronue had nothing of importance to actually say and was only testing his patience, knowing just where exactly he wanted to be. After several minutes of Kuronue's aimless chatter, Youko stood abruptly, glaring at the bat before storming away, back to his chambers. His mind was one-track so he ignored everyone as he proceeded to his sleeping quarters and promptly slid under the covers and pulled his female to his chest. Burrowing his nose into her soft locks, letting his senses focus on her as he drifted off hearing her heartbeat and smelling her scent.

The next day came too early for both of them and he was not prepared to have an upset female on his hands right off in the start of the day as she came to the conclusion that she is no longer anywhere familiar. It still surprised him to see her flustered at being in the same bed as him and even more so when he mentioned this is his sleeping quarters in his own personal chambers. However he made good use of his skills and soon he had her just as he wanted her. Moaning and panting as she writhed beneath him as he took his time exploring her body.

He pulled her up and demanded, "Get on your hands and knees." His silky voice caressed her ears, not even stopping to think, just doing as he commanded of her. Her curves drew his eyes and hands, tracing a path down her body before he cupped her breasts and squeezed, groping them as he rubbed his manhood along her wet core. He felt her grind against him and squeeze her legs together. He hissed in pleasure, feeling her juices drip on his dick that swelled with each passing minute. He used his hips to rub his member between her legs and against the folds of her sex causing them both to moan. He picked up pace, still playing with her breasts, kneading the nipples until he grabbed a fistful of her hair with his right hand and tugged her back, the angle changing slightly as his pace became frenzied.

Between one minute and the next, he had pushed her upper torso against the bed as he kept pace and rode her orgasm, her legs and folds slick with her cum. Without fully intending to he slipped inside her folds and was once again hissing at the tight fit, not having even played with her down there to adjust her but the rough entrance forced a moan from her, somehow heightening her pleasure. She was back on the brink of euphoria again as he plundered into her tunnel. The walls steadily juicing him as he kept his rapid speed, not breaking pace as he felt the beginning of his own release. He grasped her hips firmly, his claws making small indents as he increased his pace and pounded into her, going as deep as possible every time, hitting her spot. He kept the pace up, pounding harder the more her walls clenched around him. His member pulsed, he could feel the warm stream flowing towards the opening and right as his seed shot out of him and into her, he sunk his fangs into the juncture of her neck on the right side. His member continued to pulse and swell up. He grinded himself against her before sitting back, bringing her with him.

He guided her to sitting on top of him before he had her turn around, his toes curling at the feeling of her spinning around on his dick so she straddled his hips facing him. He forced her sex to grind against his before he guided her left hand to his balls. Her experimental touches and gropes had him grinding against her, eliciting a moan from her before guided her other hand to her breasts, watching her face turn red as she realized he wanted her to touch herself in front of him. Closing her eyes she felt his hands grasp her hips and she focused on pleasuring them both as she fondled her breasts and his balls as she grinded her sex as his member remained engorged inside her. The occasional pulses from it making her moan and the swelled head rubbing against her walls as it remained trapped until the swelling dissipated.

Youko could watched the sweat form on her body as she played with both of them and rode him, making an exotic display as he felt his member twitch, wanting to have more freedom to move in tight tunnel of nerves. As she rode him his member's head finally freed itself and she moved herself up and down on his shaft. The thickness of his dick increasing and hardening quickly as she received pleasured grunts from the male below her, empowering her to continue.

She tried to pick up pace but was laid flat out on her back with Youko driving into her faster, his dick still large for her passage and the rough entering and leaving of the head had her worked into a frenzy of want instead of pain. He used his demonic abilities to increase his already fast pace to where the human eye would barely see him plunging into the folds of her dripping sex. His golden orbs turned a glowing red as he attacked her neck with a serious of nips and sucks before latching onto her left breast as he fondled the other and reached down to her sex to tease the bundle of nerves. A minute later and her orgasm had her screaming in need as he want for more stayed and she desperately clung to him. His pounding began to become harder and deeper as he claimed her mouth, his tongue catching her fang, making his blood travel down her throat.

His penis swelled once more as he felt the warm stream pulse down his penis as the head prevented him from moving out of her vagina. His penis pulsed again and he swallowed her scream as she came, taking his hand away from her bundle of nerves and trailing them along her body as he felt her body slack after her vagina stopped milking him. He pulled away and gave her a smirk, feeling himself go limp inside her. He had effectively kept her busy half of the day and would have kept at it if it wasn't for the rumble of her stomach. Pulling out he cradled her to his chest and walked them to the hot spring to relax and clean up. By dusk they were content, embracing each other as they slept.

Kuronue peeked into his room and yelped when a flower with fangs nearly ate his head, making him shut the door quickly as he smirked. Heading to the mess hall he announced to the men they have today off and possibly tomorrow. A series of excited shouts sounded as he heard talk of women and drinks being discussed. Unfortunately for the demons, they didn't know tomorrow morning Kuronue had a _nice_ wake-up call in store for them.

True to his word, the demons were less than happy and the few that voiced it were picked out to spar with Kuronue himself. Kuronue came up with a nice obstacle course with the help of Youko, one of the brief times he exited his chambers for nourishment. He agreed it would teach his men to not slack when their leader is busy and with Kuronue left in charge, it would teach them to take him just as serious. He even had the females add a few of their own unique abilities to the course before they left with some fancy jewels as a token of his appreciation. "Yes," Kuronue thought as he watched them nursing their bruised egos and bodies after they finished the _warm-up._


	32. Chapter 32 End of Part 2

**NEW ANNOUNCEMENT POSTED: (BOTTOM)**

The grass swayed with the breeze on a sunny afternoon day. Various flowers were scattered across the rolling meadow, blossoms in full bloom as they soaked up the warm rays of the sun. A creak tickled nearby in the forest, quenching your thirst with its cool temperature. The day felt just right as they settled themselves outside. Raven locks tangled with silver as piercing blue and molten gold gazed at each other. The mated were glowing as their hands rested on a pregnant belly. The happy face of Kagome leaned against Youko's proud form as they took comfort being by one another. Yomi sparred with some of the other demons and Kuronue took residence above the creek, stretched out over a limb as he fiddled with his hair.

The soon-to-be parents stretch out over the hills as they allowed themselves to day dream together. The peacefulness of the day lulled them into a half conscious state of mind as their imaginations soared through the clouds. Youko couldn't help but imagine a year from now, having his own kit running around the meadows chasing bugs and critters. His hand stroked her belly as he felt the baby move around. Kagome eased herself into a light slumber as her mate's caress lulled her to sleep, bringing her dreams to focus as she imagined what her kit would look like and all the things she couldn't wait to share with her child.

The passing breeze fluttered through, song birds sang a tune as insect's pollinated flowers and scoured for food. Nothing about this day felt out of place as they continued to take their break from the raids, planning, and any serious training. Rustles of fabric and heavy breathing could be heard from the ones enjoying the day with a friendly spar. Their muscles flexed and sweat dripped from their bodies. The audience cheered them on with their hollering and bantered with amongst themselves.

Sounds of rustlings, trees creaking, and leaves crunching were lost on them. Oblivious until it was nearly too late and the sounds and scents finally reached some of their ears and noses, they barely had a chance to block the oncoming attack as demons came from various parts of the meadow in an attempt to surround them. Kuronue's scythe quickly sliced through several bodies as demons came from the other side of the creek. Blood gushed from their wounds and quickly tainted the once clear water flowing innocently by.

Yomi and the other men that were sparring had their adrenaline pumping as they took on the numbers that came from around their side of the meadow. Their instincts running on high and their training showing its way through as they took no mercy on the enemy that striked with no warning. The ambush pushed them to their limits as they shredded skin and ripped off limbs. Not a single one of them held back as they brought all their skills out to destroy the unified mass that sought to destroy this clan of thieves.

Youko snarled as his instincts tried to take over, his demon blood pumping hotly through his veins. His cold eyes took in every detail as his whip danced gracefully around him and his mate's bodies. Blood splattered everywhere the whip connected and after a while his whip began to glow red as his poison came into play, drawing out further agony upon the attacking demons. Kagome clung to the back of his tunic, her ears lay flat against her head as tears came to her eyes.

She felt useless; knowing she shouldn't be fighting so long as Youko could handle things but knowing she couldn't call upon her powers either. She had them sealed for the duration of the pregnancy to insure she didn't harm the baby. She only had her demonic abilities like claws and fangs to defend herself and the baby. She turned around pressed her back flat against Youko's, determined to watch his back for all of their safety. Her eyes took in the mangle of demons that scattered across the once peaceful clearing. Blood was sprayed all over the beautiful flowers and soaking the grass, effectively giving it an image out of a horror film. Trees were destroyed, holes gouged the earth and the creak was a stream of blood. It hurt her to see such a beautiful place destroyed in a sudden ambush and she hoped it would recover afterwards. Her anger came to her then, spiking her adrenaline but having nowhere to release it as she felt the muscles on her mate's back move and flex with his deadly but graceful movements. Her eyes searched for various members of the clan, mainly seeking out Kuronue but with the demons still towering around her, lining up before getting mowed down by the whip.

Her eyes took in the blood lust around her and noticed so many not paying a hint of attention to Youko but looking at her and her pregnant belly. Her hand went to her mouth as she gasped at the realization of why they attacked now. It did not escape Youko's hearing and had already come to a similar conclusion. Red swirled into his golden orbs as the aura of his mate spike in horror at her realization. They were surrounded and they were after her and their baby. They are Youko's greatest weakness and striking while she is pregnant with little defense was their plan and by the way some of them looked at her with hatred she wonder if it was for her origins or just being Youko's beloved mate.

A demon spitting acid was able to keep his distance while launching his acid attacks behind the bodies of the other demons. Youko noticed a shadow along the ground and darted his eyes to the sky to see enemy flying above them. His eyes darted around as a plan formed in his mind as another shadow passed over and blood sprayed them. He dared another look and found Kuronue taking care of the airborne enemy. He didn't want to will his whip to grow any longer since that will also give more time for the enemy to strike. His growl was heard by Kagome and she gave a mew in response as she held her hands protectively in front of her stomach. Her anxiety was getting to her but her determination fought back; she would not let them harm her child.

The acid from the demon hit the whip and quickly ate away. A chorus of excited shouts sounded around them as they noticed the fox unarmed. Not a one notice the glowing little specks scattered on the ground until it was too late. With a pulse of his aura several of Youko's demonic plants sprung to live in several places, scattered by his whip. He fed the seeds into his whip and forced them out threw the thorns, knowing soon his whip will be counter acted. His spare arm spun Kagome around his body into his arms as he launched himself out of the middle of that gory patch of land as his plants gorged themselves. His eyes took in the surrounds during his leap, looking for a spot to safely deposit his mate. He landed at the edge of the forest by where Kuronue once lounged. His partner was still hacking at a few demons in the sky before making his descend towards them.

Youko felt the breeze of Kuronues wings as he snapped them shut and landed next to him. They quickly exchanged their thoughts for the attack but were still ensure who had instigated it. Whoever was behind had yet to reveal themselves or were not here at all. One thing is for certain, they had a lot guts to take on the most famous clan of thieves and attempt to murder his mate and child. Their eyes scanned the battles as they killed different demons as they came charging at them. Kuronue took flight again, sweeping over the masses, decapitating several demons. A sudden scream of terror came from the direction he had come from. He rose up and turned around seeing Youko surrounded and Kagome being sucked into a tree, her arm trying to reach out to his partner but getting blocked by the demons that surrounded him. Another elemental type of demon was here and they had no clue where it took Kagome. The enraged snarls of his partner graced his ears as his eyes scoured the ground for his missing friend. He scream echoed from the woods and like that he swept down, finishing off the demons by Youko as he took back to the air while Youko took pursuit by ground.

Her scream sounded out again, deeper into the woods and Youko slashed at any demons in his way. Her terrified cries appearing and disappearing increasing his rage as he zig zagged along, her screams always appearing in different spots instead of a straight line. The smell of her fear was like a trigger to his rage, a fire burning in his veins as he put his whole strength into getting his pregnant mate back. Kuronue could see her from time to time being dragged by an invisible force in one tree and out another, the pattern turning sporadic. He looked behind him at his partner, seeing his glowing red eyes easily. The whites of his own eyes tinted pink as his patience wore thin. The scent of her blood, however small it may be was their undoing, all patience snapped and their growls were heard through the forest.

Their pursuit came to a blind run as a tremor of fear crept through their spines in the absence of her screams and the diminishing of her scent, along with the kidnapper. They kept going the same general direction that they were leading them off to. Kuronue saw a portal up ahead and just as they both came in view of it, it closed up leaving only the residual traces of it ever being there to begin with. The sudden stop and the shock of the situation slowed everything down as their minds comprehended what just happened. Youko's cry into that once beautiful day was heard for miles as his anger and despair was heard. The portal could have lead anywhere and his mind kept spinning as his life crashed down around him. He stood their panting as he tried to figure out how he could find where she is when he remembered the demons at the meadow. They sped off to meadow, finding most of the demons dead. He grabbed the closest one and demanded answers but instead got spit in the face. He crushed their neck and threw the body away from him. He tore heads from bodies and tried slow torture as he demanded for information on his mate.

Kuronue's eyes lost the red tint as watched his best friend and partner destroy the remaining demons as every one of them refused to help him. His remaining men stood back and watched their fearless leader reduced to a demon in rage. Yomi approached Kuronue, his mind spinning as he tried to think of anything to help out. That day, the meadow was soaked in blood and the floors all turned red. What had started out as a joyful afternoon turned into terror as two lovers were once again ripped apart. A week went by and no message from the kidnappers came. Youko recklessly continued his search with only Kuronue and Sesshoumaru approaching him. Their allies and friends searched across the lands for a couple months until horror was delivered to the hideout. A bloody dagger wrapped in Kagome's bottoms was delivered with her blood and the child soaking it. No note or explanation, just a dagger as a message to say they are both gone. No body to ensure Sesshoumaru could not bring them back to life, just the weapon with the scents of the murdered and murderers.

They had no bodies to bury so the meadow that turned into a blood bath was placed as a memorial for their deaths along with Youko's fallen men. The sobs were let loose and Youko's heart lay in shambles at his feet, he wouldn't even bother to try and put it back together with his mate and child forever out of his reach. He knew no mercy and soon things began to fall apart further.

Yomi became reckless and went again Youko's orders so Youko sent an assassin to kill him but he only ended up blinding the brash demon. The heists got more dangerous and with all his men gone it was now just him and Kuronue. He rarely spoke to anyone he was associated to through his love, it hurt too much to see memories of her still there. Years went by and he attempted a heist with Kuronue for a mirror, one that Kagome highly disapproved of due to the height of danger. With her no longer there, they no longer cared. That fateful mission ripped Kuronue from his side as well. Now alone his recklessness knew no bounds and that is when he decided to turn his sight to even higher stakes. It was during the heist that got the hunter on his tail that he remembered that his mate would soon be born in the human world, Ningenkai. It was during his demise that he came up with a plan to find a way into Ningenkai and find his mate to soothe his soul. His life as the notorious thief Youko had basically ended the day his body was killed and his soul left the planes of Makai, leaving his legend behind.

The _END_.

Well here is that final chapter that I kept from you guys for so long. Hope you like it;  
I expected it to be longer but oh well. There is a **PART THREE** but don't expect it right away. I lost the first few chapters of it and decided I don't want to take that route anymore anyways. This story though is COMPLETE. **PART THREE TITLE: ECHOES OF THE PAST**


End file.
